The Prophecy of the Twin Knights
by GRX3m0m
Summary: Takato and T.K.They never thought that a prophecy was written about them.A prophecy that will change their lives for ever.Will they be able to fulfil it?A new evil is rising,and this time,the Chossen children have only one hope.The Twin Knights.
1. Meet the knights

Hello guys this is the first story I am writting so I don't think it's going to be really good.The only thing I can is Enjoy.  
About the story:The facts are taking place 6 months after the Digidestined(dd) beat Mallomaiotishmon and the Tamers the D-Reaper. 

**THE PROFECY OF THE TWIN KNIGHTS**

**CHAPTER 1:MEET THE KNIGHTS**

REAL WORLD DD DIMENSION(KNIGHT OF HOPE):

Althout the dd beat Mallomaiotishmon,even six months later,their moon was still in bad sape.After Orikaua sacrifised his life to rebuild the digital world the gate between the real world and the digital wold closed in order to keep it safe.Althout Tai and the others weren't ready to leave there digimon partners for ever they had to because it was inpossible for them to leave in the digital world for the rest of there lifes as it was for the digimon to live in the real world.

Now the dd are nothing more than a banch of kids gathering to the park every Sunday and remembering the old days,hopping to live another adventure with there friends.Six months now they are waiting without hope for the portal to open.Everyone exept T.K He refused to give up hope.He is the warrior of hope after all.Actually he is prety sure that the portal is going to open,althought he doesn't know how but he is sure.

The reason for him being so sure is because he is going to return to the digital worlds,well one digital world anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T.K,as always,went to the computer section of the school hoping to find the portal open.The portal was still closed.He was walking donw to go to his class when he saw Davis and Yolei talking.He walked to them and before saying hello he herd what Yolei said.

"Don't say that Davis T.K is just upset with the fact that he isn't going to see Patamon again"

"Either way Yolei he just acts like a baby he keepes hoping to go back to the digital world.He does exactly what a kid 8 years old would do"

"That you said is mean and unfair don't forget he is the only one that went to the digital world with the original dd and with us.He and Patamon have a strong bond."

"What ever.By the way what class we got now?"

"Maths".The answer came from an angry T.K.Davis froze when he heard his friend voice.Before he could say anything,T.K had already left them.

"Way to go Davis.".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T.K,still angry with Davis,was walking to the park.Althought he didn't want to admit it Davis was right he had been acting like a baby.

"Maybe he is right,maybe there is no hope of getting back to the digital world,to Patamon."

He left school before it started.He didn't want to listen to stupid number calculations and e.t.h.He wanted to be alone to think.His deep thoughts drove him away from the sense of where he was or where he was going.

"What if the evil returns to the digital world and Orikaua's spirit isn't strong enought to holde it?Then the digimon are going to be in truble and we'll be once again needed.That's the only way to be with patamon once..."

His thoughts were disturbed by something moving in his pocket.Half surprised,half exsited he took his out digivise.Some strainge simbols appeared in the screen and then all turned black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REAL WORLD TAMERS DIMENSION(GALANT KNIGHT):

It's been six months since the D-Reaper attacked the real world and the tamers destroyed it.The cost for it's distruction was that the tamers digimon were brought back to the digital world.Tatako and the other tamers were all dipressed.In those six monthes,the kids started to get used in being without there digimon.Takato,Kazu and Kenta started playing cars again.Rika and Ryo started dating.Henry and his father are spending more time together as they are able to talk about digimon.Takato took some time to (finaly) ask Jeri on a date.

Althought Takato seemed to be happy deep inside him he was miserable.He missed Guilmon too much.Guilmon was his partrner before he left for the digital world.He didn't want his friends to notice,especially Jeri.She lost her partner Liomon in the fight against Beelzmon who was corupted by the enemy.Now he is one of the good guys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a usual day as always.Takato was late for school so he had to stay out of the class.In order to pass his time he took some of his cards and his D-Ark and starting inventing some mew combinations.He heard the door slowly opening and he realised miss Ishisazy was trying to see what he was doing without him notishing it.He hurried to hide his cards inside his pocket tha he didn't realise the strainge card he had in his hand.

The class was over Takato,Kazu and Kenta found Henry waiting for them outside the school gate.

"You are late guys.I thought we were suppose to meat Rika and Ryo at the park."

"We are Henry what if we stayed for a little while in class?"asked Kazu.Henry new that Kazu would do this question and he answered imidiatly.

"We are 5 minuits late"Kazu sweetdoped and followed Henry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the park Rika and Ryo where waiting for the rest of the group.

"It's not a big surprise they are late.Kazu may have gotten punished for some reason."

"Rika there is something bugging me.I don't know what it is but I have a feeling something is going to happen."

"Don't let this warry you.I'll be with you so you don't have to be afraid."Rika teased him.

"Oh yeah?You beleave that?"

"Yes"

"Then let me get it strait.I am not afraid of anything!"

"Oh yeah brave boy?What about a card battle?"

"I'll never decline a chalenge name time and place!"

"Haha,tomorrow after school right here"

"Got it"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Back to Takato:

Takato left the others in order to go get there cards.They desided it would be good to have a card tournuament.  
He was on his way to the park with Kazu's,Kenta's and his cards while he noticed this straing card.

"What is that?It looks like the blue card but why is it...green?Then he took the card and slashed it in his D-Ark.  
then Kazu's and Kenta's cards fall in the middle of the road.

I hope you liked it.This chapter took me some time to wrote so I don't know when I'll be able to write the next one.Preview please.


	2. Where are we?

Hello again guys the second chapter is ready but it still is my first story so I am not sure it's going to be good,Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 2:WHERE ARE WE?**

SOMEWHERE IN A DIGITAL WORLD:

Takato was liying there unconsius.He was dreaming of Guildmon,that they were together again.But where is Henry,RIka and the others?Finaly he woke up.

"Where am I?"He stood up and started scanning the room.

"This isn't the park...I was going to meet the others in the park so we could play cards".but then he remembered.

"Oh yeah that green card"He started looking his cars.The green card he used had disappeared.

"Straing.It acts exactly like the blue card.That means that someone created it,I think."Then he reallised he had been transfermed into some kind of digital world,but which one?

"Let's see I am lost,in some kind of digital worl,I am trapped inside some sort of cave and I can't protect myshelf in case of battle,that is just..."

He wasn't able to finish his phraise when something like a portal opened and a red dinosaur got out of it.  
Takato was so happy that he forgot everything he was afraid about some minuits ago.He shouted as loud as he could

"GUILMON!"The virus type digimon jumped in surprise.He turned back and he saw his tamer

"TAKATOMON!You kept your promise and now you are here to play with me again!"Takato hugged his best friend and tears droped from his eyes.

"Why you're crying Takato aren't you happy to see me?"Asked Guilmon looking sad.

"Of curse not it's the exact opposite I am really HAPPY to see you those tears are tears of joy."

"But I didn't cry is this bad?"

"No it isn't."Said Takato amused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

T.K woke up feeling dizzy.

"Where the heck am I,What is this place?"It was dark he couldn't see much.He tryed to find something to light the place up but he found nothing.

"Oh great I am stuck in here and I am complitly blind this can't get any worse."But he was wrong,the earth started shacking and then the wall teared apart.From the broken wall came a strainge creature.T.K couldn't see it so he didn't know it was a Triceramon.The Triceramon saw him and went right at him.Then T.K noticed it.He started running following the dark road.

"Oh my God it's a digimon which means that I am in the digital world.But it looks like I am not going to enjoy being here"He kept on running for his life.Then he reached a dead end and he turned back to see if he would be able to run back but it was too late Triceramon had reached him.T.K was there standing by the wall waiting for the killing blow"Patamon I am sorry I won't be able to keep my promise.You'll always be my best friend."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REAL WORLD DD DIMENSION:

Tai and the others were in the park waiting for T.K to show up,so they could be able to start there usual Sunday conversation.It wasn't like him to be late.He had never missed the Sunday union before why now?

"Why isn't he here yet?I am sure he would never miss it."Said Tai

"You are right Tai I think something is wrong."

"Eh you guys,there is something I have to tell you."Everyone looked at Davis.

"On Friday morning at school,I had been talking to Yolei...you know,about him acting like a baby.But I er didn't see him standing behind me.He heard everything I said about him.He pissed off and he left...Sorry"

"So now he isn't going to talk to us,is he?What can I say Davis good job."Said Cody

"What's the problem with you?I told you I didn't know that he was behind me!"

"What if he wasn't?Davis you can't just saying bad things about people.Espesialy T.K he and Patamno were the best Friends of corse he wants to be with him!"

"Both of wou knock it off we have to make T.K come back"Both Davis and Cody stoped after Matt spoke.

"Ok I am going to call him home and tell him to come here so we can clear the mess Daves did."He took his phone off and started dialing.After some seconds he closed the phone.

"Nobody is home..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REAL WORLD TAMERS DIMENSION:

FLASHBACK:

Henry's POV:

The company of the tamers were waiting for Takato to come with Kazu's and Kenta's cars,but he was far too late.they started warrying.

"Where can he be?How dificult is it to go get some cards and come here?"Kazu was the first one to talk.

"Stop it Kazu there must be something wrong."answered Henry.He was afraid that his best friend may be in trouble.

"Come on guys don't warry don't forget that the "google-head" is strong,he can't have gotten hurt,can he?"Rika too was afraid althought she didn't want to admit it.

"I am going to find him"said Henry at last.He left the others and followed the road back."What is going on Takato?  
You should have come till now.Is there something wrong?"He turned right and passed Kazu's and Kenta's cards withought noticing them in his deep thoughts.But then he sensed something.He turned back and show them.

"TAKATO!"Henty yelled and after a couple of minuits all the tamers got there.

END OF FLASHBACK

Two days now Takato was not found anywhere.The police couldn't find a clue of where he was.The only explanation was that he must have,somehow,gotten back to the digital world so the tamers went to Yamaki.

"No guys,I checked three times he isn't in the digital world..."Henry sat on a chair"Where are you Takato?"

Holpe you liked it anyway please preview.


	3. Let the explore begin

Hi guys the next chapter is ready!I think I've become a little better in this:) anyway Enjoy! 

**CHAPTER 3:LET THE EXPLORE BEGIN**

SOMEWHERE IS A DIGITAL WORLD:

Takato and Guilmon.Those two were very happy that they were together once again.But now Takato looks a bit "lost in his thoughts".Guilmon notised that and talked to his tamer.

"What's wrong Takato?Is there something troubling you?"

"To be honest,Guilmon,yes."

"Well what is it?"

"I've been thinking...about this place.I don't recognise it at all.Is there anything looks familiar to you?"

"...You are right Takato.I don't remember having seen those caverns.Well I haven't seen many things in the digital world anyway."

"Before we got together I desided to take a look and try to find something familiar,or anything that would be able to get us back to the real world or the digital."

"I think it's a great idea so Let's got!"Takato found his old happy self and he nodded.Then they took of to the unknown.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD:

T.K woke up.He thought it was all a dream,but then he realised that something was sleeping in his legs. He turned his eyes down and saw Patamon.He left a happy smile in his face.He wasn't dreaming,Patamon was with him.He scanned the room.He didn't have the time to do so the time he got in cause he was chased by a Triceramon

FLASHBACK:

T.K was waiting for Triceramon to lanche the final blow when he heard a shout"HAND OF FEITH".Triceramon was blasted back and Angemon showed himshelf.T.K was so happy to see him,that he run towards him.Angemon in order to save his partner life used himshelf us a shield and he got the blow in full forse.He was able thought to attack Triceramon.That was the last of Angemon before he turned into Patamon.T.K hurred to take Patamon and run to find a safe place.Triceramon wasn't able to see which road T.K followed and he got the wrong path.Even thought T.K didn't know that so he kept running till he got this little hideout.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was his fault that Patamon was that injured.His disire to see him,talk to him,hug him.Was he loving him too much?But on the other hand Matt loves him too much too.Patamon woke up.

"Good morning Patamon long time no seen"

"T.K I am so glad to see you.I missed you."

"Me too Patamon..."Then tears started falling from his eyes.

"T.K?"

"It's all my fault Patamon.You are hurt cause of me,of my disire to hug you..."

"Don't blame yourself,of curse it's not your fault I almost did the same."

"You are right.Let's go find a way out this cavern!"

"YES!"And with those words they got up and left the hideout.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REAL WORLD DD DIMENSION:

Davis's pov:

The Sunday night had fallen and T.K gave no sights of life.The dd started to warry.

"At least he could have told us not to warry!"Davis was angry.He wasn't agry with T.K thought,he was angry with himshelf.It was his fault that T.K didn't show up,if he hadn't said those words he would have never gotten angry and he would be with them today.

"The only thing that bugs me is why he isn't answering the phone.Matt your mother should have answered but she didn't."Sora pointed but Matt wasn't upset

"Yeah she is working on an article about the wild life she is out of country."

"I suggest we wait till tomorrow and then I'll apologise for saying those things."Everyone aggred and they said goodbye to each other

In Monday morning they were all together(Cody,Yoley,Ken,Kari and Davis) waiting for T.K to show up.the belt rang and the gang headed for there class."What's happening to T.K?He sometimes gets angry but he always forgives us and comes back to his old good shelf..."

The school over after "cenctuares" to Davis.He was about to leave school and go home when Ezzi came and stoped him and the others.

"I got a Genai from message."He said without breath as he was running.

"Eh,sorry Ezzi I don't understand"

"Oh,wait"He stoped for a minuit to catch up his breath and said"I got a message from Genai"

"WHAT?!Good news or bad?

"No idea he said he will only speek when all the group comes to my house."

"Ok I'll tell Karia and Tai you go say it to Yolei,Cody and T.K"

"We'll meet in 15 minuits at my place."

"Got it."Davis left Ezzi and went to the Kamiyas

"Hey Davis what's up you missed Kari and you want to see her again?"Tai teased Davis.

"No we got to go at Ezzis,he got a message from Genai!"

"WHAT?!Let's go then.Kari come here we are going at Ezzis"

Ten minuits later all the dd were at Ezzis expect T.K.

"Sorry Genai we can't find T.K..."Ezzi apologised but it looks like Genai wasn't surprised.

"I know Ezzi,you can't contact T.K now.He isn't in the real world."

"WHAT?!"All the dd together shouted.

"T.K isn't in the real world?Then where is he?"Tai wanted to know.

"He is in a place called "The dimension of time"

Hope you liked it next time:The dimension of time! dont lose it.Please Review.


	4. The dimension of time

Hello guys the 4th chapter is ready,Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 4:THE DIMENSION OF TIME**

REAL WORLD DD DIMENSION:

Tai and the other dd went at Ezzis house cause he got a message from Genai.When they got there (everyone exept T.K)Genai told them that T.K was on a place called "Dimension of time".

"What is this place,how can we get there?"Matt looked really warried about his little brother.So Genai answered immediately.

"I am really sorry Matt,you can't go there."Matt became furius.

"WHAT?!You mean T.K is all alone in an unknown place and there is no way we can go there and help him?"

"He is in an unknown place,yes,but he isn't alone,he got Patamon with him.Oh and I almost forgot another kid was sent there too."Genai added.

"What do you mean by saying another kid?Another dd?"This question came from Tai who was surprised.

"No Tai,this kid isn't from your world and he isn't a dd.He came from another dimension and he belongs to a party calling themselves Tamers."

"...Tamers?What kind of title is this?"Now it was Yolei the one to speak.

"Yes.You see in their dimension Digimon are well known,Digimon are TV shows and games.This party had been playing "Digimon traiding card game",till they got their own digimon partner.They got digivices diferent than yours ad they call them D-Ark.They use some Modification cards to power up there partners."All the kids looked like they had gotten hit.They all stayed silent till Kari spoke:

"Genai,can you please tell us more about this "Dimension of time"?"

"The "Dimension of time" is a legend we all thought it wasn't true.They say that there leaves the most powerfull digimon in the whole digital world.This digimon brings strong warriors in his dimension and,some say he chalenges them,some other,that he just destroys them.There is no way anyone can go there expect if he or she is summoned by the digimon that rules it."Now all the dd looked warried.

"Genai there must be a way to get there,there has to be..."

"I am sorry Sora there isn't...Now please excuise me I have to go and talk to that other kids parents and friends,farewell my friends."And then he disappeared leaving the dd alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REAL WORLD TAMERS DIMENSION:

All the Tamers were waiting inside Hypnos.Three days now Takato was missing.He wasn't in the digital world neither was he in the real.

"Damn you Takato where are you?You aren't here in the real world and neither are in the digital.What's happening?"Henry was really upset.Takato was the one that keeped them happy.He always was there for them,  
he never let them down,and he was the one that made them forget their pain for not being with their digimon.

"I got something!"Yamakis voice sounded excited.

"Can this be Takato?"

"Yes Henry it can."They all hurried to the main coridor of Hypnos.

"We are going to be in touch with it really soon."After a couple of minuits a strange figure came in view.His face was old,his hair white.When he spoke his voice sounded old.

"Greetings friends"The whole group was disapointed.They had been expecting Takato.

"Who are you and what are you doing inside the digital world?"Yamaki looked angry.He was affected by Takatos disappearence.

"My name is Genai,I am here to talk to you about your friend that desapeared in Friday."When Genai told them that they started talking all together.The havoc stop when Takato's father shouted"WHERE IS MY SON!"

"He is on a place called "The dimension of time",there is another kid,friend of mine traped there too,but there is no way we can comunicate with them."Genai explained the rest of the story and waited to answer their questions.Henry was the first one to ask.

"Then if we can't go there what can we do to help?"

"I am afraid there is nothing you can do right now,just pray..."

"There must be a way!There must be something we can do,anything!."

"You can't unless he summons you and you don't want that."

"Of curse I want it,I wanna go help Takato!"

"The problem is that he summons only two per time,well that's what the legend sais anyway,which means that in order to summon you,both of them must be dead."

"Is there a way out of that dimension?"Rika asked with a really scared look"

"I have no idea the only thing I can say is..."Something like an alarm was heard and made Genai stop."Sorry but I have to go,I will be in touch with you as soon as I know something."Then he disapeared from the screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIGITAL WORLD DD DIMENSION:

Genai's pov:  
Genai appeared on the island.He was up Infinity Mountain watching how much File Island had changed.He started walking down the mountain."I can't beleave it,the dimension of time is true after all.But why did the digimon chose T.K and Takato?I have to find a way there and rescue those children,but how?..."He kept walking down the mountain thinking.He reached down and headed for a village,still thinking about the dimension of time.He at last reached Primary Village.There he saw Agumon and the other dd digimon.

"Hello."He said

"Hi Genai.We summoned you here cause we have some question you can answer."said Agumon

"I'll do my best"

"Why did Patamon disappeared out of thin air?We were together exploring the digital world when he suddenly vanished."

"I can answer you this,Patamon was sent to "the dimension of time".The digimon were taken aback.

"But I thought it was only a legend..."Agumon replyed.

"Me too my friend but it seems it isn't.Patamon and T.k were sent there as well as another kid named Takato with his, Virus-type digimon,Guilmon."

"That means that they are in truble,we must act!We need to bring Tai and the others here."

"YEAH!"All the other digimon unanimously agreed.

"I think it's the only way left..."

I hope you liked it.Please Review


	5. The union of the lost ones

Hi gyus the 5th chapter is ready!Enjoy 

**CHAPTER 5:THE UNION OF THE LOST ONES**

SOMEWHERE IN THE DIMENSION OF TIME

Takato and guilmon had been wandering aroud this unknown world for about four days.Guimon had never been so hunfry his whole life.

"Takato,I am so hungry I think I am going to die."

"Me too boy,but what can we find to eat in this cave?The only things here are rocks and boulders."

"Can we eat those bouldes?"Takato put his happy smile on

"No guilmon,boulders can not be eaten."Guilmon became sad.

"If I don't eat something soon I will..."He suddenly stoped.Then he smelled something in the air."FOOD!"He said and stated running.Takato was taken aback

"BOY WAIT"He started running,following Guilmon's noise.Then he find him"Guilmon don't do that it's..."He stoped when he noticed what was in fron of him."Where did all this stuff came from?"Some meters in front of him he saw fruits and vegetables.

"I AM GOING TO EAT TO DEATH!"Takato heard Guilmon say before running to the food."Well,what can I say...LET"S EAT!"He followed Guilmon and picked up an apple.

Several minuits later they had eaten all the food."I think I am not going to eat again in my whole life"  
Takato said as he stood up."Oh,I need to sit for a while."Guilmon did the same."That food was for sure something we needed."They rested for a while and then they heard a scream"OH MY GOD!"They both stood up and saw a digimon.

"Why are you yelling?"Takato asked confused."There isn't any evill digimon here to hurm you.

"Because of you there is going to be!"Said the bird digimon in fury.

"Why we didn't do anything wrong..."He hurryed to excuse.

"YOU ATE HIS FOOD!HE IS GOING TO BE MAD AND HE WILL EAT ME AND MY FRIENDS!"Then another same digimon appeared

"What's wrong?"He wanted to know.

"Those two ate His food he is going to eat us instead."The other digimon looked at Takato and Guilmon

"Oh dear,we are as good as dead."Takato couldn't understand a thing.

"What are you talking about?"The other two digimon said together

"Zanbamon.He is a horseman,really dangerus.He makes us bring him food or else he is going to kill us."Takato became furius.

"HOW DARE HE!Guilmon get ready he is going down!"He lloked at his partner.

"LET'S DO IT TAKA..."But then he entered his fury phaise.Takato knew what that meant.

"Get back,he is coming."The birds didn't need to hear it again.Then he showed up,a samuray riding a horse.

"Oh man it's going to be difficult..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSOMEWHERE IN THE DIMENSION OF TIME

T.K looked at the symbol on the wall.

FLASHBACK:

"What are you doing in the wall T.K?"Patamon asked wondering.

"I am marking the wall."T.K responded.

"Hm...And why are you doing this?"

"You see in this cave we may lose our way.We may be doing circles,so if we come on this spot again we'll know that we've been here."

"T.K you are a ginius!"Said Patamon excited.

"Thanks pal,but I hope we won't see it again."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Damn,Patamon we are doing circles.How are we suppose to get out of here?"

"Don't warry T.K,we'll find a way,we always do..."

"Yeah Patamon,but all the time we were all together.Matt,Tai,the ones I've been always loving as brothers,Sora,the one that helped me forget my mother when I first got to the digiworld...Kari,my best friend,even more than that."

"Oh T.K you miss them don't you?"

"Yes Patamon,I do."But then an explosion was heard.Both Patamon and T.K turned there and saw a huge red dinoshaur digimon breaking a wall and falling down.A voice was heard:

"Don't give up Glowlmon!We can do this,we have to..."

"You FOOLS,you can't beat me.I am invinsible."

"Patamon they are in truble we have to help them!"

"You are right!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

The angel digimon shouted"HAND OF FEITH!"A huhe beam of light was shot and hit the samuray cavalier.He shouted in pain.

"who dares attacking me from behind?"

"I do dare attacking you when you face me too."

"You fool.prepare to be deleted!"And with those words he shot a blast from his sword.I almost hit Angemon but then the other kid yelled

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S GREAT SHIELD ACTIVATE"Growlmon got between the blast and Angemon and with a shield exactly like Wargreymon's he absorbed the attack.A kid with goggles on his head like Tai came and said to T.K

"Hi my name is Takato,we have to work together in order to beat him"

"Ok.And by the way I am T.K"He turned to Angemon and yelled"NOW ANGEMON ATTACK!"

"YOU TOO GROWLMON!"

"HAND OF FEITH!"

"PYROBLASTER!"

The attaks hit Zanbamon who screamed in pain and stated deleting."NO,THIS CANNOT BE!"And the last of him was deleted.  
Takato turned to T.K and said.

"Thanks,if you hadn't helped us we would be dead meat."

"It was nothing.I am glad that I am not alone on this damn place."

"You mean you were brought here?"

"Yeah,I was walking when my D-3 started moving,and here I am."

"Oh man,I used this Green card..."

"Can I ask you a question?How did your partner got this shield?"

"I used a modification card.Here."He said and gave him the card Henry gave him in his birthday.

"That must be really cool,to be able to use cards to power up your digimon.Can you digivolve him with cards too?"

"Only to ultimate,in order to reach the mega level we biomerge."

"Biomerge?What is that?"

"We combine our power to become one.Then we become Galantmon."

"I hope we could do that too Patamon."

"I suggest we find a way out of this cave"

"And I find this idea great.Let's go!"

Hope you liked it.I think I am going to make them find out about the place they are there and their reasons for being there and I want to thank Firehedgehog fot the tips.Please Review.


	6. Digital history

Hello again guys I complited the 6th chapter.Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 6:DIGITAL HISTORY**

REAL WORLD DD DIMENSION

Kari's pov

All the dd were at Izzy's.Gennai wannted to tell them something really important.

FLASHBACK:  
Izzy came after school at Tai's and Kari's House.

"Guys Gennai said he wants to speak to us,he wants us to be at my place tommorow after school."

"What you think it is Izzy?Is there any chances of good news?

"No clue Kari,but I hope for them..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"What's happening?T.K was supposed to be with us,why did that digimon choose him to take to the dimension of time?Why didn't he choose me instead?Oh T.K please be all right."

Then Gennai appeared on the screen.

"Hello."He said

"Gennai did you find anything?"Kari asked

"...Actually I have,but not really good news.I came here to tell you that some kind of evill is rising."

"What,that's just great..."Said Tai in anger.

"There is a good side on this."

"I suppose it isn't going to be really good..."Said Izzy

"You'll see your digimon again."The dd suddenly put a smile all.

"This is good but I hope we could see them with T.K"Said Kari and all nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REAL WORLD TAMERS DIMENSION

Jeri's pov

The tamers were in school.They were infected by the dimension of time that strange guy Gennai told them.Jeri couldn't stay in class,she was off inside her thoughts."I don't understand why Takato is there?If what that man told us is true,then Takato is in big trouble."She looked on her left."Kazu,he is too really worry about Takato,  
but if we think about it,Takato is strong,he can take care of himshelf..."She looked up,miss Ishisazy was looking at her.

"Jeri I think you sould get out of the class for a while."Geri nodded and left the class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIMENSION OF TIME

Takato and T.K had been talking for hours now.Each one wanted to know the adventures of the other.

"So we used the power of all the kid's dreams to make Mallomyotismon become a shadow.Then Impirial dramon attacked him with the "Giga Crusher",and he got destroyed for ever."

"Man your story is incredible.In our world we are only seven.It's Henry,Rika,Ryo,Kazu,Kenta and Geri..."By the time Takato mensioned Geris name his face became shadow for a second,but it took it's usual kind look again."Sorry for that,you see I have a great friendship with Geri"

"Don't think it's just a really good friendship.You see I have the same feeling about Kari.I always thought she was my best friend but now I know it's something more."

"I am not sure yet,I do love her but I don't think I am readdy for a relasonship."

"Haha,me too Takato.Oh it's great."

"What?"

"Those six days I am here,the five I've been a little sad,you know only talking to Patamon,don't tell him that(Takato laughed silently),but today it feels great to have a human to talk."

"Yeah,I know"

"TAKATO,T.K COME HERE WE FOUND SOMETHING"Patamon and Guilmon yelled.The other two instantly started running to them.

"What is it you guys?"Guilmon showed them something in the wall.

"What is this?"Then T.K realised"Can this be Apocalimon?Oh look it's Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon,and back here it's Megakabuterimon and Garudamon.It is the battle we fought four years ago.The battle with Apocalimon.

"Not only this battle,look here it is the battle with Malomyotismon too"Said Patamon and showed him another wall.

"Oh god,Guilmon look here,it's the D-Reaper,and watch it's us Megagargomon,Sakuamon,Justimon and Galantmon."

"What that means?We are in a place that our battles are written on a wall,this is too comfusing."

"Takato look there are so many walls that are not written yet."

"You are right...WAIT A MINUIT,I think I got it."

"Can you help us understand too?"

"Look,those walls describes the battles that all the dd gave to defeat evill.Those walls that aren't written are the dd that haven't beaten the evill yet or they didn't make it.

"That soundes right."

"T.K come here"

"What is it Patamon?"

"Look that digimon over there,could this be my mega level?"

"Guilmon look there,it's Galantmon.Oh and by the way,the digimon you are watching is Seraphimon and yes it's the mega level of Patamon."

"It showes right to this path.But Galantmon showes the other one..."

"That can only mean one thing.We have to spleat up.You two go find Seraphimon and we'll find Galantmon."

"Ok,but we'll be together again."

"Sure thing cya."

Hope you like it.Please Review.


	7. The power within

I think I've become a lot better since the first chapte and all thanks to your reviews please keep on. 

**CHAPTER 7:THE POWER WITHIN**

DIMENSION OF TIME TO TAKATO

Takato and Guilmon had been walking for about two hours.Takato was feeling the same way he did before he meet T.K,althought now he knows that he isn't alone in this dimension.He was still comfused about the history of the tamers and the dd all written on a wall.They turned left and carried on the narrow path.  
Then he disided to break the silence.

"Guilmon...you think that there is a reason for seeing those things?"Guilmon looked comfused.

"Which ones?"

"The ones we saw with T.K and Patamon,the history..."

"Oh,I think so Takato causes we wouldn't have found those paths."

"I hope you are right,we'll see."

They walked for about one more hour when they saw the exit of the path.They started running towards it.  
When they reached it the saw some kind of arena like Colosium.

"Oh,that's huge."Said Guilmon looking exsited.

"No kidding."Suddenly,out of nowhere a voice was heard:

"Are you Takato Matsuki?"Takato was taken aback but he answered

"Yes that's me,why do you ask?"

"Are you his partner Guilmon?"

"Yeah that's me"Said the digimon looking happy that he knew his name

"You are the ones,there is no doupt."

"...I am sorry I don't get it.

"You are the only one that managed to come here,all the others I summoned died."

"So that means we can go home now?"

"No,you have to know.A new evil is coming,and you are one of the two knights that can stop him."

"What are you talking about?And who are you?"

"All in time.My name is Eliteleomon and I am going to help you master the knights power."

(By the way Eliteleomon is a digimon I thought he doesn't really exist)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIMENSION OF TIME TO T.K

Patamon was sitting up T.K hat as always.They had stoped for a sort break to rest for walking(Only T.K cause as I said Patamon was sitting on his hat)

"Patamon what do you think our friends are doing right now?"

"There is only one thing they'll be doing and you are lucky that you are here."T.K knew what Patamon ment and started laughing.

"You are right there is no way I would choose school from this place."

"Anyway how you liked Seraphimon,my mega level?"

"He lookes great.I am sure he got power and of curse he is the worse nightmare of evil!"

"Haha hope you are right."

"Let's get going we have to find Seraphimon and meet up with Takato."

"Oh yeah I forgot that."They got up and started moving again.

They had been walking for about half an hour before reaching the exit.

"YEAH,we'll at last see Seraphimon!"Patamon said exsited.

"Then what are we waiting fot,let's go!"T.K run and got out of the cave path.Then he saw a path that lead to a huge arena(There is no need to desrcibe as far as I've already did).

"What the heck is this?I thought we were going to see Seraphimon..."

"Me too..."Said Patamon depresed.

"Don't warry Takeru Takaishi,you will see Seraphimon prety soon."The sudden sound of the voice alerted T.K and Patamon.

"Who are you?Show youshelf!"

"I am not your enemy.My name is Eliteleomon and I am here to help you."

"Yeah,right,what proof you have that we can trast you?"

"Only one.I brought you here and I want to help you master the knights power so you can destroy the evil."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIGITAL WORLD DD DIMENSION

All the dd were brought to the digiworld.They were really happy to see there partners and friends again that for a caple of minuits they forgot about T.K.

"Now I have to explain you about the situation."Every face there was turned to Gennai.He continued"T.K with Takato,the other kid I told you,were summoned to the dimension of time by it's ruler.We dont' know for sure if there is a way out but we'll do our best."

"Gennai,why are we able to come back since Orikaua's spirit is preventing us?"

"That's the point Tai,his spirit was absorbed by some kind of evil."

"WHAT?!"All the dd were shocked.

"That's why I brought you here,to help eliminate it."

"So that's what we are.Your solution to the problem of evil?"

"OF CORSE NOT!"

"That's what it lookes like Gennai."

"Why are you saying that Tai?"

"BECAUSE YOU PREVENTED US FOR COMING TO THE DIGIWOLD,AND NOW THAT IT'S IN TRUBLE YOU SUMMONED US THAT'S WHY!"

"Tai calm down we don't have the laxury to argue,we don't even know the enemy."

"Soon you will know him.HAHA!"That voice came neither from Gennai neither from the dd.

"WHO ARE YOU?"Tai shouted.The answer came imidiatly.

"I am your worse nightmare,Emperordevimon."

(Another digimon I created)

Hope you liked it and don't warry I will disribe those two later cause till now none have seen them.Please review.


	8. The leaving of the tamers

Next chapter is ready,Enjoy 

**CHAPTER 8:THE LEAVING OF THE TAMERS**(short chapter)

REAL WORLD TAMERS DIMENSION

Yamaki's pov

Yamaki was waiting inside hypnos.He was thinking about this man,Gennai and the things he said."Could this be true?I can't believe Takato is inside a dimension that he can't escape.That guy said that he would come soon...,where is he?"His phone rang and brought him back to reality.He picked it up.

"What is it?"

"Those kids are coming."

"Ok let them"

Five minuits after the phone Henry,Rika,Ryo,Kazu,Kenta and jeri came

"Hi Yamaki"Said Henry

"Hi.I think I told you don't have to come here,if I find anything I will imform you."

"We know,but we can't just sit there and wait."Rika was the one to speak now.

"You guys don't have to warry,we can handle this."Then some kind of alarm was heard.

"What that means?"Asked Jeri.

"That means that someone is trying to contact us.""That can only mean one thing,Gennai."He thought,and after a second or two,the old fegure appeared on the screan.

"Hello again friends"Gennai greeted them.

"Hi.You found anything?"

"Yes I did,but it's not good."

"What is it?Is it abount Takato,is he hurt?"Rika asked

"No it's not about Takato,it's about an evil who wants to take over the digital and the real world."

"At the moment we only care about Takato so contack us only when you have something to tell us about him"  
said Yamaki

"I think you didn't get it.I am not asking you,I am taking you."

"What?!Are you crazy we won't let you take them."Yamaki yelled.

"Yamaki please stop."

"Oh,Henry,you have to be kidding me."

"No,he isn't going to takeus without our will.He can see that we want to follow him."

"Exactly."

"Your parents are going to be really angry if I let you go."

"Don't warry we will tell them."Said Rika and went outside to call her mother.Kazu and Kenta followed her and Henry told Yamaki

"I want you to give this to my father,I made it in case that happened."

"As you wish."

"Yamaki can you tell my father that I am leaving?"Jeri asked

"I think you should do it."

"I can't."

"Ok then,I'll do it"

"Thanks Yamaki"

Several minuits after they were all ready to go.Gennai explained them about the traveling between dimensions and was about to leave when Yamaki told them

"One last thing Henry"

"Yeah?"

"Promish me that you'll take care of them.I would say it to Takato but he isn't with you."

"I promish Yamaki,we'll all be back"and with that they left Yamaki there.

I am sorry about this short chapter but I had to put it on it's own.Review please.


	9. The evil's power

9th chapter is done and we carry on!Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 9:THE EVIL'S POWER**

DIGITAL WORLD DD DIMENSION

The tamers reached the digital world ten minuits after they left Hypnos.This digital world was far diferent than their,it had many forests,lakes,ocean and much more.All the tamers were happy to see such a beautifull place.And to make things better,their digimon were there!All of them hugged their digimon.But then an explosion was heard

"What was that?"Ask Kazu and took out his D-Ark.

"Oh god the dd are fighting Emperordevimon!You need to go on their aid."Gennai said and Kazu yelled

"DIGI MODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"GUARDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANDROMON!"

"Now our turn!"Said Henry and he,Rika and Ryo yelled

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERIERMON BIOMERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"MONODRAMON BIOMERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

The four digimon managed to get in the heart of battle and they knew who were the good guys and who the bad.  
That digimon wasn't really big,he was a little bigger than Leomon,he had dark wings and an armor looking strong

"Don't warry we're on your side!"Yelled Jeri when they reached the dd.

"We accept any help we can get now."Said a boy with goggles on his head about three years older than her.

"GARGO MISSILE"

"SPIRIT STRIKE"

"THUNDERCLAP"

"LIGHTNING BLADE"

All the attacks hit the target.

"Yeah that's how we do it"Said Kazu.But when the smoke cleared,the tamers were shocked.The digimon wasn't hurt at all.Then he spoke,with the creapiest voice they had ever heard.

"If you think those pitifull attacks are going to harm me,you are fooling yourshelf.BLAST OF EVIL!"An explosion hit all the digimon and they all returned back to normal.Sakuyamon to Renamon and Rika,Megagargomon to Terriermon and Henry,Justimon to Monodramon and Ryo and Andromon to Guardramon.Marineangemon hurryed and shot some of his bubbles and helped them stand.

"This guy is too strong we have to retreat and figure out a way to beat him."Said Rika and everyone looked surprised

"It's the first time you say that Rika..."Said Ryo

"I know but you saw it too,there is no way we can beat him,not without help at least."

"Ok,let's go"They meat up with the others and Henry said

"We have to leave and find a hideout till we can attack him in full power and with all the help we can get."Everyone nodded and they all headed for the portal to the real world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIMENSION OF TIME

Takato and T.K were together again.That digimon Eliteleomon brought them inside a castle near the arena.

"No T.K you have to use more cards."Said Takato and the other replied

"So I use those card he gave me like that?"He sliced a card on his D-Ark

"Yeah,that's how you do it"T.K looked at his D-Ark

FLASHBACK

T.K was shocked.That digimon was the reason he was there?

"You are the one that brought me here?"

"Yes."

"Why,what have I done to you?

"Nothing,I brought you here in order to make you more powerfull and help you master the knight."

"What is this knight you are talking about?"

"All in time Takeru.Now go to the arena and ask Takato to help you learn about the modification cards."

"The what?"

"The modification cards,oh and that's a present from me."He said and his D-3 changed and became like Takato's."It is called D-Ark,now go and do as I said."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now,let's see about are combinations of many modification cards that can create a strong attack or difense.Here watch."He used the first combination he ever used."

"DIGI MODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE."Guilmon started running really fast and then Takato said

"DIGI MODIFY...HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE."And then Guilmon flue in incredible speed.

"That's a combo."

"It sure looks strong."

"Yeah,it is the first combo I used in my life."But then Eliteleomon's voice was heard.

"It's time you two get some sleep,it's going to be a hard day tommorow."They both went up the stairs and found their rooms.

"Tommorow we'll learn what kind of life is waiting us for the time we'll be here don't you agree T.K?"

"Yeah and I hope we won't need to wake up at eight o'clock in the morning."

"Don't warry,you won't wake up at eight you will at six."The other two sweetdroped and went to sleep."

Hope you liked it.Please Review.


	10. Enemys from the past

Keep on the reviews and the tips the help me a lot.Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 10:ENEMYS FROM THE PAST**

DIMENSION OF TIME

Takato's pov Takato woke up.He looked his watch and saw the time,it was six o'clock in the morning."Oh man he wasn't kidding"  
He thought.He standed up and started dressing."What is going to happen today?I hope he is not going to pressure us too much."Althought he was a bit warryed about what kind of training they would be doing,he was really exsited.He woke Guilmon up and together they went downstairs to have breakfast.When they reached the table with the food,they coudn't believe their eyes.There were plates with all the kinds of food:Eggs,tosts,milk,bread,cakes and much,much more.

"I DIED AND I WENT TO HEAVEN!"Said Guilmon so exsited that he forgot everything.

"Haha,I would tell you to wait T.K and Patamon,but there is no way you will."Takato teased him.And then T.K and Patamon appeared.T.K was still sleeping.

"Good morning T.K,you too Patamon."

"Morning..."Said T.K and sat on a chair,without noticing all this food.

"So what you want to eat?"Asked Takato.

"I would like some milk,cake and eggs,but here there is no way I can find them."

"Haha"

"What's so funny Takato?"Asked T.K a little angry.

"If you open your eyes you will see."He replyed.

"OH GOD"He said when he saw the food.

"So you wanted milk,cake and eggs...Here."He said and gave him a plate.

They stopped eating about half an hour later.Then Eliteleomon's voice was heard.

"Ok,now that you finished come outside and meet me."The kids followed the road that lead outside the castle.When they left gates they saw him.A lion digimon,same high as Liomon,with golden armor and a shiny sword.

"Time for your training"He said and told them to follow him."Takato was really nervous,he had been training with Guilmon only when he was fighting the digimon that came to the real world,or the digimon in the digital world.They kept walking till they reached the arena.

"Go in the middle."The others did as he said.

"Now listen,you have to work together in order to beat your opponents.Are you ready?"They pulled their D-Arks and card and nodded.

"Ok here they come.RESTORATION!"Suddenly data started flowting and surounding them.That data took the form of Devimon,  
Etemon,Mihiramon and Sandiramon.

"NO,this cannot be!"Said T.K when he saw Devimon and Etemon.

"How is this possible?We killed the two of you."Said Takato.

"I brought them back by taking their data and giving it life."

"Ok then let's delete them for ever!"Takato said and yelled

"DIGI MODIFY...DIGIVOLUSION ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!"

"Let's take them down Patamon."

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...PATAMON."

"DO IT WITH THE CARDS!"Takato yelled and T.K knew what to do

"DIGI MODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

The two digimon charged into battle.Devimon was glad to see angemon.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!"He said and attacked.

"HAND OF FEITH!"Devimon evaded the attack and hit Angemon.

"NO!"Yelled T.K and went to him.

"Now GRowlmon attack!"

"PYROBLASTER!"Sandiramon doged the attack and hit Growlmon.

"T.K we have to cooperate!"Said Takato and T.K nodded.The two digimon came together and attacked Devimon

"HAND OF FEITH!"

"PYROBLASTER!"

Devimon was anable to avoid the attacks and he disappeared.

"That's it,now to etemon"

"HAND OF FEITH!"

"PYROBLASTER!"But Etemon was too strong

"We need to get on the bext level."T.K suggested and Takato agreed

"You are right.Follow me."

"DIGI MODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGROWLMON!"

"MY TURN."Said T.K and yelled

"DIGI MODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"ANGEMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNAANGEMON!"

"Now let's go for the victory!"

"ATOMIc BLASTER!"

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

The blast hit Etemon who was thrown inside the gate and vanished.

"Now the other two!"

End of chapter sorry it took me so long but I was busy with school,anyway,Review please.


	11. Welcome back old friend

**CHAPTER 11:WELCOME BACK OLD FRIEND  
**

REAL WORLD DD DIMENSION

The dd and the tamers were all together at the park.They fled from Emperordevimon just in time.

FLASHBACK

"We need to flee and return when we get all the help we can."Said Rika and the others nodded.

"I don't think so."Said Emperordevimon and prepared to attack.

"CORONA BLASTER!"The attack hit the target and Beelzemon saved Rika,Ryo and the rest of the team.They managed to get to nearest T.V and get back to the real world.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I don't get it."Rika was the first to talk.

"What is it?"Tai wanted to know.

"We used all our best attacks and he didn't even hurt...How are we supposed to beat him?"

"I wish I knew..."He replied.

"But don't forget,we didn't have the help of Gallantmon."Said Henry and the others nodded.

"Who's Gallantmon?"Kari wanted to know.

"It's Guilmon's,Takato's partner,biomerge,and he rocks!"Said Kazu.

"And Takato is..."

"Our leader"Said Jeri.

"Hey,when he became our leader?!"That came from an angry Kazu.

"Since the time he is the best for the job."Said Rika calmly.

"Anyway he was sent to the dimension of time and..."He wasn't able to finish cause he was interapted by Tai

"You mean another kid is there too?"

"Tai,Gennai told us that."Kari told her brother.

"Oh yeah that's right."He said and he sweetdroped.

"Now,back to the main subject,we have to find a way to beat Emperordevimon."

Suddenly,Impmon started shaking

"What's going on?"Asked Jeri.

"I don't know I don't feel so well."Impon replied.Then started releasing data to the inviroment.

"NO IMPMON!"Shouted Rika.The data Impmon was releasing started taking form.After a minuit or two,Leomon was there.Everyone was surprised,but Jeri was too happy to notice them.

"LEOMON YOU ARE BACK!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DIMENSION OF TIME

"Thanks for the favor Eliteleomon."Takato said to the lion digimon.

FLASHBACK

Takato and T.K had finished off the other two digimon.Then Takato came to this idea.

"Hey Eliteleomon,can you get data from a digimon that absorbed it and give it back to life?"

"Of curse I can,why you ask?"

"I would like to ask you something."

"Ok"

"Can you take Leomon's data from Impmon and return him to life?"

"If you ask me like that of curse."He gathered some energy and yelled"RESTORATION"

END OF FLASHBACK

"No problem."He replied."Now back to the training.As I said,there are 6 waves of data I am going to bring you back to fight.The fist wave was easily beaten,but the others are stronger."

"So we just have to beat all the waves right?"Asked T.K"And then we'll be back home."

"It's not that simple.You see,you have to beat all the waves in a row"

"WHAT?!Are you kidding me,there is no way we can handle them."Takato complained.

"Looks like you don't know the waves.First one is Devimon-Etemon-Mihiramon-Sandiramon, second one is Myotismon-Chimeramon-Pajiramon-Vajramon,  
third one is Arukenimon-Mummymon-Indramon-Sinduramon, fourth one is Metalsidramon-Puppetmon-Kumbhiramon-Vikaralamon, fifth one is Machinedramon-Piedmon-Makuramon-Chatsuramon and the last one is..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."Said T.K

"Malomyotismon-Apocalymon infected by the D-Reaper."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"Both of them yelled.

"If you master the knight's power it won't."

"By the way who is Malomyotismon?"

"He is the digimon Davis,Yoley,Cody,Ken,Kari and I beat.He is just too strong.That D-Reaper is the virus you told me?"

"Yeah,the one we beat.So Apocalymon,who is he?"

"He is the digimon the original dd,including me,beat.He is created by sorrow and pain."

"And he is also my brother."Eliteleomon said and both kids and digimon were taken aback."

End of chapte I hope you liked it.Preview please.


	12. The story of the gods

Next one ready. 

**CHAPTER 12:THE STORY OF THE GODS**

Dimension of time

"You mean that you and Apocalymon are brothers?"

"Exactly Takato."

"But that's not possible.You are a good guy and he is a bad one.It's good and evil."

"You don't know anything yet.Let me tell you our story."He cleared his throat and started

"Thousands of years ago,when the Digital world was created,three god digimon were created with it.Those digimon were brothers and they were supposed to rule the digiworld together,  
and help the digimon evolve.Those digimon,ruled for many years in peach,but that peach broke down.Apocalimon the,oldest one,started war against his brothers.We didn't know why he started war against us,but soon we did.A virus,that was created by the sorrow and pain those digimon that were unable to digivolve had infected him."

"That's what he told us!He said:I was created from all that was lost during the divolving prosses."

"Yes I know.Let's continue.That time he started the attacks,my other brother and I were arguing about the tactiks we should follow.That lead us on seperating and be everyone against everyone.I was the one that wanted to save the world.Apocalymon was the one wanted to make everyone suffer like him and the last one,Emperordevimon,wanted to take over the world."

"So here is a new digimon in the story."Said Takato.

"What happened in the end?"T.K wanted to know

"I was the youngest one.Apocalymon thought I would be easy target,so he attacked me first.  
But he was wrong,I didn't want the digimon to suffer,so I had the help of all the good digimon."

"That's what always happens,so you beat him and then Emperordevimon."Takato was sure about the answer.

"No Takato."

"...Then what happened."

"My two brothers attacked me at the same time and there was no way to beat them both.I lost and they sealed me in this dimension.I have been watching there war from here and I have been training in orden to beat them when I am free again."

"But then why did Apocalymon attacked us and you didn't do a thing?"Asked T.K

"Because the seal is too strong and I can't leave this place.Not untill both my brothers are deleated.

"Well one is down."

"Yeah but the other still survives.He is the new threat I want you to destroy."

"Can you tell us more about him?"Asked Takato.Eliteleomon smiled.

"When I was out of the way,they carried on their war.Apocalymon corrupted as many digimon as he could,  
and Emperordevimon made the digimon follow him.I was watching all of them from here."

"What happened in the end?"

"Apocalymon beat Emperordevimon and he sealed him inside a medalion called 'The amulet of pain'.But when you beat Apocalymon,Emperordevimon was free to perform his attack.Althout,he realised he was too weak to fight the ones that beat his brother,he knew he had to,so he started training to become stronger and kill them."

"Wow,man this isn't good."

"I am afraid that there is more.By the time we had been training,he attacked the digital world and he crossed paths with your friends,don't warry,they managed to escape."He said when he saw their scared faces."Anyway,you have to get a lot stronger before you face him.He is far more strong than Apocalymon."

"But I thought you said he lost the war."Pointed Takato.

"Yes,but the time he passed inside the medalion,made him stronger."

"So what are we supposed to do?"T.K wanted to know.

"You are going to master the knight inside you and then he is going to be no match for you.

"I hope we can master it soon,cause if we don't,our friends are doomed."

"I am willing to follow your training scedule whatever it takes,if that can help us beat him."Said T.K and Takato nodded meaning"me too"

"Ok then let's beggin,go back to the arena and get ready to fight the first wave again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Real world dd dimension

The dd and the tamers waited for Gennai to come and informe them.He said he was going to check things in the digital world.After three hours of hartbeating,Gennai's face appeared on the screen of the computer.

"At last Gennai,what took you so long?"Tai asked inpesient.

"Thing are far worse than I feared."He repliyed.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Henry said.

"What is it?"Asked Rika

"The digital world is in ruins,and now he is going to the other one to distroy it too."

"WHAT?!"The tamers were shocked.

"It's not only that.He is going to activate the Demon doors."

"The what?"Asked Matt.

"The demon doors.Portals connecting the digital world to the real.If he manage to succed it,then he will be able to come here."

"Oh no,that's not good!"Kari pointed the obvius.

"I know,if he get the code from the temple of the creators,then we are all doomed.We have to prepare our defences.

That's it,hope you liked it.Please Review.


	13. The darkness returns

Hello,13th chapter is ready,enjoy

**CHAPTER 13:THE DARKNESS RETURNS**

Dimension of time

Takato's pov

Takato was sleeping.He had a strange dream about his friends.They were all standing on an altar.  
It had some figures that he couldn't see clear.They were all there,and T.K's friends and they didn't look so good.And then out of nowhere Piedmon attacked them.That wake him up.

"what the heck was that?"He wandered."Why they were?This couldn't be true,could it?Piedmon was deleted,  
that's what T.K told him anyway."He standied up and got dressed.He looked at his watch."It's too early to wake up Guilmon now,I'll let him sleep some more time."He went downstairs and went strait for the kichen.He was surprised to see T.K standing there.

"Hey."The other saw him and greede.

"What's wrong,you don't look so good."Takato noticed.

"Yeah,it's that dream I saw."With the mension of dream Takato froze.

"What kind of dream?"He asked

"I saw the others,you know,standing on an altar."Takato was palm.

"And after that Piedmon?"He asked in agony.

"Yes!?"T.K looked surprised."How do you know that?"

"I had the exact dream..."Then T.K's face became palm.

"This can't be good."

"I suggest we go talk to Eliteleomon."

"I hope he knows something."

They left the kichen without eating anything and went straight to the arena flor.He was standing there,  
watching something they couldn't see.They reached him and Takato was the first to talk.

"Good morning."

"Morning"He replied.

"What are you looking at?"T.K asked full of curiosity.

"I am watching your friends."He said calmly.

"WHAT?!"Both yelled.

"They are going to defend the altar of creators.My brother is going to attack there."

"They are going where?"T.K asked.

"The altar of creators.It's the sacred temple of the tamer's digital world."

"But what does Emperordevimon want to do there?"Takato asked this time.

"If he manage to get the code from the altar,he is going to be able to go to the real world."

"That's no good.If he go to the real world,he is going to destroy it for sure..."

"I know,that's why your friends went there.The problem is they have no chance right now."

"We have to act!"T.K sounded angry.

"At the moment you can't leave.I am going to buy you some time."He said and stood up.He walked back to the castle.The kids followed him.

"So what are you going to do?"Takato asked.

"I am going to create their crests again."

"YEAH!Then there is no way they can lose."T.k cheered.

"Wrong.Even with Wargreymon's and Metalgarurumon's help he won't be beaten.The only way is you."

"But what can we do?"

"You have to master your powers.Where are your digimon?"

"Upstairs,sleeping."

"Wake them up and meet me back to the garden.You are going on a mission."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digital world tamers dimension

Rika's pov

Rika landed normaly,while Kazu and Kenta with their faces.She was back home,actually,part of it.She headed to Kazu and Kenta and helped them stand on their feet.

"We are back on our digital world."She said.

"Yeah it looks like it."Replied Henry.

"So we have to follow Gennai's instraction to reach the altar.Which means we go...that way."Kazu said and started walking to the direction he pointed.But Rika grabed him

"Kazu,you are holding the map backwords."

"Oh,that's true,haha..."He said and sweetdroped.

"Let's get going."Jeri said."There is something wrong with Jeri."Rika thought and she followed her.

They had been walking for about two hours when they saw the altar.It was really huge.There were many stairs before you reach the altar.When they did all the tamers were shocked.Rika couldn't beleave her eyes.

"What's wrong?"Izzy asked.

"Those fegures..."Started Henry

"Are the monster makers."Finished Rika.

"Who are they?"Kari wanted to know.

"They are the ones that created digimon on our dimension."Said Jeri.

"Now"Said Tai and all turned to see him."We have to come up with a plan on how we are going to beat this guy."

"First of all we need to make some traps."Sora suggested.

"And prepare our strategy."Davis joined.

"We have to see,how many megas we got?"Joe asked.

"Let's see,one,two,three... we got four."Jeri said.

"We got Sakuyamon,Megagargomon,Justimon and Imperialdramon."Kenta said.

"Plus four dark masters."A voice was heared and all turned to face Piedmon."Oh man he is a mega,that's gonna be difficult..."Rika thought before pulling her D-Ark out.

End of chapter.Please Review.


	14. Mega's power

Sorry about the time,but school is school,so for the time,this is the time avery chapter is going to take.Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 14:MEGA'S POWER**

Digital world tamers dimension

Kazu's pov

The mega digimon charged and the chosen children weren't able to fight back."But I thought that he was deleted..."Kazu thought.

"How is this possible?"Asked Kari."We beat you!How can you still be allive?"

"My silly girl,my master's brother brought me back to life in order to destroy you!And that's what I am going to do!"He said and he charged again."We can't let him do that!He can't kill my friends!"

"EVERYONE DOWN!"Shouted Tai and all at ones kneeled to dodge Piedmon's knifes.

"HAHA,you are so worthless without you crests,you can't even touch me!"He charged for a third time.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"Shouted Rika,Henry and Ryo together.

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO...SAKUYAMON!"

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON!"

"MONODRAMON BIOMERGE TO...JUSTIMON!"

The three mega charged into battle.Piedmon was surprised to see them,but he didn't pull back.

"It looks like there are some worth-fighting here."

"You are going down!"Sakuyamon yelled

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

"GARGO MISSILE!"

"justice burst!"

The attacks hit the target.Piedmon was badly hurt.He standed up and yelled

"CURSE YOU!!!"And then he vanished.The chossen were all surprised.

"YEAH,that stupid clown was no match for the three of you."Kazu cheered for them.

"Something is wrong here..."Said Rika who had debiomerged.

"I know what you mean."Answered Henry."How can he still be allive after you beat him?"He turned to see the dd.

"We have no idea.It lookes like that he managed to rebuild himshelf..."Said Izzy.

"NO!"Tai shouted and scared everyone to death.

"Hey what's the big idea?"Asked his sister in anger.

"He didn't rebuild himshelf.Remember what he said?'my master's brother brought me back to life in order to destroy you'.That means that apocalymon's brother brought him back.But who is he?

"I am"A voice out of nowhere said.

"What?Who are you?"

"Oh come on now,you know me.I almost killed you the last time."

"EMPERORDEVIMON?!"Asked a scared Yolei.

"Exactly,and now please stand back so I can get the data from this altar."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dimension of time

Takatos pov

"So if I recall He said to go to the forest right?"Asked T.K

"Yeah that's what he said."

Flashback

Takato and T.K woke up Patamon and Guilmon and they went back to the garden.There,Eliteleomon told them what their mission was.

"You have to go to the forest and get the two cards you'll find on the stone altar.If you do so come back.

"Why should we go find those card?What are they going to do so they'll help us?"

"All in time Takato,you'll see.And when you get them,don't use them untill I tell you"

End of flashback

"I still don't get it,why should we get the cards and we mustn't use them till he tells us to?"

"There must be a reason.They may be so powerfull that we won't be able to controll that much power."

"Maybe."He replied.

They passed the narrow path that lead them out of the cave and they saw the forest.They started walking in order to reach it,but while they were walking for about 20 minuits the forest was vanished.

"What the heck?!"Takato was surprised."What trick is this?"He thought"Is that some kind of trap or am I going crazy?"T.K was too socked to speak.When he was finally back in his senses he said

"I thing Eliteleomon is doing this.It may be a test or something like that."And then,the forest reapeared,but in a diferent location.

"I think you are right"He replied."Then we got to hurry,before it vanish again."Eliteleomon,I hope that those cards are going to help us beat your brother..."He thought and he started running.

That's it for now hope you liked it.Please Review.


	15. Mission impossible

15th chapter is ready,Enjoy 

**CHAPTER 15:MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

Dimension of time

Takato's pov

Takato and T.k had lost the forest for third time.Guilmon sat down and starting complaining.

"Oh come on Takato,I am so hungry!"

"I know boy but we have to reach the forest."

"But I can't move."

"Stop you two,the forest is about to reappear."They waited for about a couple of minuits and the forest appeared.Althought this time,it appeared right in front of them.

"Yeah baby,that's what I call luck!"Cheered T.K.The company entered the forest.It was very big.  
The trees were so hight and thick,that you couldn't see the sky.In front of them,there was a river.  
There was a lot of wildlife(wildlife of digimon of corse).

"It's so beautifull..."Said Takato in happyness.

"I couldn't."Said Guilmon.Takato was surprised.Guilmon liked the countryside.

"Why is that boy?"He asked

"I can't see anything here that I can eat..."The other three laughted.

"Anyway,we have to keep going.Don't forget about the altar and the cards.And who knows what our friends are doing at the moment,they might be in grave danger."Said Takato and deleted a thought of Henry,Rika and the others dead.

"You are right Takato,we have to hurry get the card and beat Emperordevimon before he enters the real world."T.K said and started walking the little road leading deeper in the woods.

"What can I say?Whent it's for our friends we can't wait."And he followed him.None of the four noticed a figure following them sneaking past the trees.

Meanwhile in the digital world of tamers dimension

Sora's pov

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"DOUBLE STARS!"

"GARGO MISSILE!"

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

"JUSTICE KICK!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"BUNNY BLADES!"

"CORONA DESTROYER!"

All the attacks hit Emperordevimon.'I hope he didn't survive that...Althought I think he did.'

"HAHA,he is history!He can't survive the attack of the chosen children all together!"Kazu yelled.Sora was gratefull of what happened.

Flashback

The tamers were fighting Emperordevimon.Greymon and the others were knoked down.exept Impirialdramon who was strong enought to survive the attacks.Sora felt so useless.

"DAMN!If only we were able to reach the mega level we could have beaten this guy up!"Yelled Tai

"We can't do it without our chrests Tai,that's impossible!"Shouted Izzy and he kneeled beside the week Tentomon.'There must be a way,we can't leave them die!'Sora thought

"WHY CAN"T WE HELP?!"Yelled Tai.But then,out of nowhere a light appeared.Everyone turned to see some strange light blowing into pieces and going to every original dd.

"NO!"Shouted Cody in fear that his friends were going to die.Sora then felt it.The power of her crest glowing in her hand.She opened her eyes and saw it.Her chrest was there.

"Biyomon,it's time to reach the ultimate!"

"I can feel it Sora,the power is so strong,I CAN DIGIVOLVE!"

End of flashback

The smoke started clearing.Sora could feel her hurt beating so fast.She was unable to breath.'Could this be the end of him?Or he is too powerfull to die?'Then the figure of Emperordevimon appeared.

"Are you planning on attacking me again?Or should I just destroy you and get the data?"

"NO THIS CAN'T BE!"Tai Burst.

"Oh yes it can.You see,your attacks are worthless,they didn't even hurt me.You don't worth my time."He started walking to the altar.'Sora was alarmed.

"Garudamon,come here!"She called her partner.Garudamon was surprised,but she went to her.

"What is it Sora?You aren't thinking of getting me out of the battle,do you?"She asked.

"Not exactly.I want you to stay behind.In case he attackes us,we have to get a getaway."

"I got it.I'll stay behind and if things get agly,I'll get you all out of here."

"Thanks Garudamon."Meanwhile the other digimon had taken place beetwin the altar and Emperordevimon.

"So be it."He said calmly before attacking

"EVIL AURORA!"From his body,a wave full of dark energy started growing.It hit the chosen digimon,all exept Garudamon.The digimon were thrown back and didigivolved/dibiomerged.

"GARUDAMON LET'S GO!"Sora yelled and Garudamon acted quickly.She grabed every digimon and child and flaw away.'This is one for him.The next one is going to be in the real world...'

Dimension of time

Takato,T.K,Patamon and Guilmon had been walking for about four hours.The forest was a lot bigger than it looked.

"Let's take a break?"Patamon asked a little nervus.

"This is the seventh time I say that,NO Patamon,we don't have time to relax,we have to find the cards Eliteleomon said."T.K said in anger.

"...T.K..."Takato started.

"What is it?"The other responded.

"I think we should take a break,No"He hurried to say before T.K could speak"listen,we need to be in full power to continue our training.If we go back and we are not able to move a musle,then we won't train."

"..."He started thinking before saying"You are right Takato,I had been acting foolish.Sorry Patamon..."

"It's ok T.K,I know you are worried about our friends,but I am too you know."

"Yes,I do.So Let's go there under that rock"He said pointing a stone."and rest for a while."

"At last."Said Guilmon.They walked to the stone,but they stoped a couple of steps away.

"I can't beliave it..."Started Takato and T.K finished."The altar!We found it!"He started running towards it.

"Wait for me!Don't lay a hand on my card,cause I'll kill you!"He shouted and followed.He found T.K watching the cards on the stone.

"So,what are we going to do?Should we get them out,or will we wait for a miracle to happen?"

"I prefer the first one."Said Guilmon and Patamon agreed.

"Are you ready T.K?"Said Takato while he knelled in front of the first card.

"As always."He responded and touched the card.They tryed to pull them out.They couldn't.

"What's wrong?I thought we could do it."

"Strange.What could this mean?"

"Why don't you try to pull the other cards?"Asked Patamon

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you,T.K,try to pull the one Takato is trying to,and you,Takato,the one T.K does?"

"We can try it."Takato said and changed places.They tryed to pull the cards,which were pulled easily.

"Looks like you were right Patamon."Said T.K a little proud.

"Thanks"Said Patamon embarashed.

"So,let's rest for a while and head back.Suggested T.K and the others were glad to hear that.

End of chapter.Review please.

Guys I am leaving for vacation so I am not going to update for some time.Hope you can wait for the next chapter :) cya.


	16. The birth of Seraphimon

Another chapter is ready without much trouble making.Enjoy! 

**CHAPTER 16:THE BIRTH OF SERAPHIMON**

Dimension of time

Takato,T.K,Patamon and guilmon were sleeping on the altar.They didn't notice the digimon that slowly reached the altar.He was a light-colored digimon with wings and a mark on his chest.

"Look at them.They look so happy.Should I do something to scare them?But still"He said thinking."I've never seen those two digimon.They have the same type of body,but diferent characteristics.Let's shake them."He said and he sent a ball of ice up the sky.A couple of minuits later,fire more digimon,exactly like him exept the color appeared.There were one orange,one black,one brown and one green.

"Hello brothers."Icedevimon said to the other four.

"Why you summoned us brother?"The black one asked.

"There are some digimon over there that got the cards from the altar."

"That's impossible!We already tryed and we did nothing,they can't be stronger than the Devimon brothers!"

"They can't have the power to beat all the elements together."Said the red one."don't forget we have the powers of ice,fire,earth and wind,the for elements and we also have the darkness."He pointed at the black Devimon.

"Magnadevimon is right.We can't be beaten if we are all together.The last time we lost cause we were seperated."

"So you suggest we go over there,delete those foolish digimon and get the cards?"Said the black one.

"Yes Hazzardevimon,and I think that Razordevimon and Slidedevimon are with me."He said pointing the other two Devimons who nodded.

"Gr...I am outmached let's go."He said and flew to the sky.

Takato's pov

"HAZZARD STING!"He attacked.Takato and T.K woke up from the shout and left the stone they were sleeping just in time to avoid the attack.

"Hey!Watch where you throw your Shots,you'll hurt somebody!"T.K shouted in anger.

"That's what we want."Answered Icedevimon and Takato looked at him.He couldn't beliave his eyes.

"YOU!Guilmon and I beat you!"He yelled and Icedevimon laughted.

"I think you're mistaken,I've never seen you."Takato looked at him curius.'Wait a minuit!He is other Icedevimon.We are in the dimension of time.'

"All together now brothers!"Yelled Razordevimon."

"T.K we have to fight!"Takato said and the other nodded.Takato then shouted:

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

"DIGI MODIFY...MATRIX DIGIEVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"PATAMON MATRIX DIVIVOLVE TO...MAGNAANGEMON!"

"What?Impossible,how could they digivolve?!"Asked Slidedevimon surprised.

"GATE OF DESTINY!"Yelled Magnaabgemon and the golden portal appeared.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"The attackes hit Razordevimon who was thown back.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"He said in madness and then yelled:

"WING BLADE!"The attack hit Magnaangemon who didigivolved back into Patamon.

"T.K they are too strong!You have to try Biomerge!"Gallantmon shouted and T.K Looked at him.

T.K's pov

'What should I do?Patamon and I never tryed to biomerge and Patamon is too weak at the moment.'Gallantmon's shout desturbed his thoughts.

"PLEASE T.K,I need your help!"T.K saw Gallantmon been attacked by five.'I can't let him die!'He told himshelf and turned to Patamon.

"Patamon...do you have the power to try biomerge?"

"I can try T.K,I still got much power inside me."

"Ok then let's do it!"He standed up and yelled:

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"But nothing happened.T.K turned back and saw his partner really week.

"No Patamon you are too weak I can't do it.I am just thinking what will happen to you."

"T.K please you have to beliave in yourself and me!DO IT!"'But Patamon is too weak I can't risk his life.'Then his D-Ark started glowing.

"T.K...my power...it's coming back!"Said Patamon.

"That's it!It's time to biomerge!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"And then he felt the power running throught his veins.

"PATAMON BIOMERGE TO...SERAPHIMON!"

Seraphimon charged to Hazzardevimon and performed his attack

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"The lightning hit the target who screamed in pain and deleted.

"NO!HAZZARDEVIMON DEFEATED LIKE THAT?!"Shouted Razordevimon in fear.

"Never leave your guard!LIGHTNING CHARGE!"Razordevimon was thrown back and deleted."COVER ME!Yelled Gallantmon and Seraphimon got in front of him.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"He yelled and the holy orbs were thown to the enemys.

"Now my turn!SHIELD OF THE JUST!"The beam hit the three remaining Devimons who were deleted too.Gallantmon debiomerged to Takato and Guilmon and Seraphimon to T.K and Patamon.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!I can't describe how it feels to be a digimon.I can't beliave it would feelso good tho be united with your best friend!"T.K sounded exsited.

"Yeah,I'll always remember the first time we biomerged,Guilmon.It was incredible."Said Takato.

"So how about heading back to the castle so we can carry on our training?"Suggested Patamon and the others nodded.

Real world tamers dimension

Tai's pov

The chosen children were all together at the park.Some time ago,Emperordevimon loaded the data from the altar of creators.  
Izzy had taken his laptop with him in orden to keep in tought with Gennai.Tai was sitting seperatly from the others.'I am a useless leader.I let them down.A couple of hours ago we may had been dead if Sora and Garudamon hadn't saved us.And now due to my stupidity Emperordevimon is going to come here,on the real world!We can fight him but still,we will be hardly a challenge...'His thoughts were interupted by some footsteps heard from behind.Tai turned and saw Sora.

"Hey Tai,what are you thinking?"She asked full of concern.

"Nothing."He answered but Sora knew him too well to let the lie pass.

"Why don't you tell me Tai,we are best friends."

"Nothing,it's rally nothing"He said but after a couple of seconds he started talking again."I am a worthless leader.Today we almost got killed because I wasn't smart enougt to stop where I had to."Sora didn't respond,her face looked socked.

"I can't beliave it.I never expected you,Taichi Kamiya to say that.Where is the Tai I know,the Tai I admire,the Tai I love?"The last words sliped her.She didn't want to say them.Tai realised what she said and he turned to face her.

"You...love me?"He asked.That definatly took him aback.

"Well,er...I said that but..."Tai talked before she could finish

"Tell me something Sora.Do you love me,or it was just something to cheer me up?I want you to be honest."Sora didn't know what to answer.Finally she desided.

"No...It was just something to cheer you up."She said.Tai's hart sunk.He loved Sora.When she said she loved him he became so happy,  
but now...He stood up and started walking the forest along the lake in the middle of the park.'We are close to the end.If Emperordevimon manage to come here,we'll die for sure.'He kept walking,thinking of what Sora told him.After an hour or two,He herd someone calling his name.He turned back to see his sister yelling at him.

"Come on Tai,Genna got some good news to tell us."Tai was feeled with hope and he started running,following his sister.

Looks like I was able to write another chapter before I leave for Cavasion.Thanks for yous reviews Depthmon.You ar a reason I wrote this Chapter so fast.Happy new year everyone!


	17. Time for real training

Another chapter is ready before 2008.Enjoy.(btw:I am still on hollydays)

**CHAPTER 17:TIME FOR REAL TRAINING**

Dimension of time

Takato's pov

The two children and their digimon were walking throught the deserd in order to reach the cave.They had to go back to the castle and train harder so that their friends could stay alive.Takato didn't feel so good.  
T.K noticed that and asked him full of consern.

"Takato,is there any problem?"

"No it's just that I am a little tired."

"Are you sure?Takato listen,we can wait if you don't feel good."

"I am ok T.K don't warry."

"All right then..."

Takato felt so bad.He didn't want to lie to T.K,but he had no other chose.To be honest,he felt really sick.  
He could even had fever.'Oh god...what can I do?I can't keep up.I think I should have told T.K the truth.But, on the other hand,he is going to stop.I won't make him wait here.When we get back to the castle I will go sleep'  
They continued walking to the castle.Takato was feeling weaker and weaker.He was about to colupse,but he didn't.  
'NO.I won't colapse till we get bakc!I have to stay strong.'They reached the cave.'Just a little bit...'They Finaly reached the castle.T.K turned to Takato.

"Takato,you look terible!"

"Do I?..."Takato said and he passed out.

Takato's dream

He was standing on a rock.He was surrunded by a sea of darkness.'Where am I?'

"Takato..."He heard a voice behind him.He turned back and saw Rika.

"Rika?!How can this be?You can't come here."

"Takato..."Another voise.Now he saw Henry.

"What's going on?!How can you guys be here?"

"You betrayed us!"Said Henry.

"Emperodevimon is coming for us...He is coming to the real world to kill us."

"NO!You have to be kidding me."

"You are a chicken.You left us die and you are away."Said Rika again.

"He will open the Demon doors..."

"What are the Demon doors?"

"Goodbye Takato..."

"No you guys!Please don't go!"

He woke up.

"Oh,slowly there."T.K said.

"Where am I?

"We are back to the castle.We reached it and you passed out."

"Oh my head hurts so much...How much have I been sleeping?"

"Not long.About four hours.Takato...why you didn't told me that you were sick?"

"It's just that I didn't want to slow you down.Wait a minuit!Aren't you training?!"

"No I stayed here to watch over you."

"Let's go start our train!I am ready to get back in action!"T.K laughed

"I don't think so.You are still weak."

"Are you calling me weak?"Takato asked annoyed.

"Yeah."

"How about a duel then?Seraphimon versus Gallantmon."

"OH I think you misunderstood.I mean you are ill.You have to recover."

"No thanks,I am ready to kick some ashes."

"Well,if you say so,I am ready too."

"Let's start then!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Real world tamers dimension

Yolei's pov

They had been waiting for Tai and Kari to return.Yolei was so sad.She knew that she was hardly a fighter.  
'I am too weak.Hawkmon can only reach the champion level.Me and Cody are the only ones that can't help.'She stood up and started making circles.

"Sorry we are late guys."A voice said.Yolei turned back and saw Tai.

"About time..."Said Matt.

"So Gennai,what you have for us?"Asked Ken.

"Kari told me you got good news."Tai said.

"Yeah.It lookes like Emperordevimon won't be able to come to the real world soon."Yolei turned to face him.

"Are you kidding me?He loaded the data from the altar didn't he?"

"Yes,he did."He replied.

"But if he got both datas,then he got the key to open the Demon doors."Yolei pointed.

"That's what I thought.But it looks like there is more."

"What do you mean?"Asked Jeri

"You see,there is something I didn't know.A page on the book talking about the Demon doors was missing."

"Are you sirius?!You made us go there and almost die for nothing?"Kazu Asked full of anger.

"NO kazu.The page was talking about the Destiny stones."All the dd were socked.

"What?!"yelled Cody.

"Yes.In order to open the Demon doors you have to destroy all the Destiny stones and I would like to remind you that there is still one more stone that survives."

"That means we have to act!"Said Rika

"We have to hurry and go to the stone."Henry said,but the most unexpected thing happened.

"No,we can't beat him."Yolei was scared.'This can't be...How can Tai say that?'Yolei had never seen Tai losing his curage.

"Tai you don't mean that,do you?"Said Mimi who couldn't beliave it.

"Guys,Emperordevimon is extremly strong.We can't beat him like that..."

"Tai you are doing the same thing you did when we first went to the digital world."Yolei didn't understood that.'What does Izzy mean?'

"No Izzy.I am not going to chicken again like I did in the pyramid.The last time he almost killed us without using the half of his true power.I suggest we go find some strong allis or get your digimon to Megas."

"Get our digimon to megas?Tai,Armadillomon and Hawkmon can't even reach the Ultimate level..."Yolei pointed.

"That means you have too much work to do.Gennai,can they reach the next level without crests?"

"But they do have crests..."

"What?"Asked Cody.

"You don't have your own crests but you are borowing power from the digeggs crests."

"Then we must hurry and reach the ultimate at least!"

"Emperordevimon is trying to find the Destiny stone.You have some time to do your training.Don't waste it."

End of chapter.


	18. The revival

Chapter 18 is ready.Thanks FallenArchangel for your reviews.Enjoy. 

**CHAPTER 18:THE REVIVAL**

Dimension of time

Takato's pov

Takato and T.K walked downstairs to meet Eliteleomon.Takato didn't forget the dream he had when he was unconsius.What did Rika and Herny ment?What the heck are the Demon doors?This question was twisting his mind.They reached the hall which was as always full with all kinds of food.Guilmon was busy eating everything and he didn't notice his tamer till he sat next to him.

"Takato!Are you all right now?"He asked

"Yeah boy,I am ok."He replied.He got up and put in his plate some milk,coffe and a croisan.He returned to his sit and started his brekfast.A couple of minuits later,Eliteleomon entered the hall.

"It's good to see you all right again Takato."He said.

"Good to be back."

"So did you get the cards?"

"Yes,we did.I still don't understand their power."T.K answered.

"Their power is incredible T.K.With those cards you will get a lot stronger."

"And if we keep up the training by beating weeklings,then we will never be able to beat him"Takato said.

"Don't warry Takato.I know that you are sick of fighting the first waves,but..."Eliteleomon was interupted by T.K who said:

"What?!Are we still going to fight the first waves?!They are just one hit k.o"

"Of corse you will.But,what did you mean when you said weeklings?I thought you meant the first waves."

"No.I mean those Devimons that attacked us when we started heading back to the castle."

"What?You never told me that you were attacked by Devimons."

"Well,they weren't exactly Devimons."Takato answered.

"...I am confused.Were they Devimons or not?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"They had the same sape as Devimon but they were colored.One white,one green,one orange,one black and one brown"  
Eliteleomon was taken aback.His face became white like paper.Takato couldn't understand why he did that,so he asked.

"...Why are you acting like that?"

"You met...the Devimon lord?"

"The who?"T.K asked confused.

"The Devimon lords.Hazzardevimon,Magnadevimon,Razordevimon,Slidedevimon and Icedevimon.They are also called the Devimon brothers."

"Yeah,that's how they are called."

"What happened,how did you ascape?"

"...Actually,we didn't escape."

"What do you mean?"

"We beat them."

"WHAT?!That's impossible!You can't have beaten them!Especially when they are all together."

"Why is that?"Asked T.K with a tone of irony in his voice.

"Because they were the right hand of Emperordevimon when he faught us!They are the most powerfull digimon in the digital world.After Emperordevimon,Apocalymon and me of corse."He added quickly.

"You got to be kidding me.You mean we beat the strongest digimon ever?And we didn't even swet!."Cheered Takato.

"Then it is time..."He said calmly this time."Follow me."He waved them to follow him.The others stood up and followed.'Looks like it is time for some action.'they went deep inside the castle.Takato had never been in that coridor of the castle.There were some paintings of digimon up the wall and a red carpet leaded their way.They finally reached the room.Takato was amazed.It was a big,round room,surrounded bu an underwater lake.Up ahaid,there was a big altar.

T.K's pov

"This is the Sacred altar of this place.The dimension of time was created by it.Now it's one more time to use it's magic."He finished and he went straight to it.He pulled something out of his pocket.And then,T.K understood what it was.

"MY CREST!"He stated excited.

"Correct T.K,and here is another crest."He said and he pulled another crest from his pocket."This is the Crest of the gallant." T.K became confused.Was there a crest of the gallant?No.None had this one.

"But...none got that crest."He said

"Now there is one for it.And he stands next to you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Real world tamers dimension

Cody's pov

The choosen children were have a 30 minuits brake.The had been training for 4 and Armadillomon couldn't stand.They were exosted.'This training is too difficult.There had been only 4 hours and I can't move a musckle.'He was liying on the grass.  
'God,Armadillomon can't stand.'He thought as he saw his digimon friend sleeping next to him.Then,he heard Davis yelling.

"Hey guys.The brake is over,we have to get back on our training."Cody didn't respond.'Davis is too excited I can say.'Davis yelled again the same.Yolei then shouted back in anger.

"DAVIS!It has only been 10 minuits!We still got 20 more."

"I know,but time is too presius,we can't waste it!"Then Cody couldn't controll his anger.

"DAVIS!We can't even move!You haven't been training as hard as we did so stop yelling.If you want go train your own."'He deserved it'  
Davis,then,left them wispering something Cody couldn't understand.Matt started playing his started feeling relaxed.He slowly fall asleep.He had nightmares about the world,about his friends,about him.

He finally woke up.He was swetting.He opened his eyes and looked for the others.He finally saw them training near the lake.He became furius.'They started without me.How could they?'He stood up and headed to them.When he reached them he yelled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"The others got disturbed from their training and turned to face him.Kari was the one to talk.

"You looked too tired Cody,we thought you should get some rest.

"Kari,I know I am the youngest,but I have to train.I don't have time to sleep.I am the weekest hear,don't forget that."

"Ok then,come here and train."Cody had almost reached Kari when Izzy shouted.

"I got a message from Gennai.He said that Emperordevimon finished the search in the west sector.He is going to South sector so the stone is safe for now."'That's good.I have time to train.'He kneeled and whispered to his partner.

"Hey Armadillomon.We have to get to work and fast.Listen,we have to train even at night when they will all be sleeping.We have to be prepared for the ultimate chalenge."

"Ok Cody,I am your partner and I will always follow you."Cody was happy that Armadillomon agreed.

"Thanks friends.Now let's get started."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digital world dd dimension

Emperordevimon's pov

He was watching over the progress of the search.West sector was clear.The last destiny stone standing was somewhere to the south,east or north sector.'When I destroy the last destiny stone then I will go to the Real world and I will concuare it.I am sure that the choosen children will try to stop me.They just never give up.I can't beleave that those weaklings beat my brother.There must be something special on them.I am sure that they are training at the moment.'That moment,a slave digimon collapsed.

"Take him in the prison.I will take care of him later."His guards came and took him away.'I know they are tired,but I must find the stone at all costs.And the Choosen children will not be on the way.'He turned back and got inside his castle.Then it hit him.

"THAT'S IT!"He yelled."I am going to bring back my fallen heros."He said and made a move with his hands.Then five figures started taking form.  
When the forms were completed,he said with happyness.

"Welcome back my beloved Brothers."The black-colored digimon said

"We are glad to serve you ones again.The Devimon brothers are made to obey you."

End of chapter.I am going to answer some questions.

1:T.K's D-Ark is green colored like his D-3.  
2:I didn't use T.K's crest cause he didn't have it yet.  
3:I am going to use his crest for another reason.


	19. One more crest!

Chapter 19 is ready.Enjoy! 

**CHAPTER 19:ONE MORE CREST?!**

Dimension of time

Eliteleomon's pov There they stood.Takato,T.K and their digimon,watching Eliteleomon.They looked like they were paralised.Then Eliteleomon disided to speak.

"What's so strage?Takato is the destined one to have this crest."Takato finally snaped out of his sock and spoke

"But I don't need a crest.I can reach the ultimate,even the mega level without it..."Eliteleomon couldn't hold it.  
He started laughing making Takato angry.

"What's so funny?!"He asked.'He can't be serius.'

"You got to be kidding me.Takato,the crest have great power.It can't only help you reach the mega level."

"What do you mean by that?"Asked T.K who looked confused.

"Your crests does have the power to get your digimon to ultimates and megas,but they can do more than that."

"Could you please be more specific?"

"Well,your crest is the crest of hope.You are the warrior of hope.The crests you and your friends have,are the ones that keeps the digital world in ballance.If one of those is destroyed then the digital world is going to have consicuenses."

"Ok...that means that we are the ones that protect the digital world with double way.But I still don't understand what whis is going to do to help us."

"There is a profecy too.You see I am not a mega level digimon."The children looked sock.'I don't blame them.They knew that the strongest level is the mega.But it is just not possible a Digigod to be at the same level as a mortal digimon.'

"You mean that digimon can reach even highter?"Asked Takato with a tone of desire in his voice.

"Not every digimon Takato.You see the next level is called Godmega.That means it's only the gods that can reach it.  
But the profecy is talking about another way to reach that level.The twin nights.The profecy is talking about two digimon that will surpass the mega and will reach the next level.Only this level is called Knightmega.That's where the crests enters the game.The crests conbined with the two cards of the legend are going to bring the fulfill of the Profecy.

"Can I ask a question?"T.K asked looked a bit socked.

"Sure T.K"Sais Eliteleomon.'What is he going to ask?If he is the one of the profecy maybe.'

"Are you kidding me?"Eliteleomon sweetdroped.'I'll never understand this generation.'

"No T.K,I would never joke about this."

"And we are suposed to be the ones the profecy is talking about?"

"Yeah,that's what I guess.And I am almost never wrong."'Well,he actually asked the question.'

"If we reach the Knightmega,will we be able to beat Emperordevimon?"

"Your chanses of succes will reach the 50"'That's another guess I hope I am right.'

"Then what are we waiting for?Let's get to work!I can't wait to kick that clone's ass."

"I AM WITH YOU!"Said Takato and he went straight to Eliteleomon to get his crest.

"Not yet."He looked at their surprised faces."I first have to power them up."He put the crests on the altar and they started glowing.When they stoped,he took them and said.

"Now.It is time for you to get them and go try them out.If you have beaten the Devimon brothers,then it is going to be easy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Real world tamers dimension

Kari's pov

The dd and the tamers were training.All of then made a lot of progress.Kari and Gatomon became two times stronger.

"Go for it Angewomon!"She shouted as she and Angewomon were fighting Mimi and Lilymon.

"You too Lilimon!"Mimi shouted back.

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"CELESTIAN ARROW!"The two attacks met in the middle of the battle.Lilymon pulled back while Angewomon charged to her.

"CELESTIAN ARROW!"The arrow of light pirced Lilymon who dedigivolved to Palmon.

"Palmom!"Shouted Mimi as she run towards her wounded partner.'Oh no,Angewomon hit her too hard.'She reached Palmon.

"Oh Gatomon,that was a really good fight."Palmon said to Gatomon who dedigivolved too.'Thanks god.'

"Sorry about that Palmon,I shouldn't have hit you so hard..."

"No hard feelings Gatomon,I am out just for a couple of minuits till my power is back."Then Cadys voice was heard.

"Ankylomon attack!"Kari was surprised by that.Yesterday Cody was the weakest.And today he was kicking Aquilamon's ass.

"MEGATON PRESS!"The attack hit the weak Aquilamon who collapsed and dedigivolved to Hawkmon.

"YEAH!"Yelled Cody with enthusiasm.

"Hawkmon are you all right?"Yolei asked her partner.Then Kari so Cody going to Yolei.

"Is Hawkmon all right?"Asked Cody looking a little scared.

"I am fine,I am just a little exasted."Hawkmon said.

"Cody I can't beleave it,you became so strong."Said Yolei acnd Cody smiled.Kari walked to him.

"Cody I have to say it,you are the one that has taken the training the most siriusly."

"Thanks Kari,it's just that I want to be a part of the battle."

"Soon,we'll be able to beat Emperordevimon and we'll bring peach ones again."Said Kari'At least I hope so.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digital world dd dimension

Emperordevimon's pov Emperordevimon was sitting on his throne.He had been waiting for the report of his brothers.'Soon...'He kept telling himshelf.'Soon we will find the last Destiny stone that survives and we will destroy it.Then I will be able to go to the real world.But still...'He got up.'What am I going to do with the chossen?They are just children.If they get in my way again,I will crash them.'Then he felt it.Someone of his brothers was coming.If he wasn't mistaken,it must be Icedevimon.

"What is it brother?Do we have anything?"He said as he turned to face Icedevimon.

"Yes master.We found a way to go to the real world.But only one of us can go a day.Our data is too much to pass the gate."

"Ok then.Go there one by one and if the chossen children try to stop you,annihilate them."Icedevimon smiled.

"With plesure master."

End of chapter.Looks like I am giving Emperordevimon some feeling.Let's see what will happen next!Don't lose next chapter:Surpassing the mega!!Now review please.


	20. Surpassing the mega

Chapter 20 is ready.Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 20:SURPASSING THE MEGA**

Dimension of time

Takato's pov

Takato and T.K followed the narrow coridor with the carpet and the pictures.They went upstairs and got out throught the big gate of the castle.Eliteleomon came out a couple of minuits later.

"And now we are going to see if you are telling the truth about the Devimon brothers."Takato was exsited.Eliteleomon continued."I want you to consentrate.Gather all your power,and the four of you,on the cards.The slice the cards and we'll see if you are powerfull enought.

"You think we'll be able to do it?"T.K asked.Takato understood he was exsited or scared.His hands were shacking a bit and his voice was a bit weaker.

"Yes T.K,follow the instactions I gave you and you'll be able to do it."'Ok Takato,it is time to put you strength in test.'He told himshelf.

"Now get ready.When I say go,start gathering your power on the cards."Takato was waiting.His hand,too,started shacking.

"GO!"Takato closed his eyes and consentrated.He couldn't think,he was just holding the card on his hand.'How am I supposed to gather my power on the card?'

"Stop!You are going to fart if you keep that."Takato heard Eliteleomon saying.He opened his eyes and that he saw made him laugh.T.K's face was as red as a tomato.

"T.K,you are not supposed to gather your blood on your head."Takato had stoped laughing.

"I just don't know how to do it..."T.K asked the question that Takato was about to ask.

"Ok...Listen,you have to use your mind.Think that every part of your body got energy and try to move it with your mind so it can reach the hand that you hold the card.Then move all the energy on the fingers you hold the card.The you will be able to use it.So let's go again.GO!"Takato began doing what he was told to do.With his mind,he started moving energy from every inch of his body,on his hand.He was surprised.'I can sence it!'The power he had on his hand was great.He moved it even farther in his hand,almost reached the finger.Finally he did it.He couldn't feel that energy any longer.He opened his eyes.And then he yelled.Those worlds entered his mind,he knew what to say

"DIGI MODIFY...KNIGHT DIGIEVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIMERGE TO..."He was then feeled with energy,a lot bigger than the one he had gathered.He satrted feeling his body changing.Before his form was complited,he heard T.K yelling the same thing he did.And then,his new form was complited.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Real world tamers dimension

Cody's pov

Ankylomon beat X-Veemon.Every chossen was surprised.Davis may be the one that never thinks,but when it comes to battle,his mind is in full power,just like Tai.'Yeah we beat him too.'

"This is incredible!"Davis yelled.'What the heck?Davis is cheering his opponent,and espesially the one that beat him?'"Cody,  
you have become three times stronger than you were."

"Hm,thanks Davis."'He is up to something...'Cody was 90 sure that he was right.And then Davis added.

"But you still can't beat me in full power."

"Davis,he beat you fare and square."Said Ken and Cody was thinking exactly the same thing.Davis meant Impirialdramon.

"Yes,he beat me,but I wasn't in full power,as I said before."

"Don't think about it Davis,Wormon isn't going to DNA digivolve with Veemon so you can win Cody."

"I don't mean that!"Cody was taken aback.'Then what?'"Let's battle again Cody.This time we'll get you."

"Ok Davis,I am going to beat you again."

"Don't think so Cody,X-Veemon,are you ready?"His partner nodded and then Cody was amazed

"X-VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...AEROVEEDRAMON!"

"What?!He reached the ultimate!"'How am I supposed to beat this guy?'

"If you want Cody you can quit."

"Don't be so sure davis,I am not going to give up."

"Ok then,Aeroveedramon,go get him!"

"Cody,I think it's time!"Cody was surprised.He knew Armadillomon was a lot stronger,but...'It's worth a try'

"Ok Ankylomon,it worths a shot.GO!"Ankylomon started gathering energy and then

"ANKYLOMOMN DIGIVOLVE TO...SHAKKUMON!"

"WHAT?!That's not possible!Ankylomon digivolved to Shakkumon?"Cody was surpised as well.Shakkumon is the DNA digivolution of Ankylomon and Angemon...

"Izzy what is your oppinion about this?"Asked Henry.

"It must be the digieggs crests.Davis used only the power of Tai's or Matt's crest to digivolve X-Veemon,but Cody used both mine and Joe's.  
That digivolved Ankylomon to an even stronger than his original digievolution."

"Ok then,back to the battle"Said Cody

"JUSTICE BEAM!"The attack hit Aeroveedramon who collapsed.He was too weak from the previus battle.Everyone started cheering Cody

"Hey,that's not fare!X-Veemon digivolved too."

"Oh don't warry Davis well done."Said Yolei."It's just that you lost."Davis sweetdroped and walked to his week partner.

"Sorry Davis."Veemon said.

"It's ok Veemon."Davis said as he walked back to the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digital world dd dimension

Icedevimon's pov

The Devimon brothers walked the full of trees and grass road that lead to the place where the portal is.The forest was full of life.Birds were singing,Digimon were walking thought the trees.Icedevimon never liked those digimon.To be honest he was jilus of them.They were happy.He always wanted more power than the one he had,he would never be happy till he reached the Godmega level.'How am I supposed to do so?'

"Remember guys,when one of us goes there find a base and hide till tomorrow.Those chossen children aren't that strong,but we have to be carefull"  
Then it hit him.'That's it!I'll beat those children and I will reach the Godmega!'They finally reached the portal.

"ok,now,who is going to go there find the base?"

"I will brothers.I am going to find it."Before the others could say something,he got in.'Chossen children here I come!"

End of chapter.Sorry about Shakkumon guys,but he is the only one I found as Ankylomon's Ultimate.And I know that you are angry about not saying who are the Knightmega evolutions of Guilmon and Patamon.They are going to be revialed later.I've disided who they'll be(My creation)But I am open to suggestions.I want your opinion.Should I kill some of the char. or not?Waiting your Reviews!


	21. The sacred weapons

**CHAPTER 21:THE SACRED WEAPONS**

Dimension of time

T.K's pov

T.K finally woke up.He was sleeping on his bed inside the castle.He slowly stood up and got dressed.He picked his beloved hat and walked downstairs.He reached the hall which was,as always,full of food.Takato wasn't there yet.T.K's head was in real pain.He couldn't remember a thing.'What happened?I was about to biomerge with Patamon,  
but then I got blasted away.'He pussed himshelf to remember.But the only thing he did,was to make the headache bigger.He got up and served milk,a tost and some bakon with eggs.He sat on his chair and started eating.After a couple of minuits,Takato joined him.

"Morning T.K.How did you sleep?"The google-head boy asked.

"Good.But today I have a terrible headache."The blond replied.Then he asked"What happened yesterday Takato?"The other turned a little sorrow.

"Sorry T.K.When I biomerged with Guilmon,we couldn't controll ourshelves and we blasted away everything.You were one of our targets..."

"Oh so that's why I can't remember a thing!"He answered.

"That's right.Sorry I didn't want to do that."The teen was sure about it.

"I know,don't warry.Have something to eat.If you couldn't controll the knightmega,then there is a lot of training ahaid of us,so we have to get to full strenght!"

"Thats right Takato.You have to eat so you can train."Eliteleomon said us he entered the hall.

"Good morning."Takato greeded him.

"Good morning to you too Takato."

T.K wasn't listening.He had been wandering.'Eliteleomon said that if we have beaten up the devimon brothers,then this would be a peach of cake."A voice brought him back to reality.

"Earth to T.K.Do you copy?"He turned and saw Takato."Hey I thought you were somewhere else."

"Yeah.Sorry about that."He laughted nervusly.

"What have you been thinking?"Eliteleomon asked.

"I've just been thinking of what you said.If we have beaten the Devimon brothers,then this would be a peach of cake."

"Yes,I know.You see,there is something I forgot."T.K looked at him curiusly."The Devimon brothers are digimon full of evil.When they entered the dimension of time they lost about the half of their power."T.K was about to burst,but Takato did that first.

"WHAT?!Are you kidding me?They may have been easy to beat,but still their power was huge.If they had their true power,then they would have probably killed us!"

"That's correct."Said T.K.

"Now let me finish.The altar that created the dimension of time,if a strong force of light.So that evil coudn't stay here.  
So they gave half of their power to stay here and be protected."

"If they are that strong,I can't imagin their masters power..."Pointed T.K and Takato nodded.

"Their still something on the profecy I just uncovered."T.K look at him in an instant.

"What do you mean by that?"He wanted to know

"There are some sort of weapons that have great powers.If you get them,then you will become a lot stronger."T.K stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for?Let's go."He walked to the door and opened it.He stood there without moving even his head.He turned back to face the others."Where are those weapons?"Eliteleomon sweetdroped.

"Let's begin the story.There are six weapons.Two swords,two lances,one staff and one bow.Those are:Audhulma,the ice blade.  
Sieglinde,the storm blade.Siegmund,the fire lance.Vidofnir,the winged lance.Nidhogg,the serpent bow.And the ancient staff of Latona.Those weapons have great powers.But they are difficult to obdain.Each one of them is hidden inside a diferend place in the diferend dimension's digital worlds."T.K became excited.

"Ok then,we are gonna get those weapons and save the digital world!"Said T.K and Takato cheered.

"So it's settled.You are going on a task to retrive the sacred weapons."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Real world,tamers dimension

Jeris pov

The battle was taking a long time.Jeri was fighting with Kazu.Both of them fighting with great power.'This is the first time I see Kazu so ditermined and serius about something.He is always acting like a nine years old kid.But now...now he is fighting to save his friends.'

"Go Andromon!"She heard Kazu yelling and she yelled back.

"You too Leomon!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

The attacks met at the center of the fighting arena.Both digimon charged forward and attacked each other with all the strengt the had.She head cheers from beside her.'Can't they leave us alone?'Two days ago,some people disided to go there and watch the battles.Those people became a crowd.Now they were making bets about who is going to win.

Leomon passed Andromons defence and stroke him on the chest.She,then,yelled to her partner to attack.

"Go Leomon attack him with your sword!"Leomon charged at him,but Andromon evaded the attack and hit Leomon in the chest.'Damn,we were so close.'

Kazu's pov

The battle continued for about ten minuits.Both digimon were tired.Kazu started to swet.'I have to become stronger!If I don't,  
then I won't be a part of the battle against Emperordevimon.I have to,for my partnet,for Takato,for my friends,for the world!

"Andromon,go!"

"Don't hold back Leomon,attack!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Once again,the attacks met on the center of the battle.Kazu was ready for Leomons charge.But is never came.He was surprised.'Is there any chance of them been knoced down?'But then,he heard a cold voice.

"Haha,hello chossen children.I am Icedevimon and I am going to be your murderer."

"We are under attack!"Kenta yelled and Kazu joined forces with the other chossen children.'This is going to be tought.'

End of chapter.Hope you enjoed it.I am waiting for your reviews.The one that will not be named:I am not saying that Shakkumon isn't strong,it's just that he is a DNA digivolution.I think I am gonna kill some of the characters,but it's up to you!If I get enought reviews about not killing them,then I won't.So start the reviews before I start the next chapter!


	22. Audhulma the ice blade

Now we leave the dd and tamers on their fight.This and the next five chapters are only fot Takato and T.K 

**CHAPTER 22:AUDHULMA THE ICE BLADE**

Dimension of time

Takato's pov

Takato was sleeping up the castle,on his bed.His sleep was dreamfull.He had been dreaming every single tamer.  
Every single opponent he faced till now.But then,the last dream he had,wasn't exactly a dream...

He was in the middle of a frozen arena.In front of him,stood a sword.It was incredible.It's blade was sharp.It could easily cut down a tree with one slice.It had golden hand and down the it,a red ruby.It was the Sacred ice blade.He walked towards it.He was only five meters away from it.Now only three.He was so close now,that with a move of his hand,he could have easily grabed it.He rised his hand.His finger had almost touched the hand.He grabed it.He woke up.

He slowly left the bed and sat on the chair next to it.He was cold.He got to the wardroad and took a coat.Then,he suddenly realised he had never had the time to see how big his room was.The first time he entered it,he was to tired to take a good look at it.He stood up and started walking,not to somewhere specific.The bed was in the middle of the room,and next to it,there were a chair on the left and a .There was a window there.He went straight to it and he opened it.Then light was spread in the room.Takato cavered his eyes with his right hand.When he finally pulled his hand,he couldn't beleave what he saw.The view had surpassed the beautifull.He was so high,that he could see every place of that dimension.After he moved away,he watched the cloak.It was 4:00 in the morning.He disided it would be good to sleep for a little more time.Lying on the bed,he cleared his mind,and fall asleep.

He woke up later.The time was 10:00.He was surprised.Eliteleomon would never leave them sleep till 10.He quicly dressed up and headed downstairs.He entered the hall only to realise it was empty.

"Look who finally desided to wake up."He heard a voice saying,and as he turned around he saw the blond teen sitting on a chair next to the door.

"Hi there.Sorry about that.Looks like I overslept,hehe."The google-head answered.

"So are you ready to go?"Takato was surprised.

"Ready to go where?"

"Have you already forgoten?He are going to get the weapons.The first on is Audhulma."

"Oh ,yeah.The only problem is that I am hangry."The other one laughted.

"Don't warry.Eliteleomon knew that you would so he saved you some food."

Ten minuits later,Takato finished his breakfast and was ready to go.He stood up and walked outdoors.He knew that he was destined to take that sword.When he got outside,he saw a portal.'What is a portal doing here?'

"So,the portal is ready.Whenever you want,you can cross it and reach the digital world."Eliteleomon said.

"So,which digital world are going?"T.K asked looking excited.

"You are going on a digital world you have never seen before.So there is no point on telling you that.There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"Asked Takato

"By the time you go there,you will have to go get the other weapons without returning here.The portal will instantly sent you to the other world."

"Ok got it."Said Takato

"Ready Takato?"Asked T.K and after the google-head nodde,they entered the portal.Takato's head started geting dizzy.But luckyly,they reached the digiworld soon.

"I think we made it!"Said Takato as he stood up.The other one did the same.

"So this is another digital world."

"It's really beautifull.But we have to hurry.I don't think Eliteleomon is admiring the beatifull places.

They started their jurnay to get the sword.But there was still a problem.They had no clue where the sword was.

"So now what are we gonna do,follow the road and we'll just go,god knows where?"T.K pointed.Takato was about to answer,  
when He heard a strange noise.T.K pulled out his D-Ark and looked on the screen.Then he cheer.

"Yeah!That's a map of the digiworld and the exact locasion of the sword."

"That's great,let's go get it."

They followed the map in order to reach the red line on T.K's D-Ark screen.This digital world wasn't that diferent from Takato's.Well,if you don't count the large beams coming from earth.It was full of green.You could hear the water passing nearby,and smell the fresh air of the forest.After they passed the huge forest,they reached a cave.Takato went forward.

"This is it T.K.It is time for us to get the sacret ice blade."The other one took a step forward and nodde.

"Indeed Takato."They entered the cave.Althought it was a cave,it was full of light.There were torches,but still the light was too strong to come only from them.They went deeper in the cave.

"This is egenst the rules of nature."Said T.K."The deeper you go inside a cave,the darker it gets.But on this one..."

"The deeper you go,the lighter it get's."The other complited his sentence.

The deeper they went,the colder it got.Every step was even harder.Finally,they saw the sorce of the light.It was something standing in the middle of a round room.Then,Takato recognised it.

"This is the place in my dream!"He yelled a little to loud and scared T.K to death.

"Why was that for?!"The blond asked in anger.

"This is the place I saw in my dream yesterday.That must mean..."He started walking throught the cold room.

"No Takato,wait!"He followed but he was thrown away by an invisible force."What the heck?"

"I am the only one that can get the sword,go back."

"Be carefull Takato."His partner yelled at him.

"I will boy."He walked again,the road he walked on his dream the last time.He knew that he wasn't going to hurt.Not till he grab the sword at least.He reached it.He rised his hand and touched it.Nothing happened.He grapted the hand and pulled the sword out.Then,a large sorce of light came throught.A voice was heard:

"If you want to take the sacred blade of ice,you must pass it's test.Are you willing to do it?"Takato was surprised,but he was ready to go.

"Yea,bring it on!"He answered.

"In order to take the blade,you have to face your worse nightmare."'No,not this...'Then,out of nowhere,Megidramon appeared.

"If this is what I have to do,then I'll do it!BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO...GALLANTMON!"The knight attacked the dragon in full power.'I won't hold back.I have to errase the mistakes I did.'

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"

"MEGGIDDO FLAME!"The attacks met in the middle of the arena,just where a few minuits ago,the blade was.

"I won't let you win!"Shouted Gallantmon and charged with his lance.Megidramon dodged it and hit Gallantmon in his right leg.The knight screamed in pain,but he attacked Megidramon.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!"But the dragon dodged again.'I have to do something...'The it hit him.'That's it!'.He gathered all his energy.

"GALLANTMON CHANGE TO...CRIMSON MODE!"The dragon was taken aback.Gallantmon Crimson mode attacked in an instant.

"FINAL JUSTICE!"The attack hit Megidramon who screamed in pain and got deleted.Gallantmon Crimson mode was split back to Guilmon and Takato.They walked back to T.K,and Takato said:

"Mission acomplised."

End of chapter.Hope you liked it.I know I didn't get the battle big,but I did my best:).Review plz


	23. Sieglinde the storm blade

**CHAPTER 23:SIEGLINDE STORM BLADE**

Somewhere in a digital world

T.K's pov

It was night.Every single digimon was sleeping,exept some bird-type,that were hunting.Inside a cave up the mountain,there were two children with their partners.Takato was sleeping with his partner and friend,Guilmon.About two days ago,he obdained the ice blade,Audhulma,which now stood beside Takato.The other teen,was awake.He couldn't sleep.He was thinking of his friends and familly.  
He slowly stood up,and went for a walk out of the cave.He didn't want to take Patamon with him,so he left him sleeping.He got out of the cave and went straight down the road,leading to the forest on the feet of the mountain.'What is going to be the test I will have to pass in order to get the weapon?'He remembered what Takato told him.Megidramon is the dragon that was born when Takato forced Guilmon to reach his mega level.'Just like Tai'T.K thought.

He had been walking for about 20 minuits and he finally reached the forest.It was full of green.He stood there for a couple of minuits to admire the beautifull view and smell the fresh air.After that,  
he went deep into the woods.His feet started getting tired.He was about to head back when he saw the lake.He desided to go there and wash his face.As soon as he kneeled to get some water,he saw something he didn't expect.Devimon...He pulled back in surprise and fear.Devimon's figure started walking to him.  
He stood up and started running as fast as he could.He didn't care about anything,but to escape.He refused to turn his face and see the digimon he hated the most,the digimon he was afraid the most.

He kept running till he reached back to Takato,Guilmon and Patamon.He quitely got back at the entrance of the cave and looked outside.Devimon was nowhere to be seen.He got back inside the cave relieved.'How could Devimon be alive?Angemon deleted him.'He sat down next to Patamon and picked him up.He placed him in his stomach and closed his eyes.He knew he had to sleep so he could store his energy.He slowly fallen into a deep,dreamless sleep.

He woke up.The sun had gotten up the sky.He was holding Patamon inside his hands,who was still asllep.  
Guilmon was there sleeping,but Takato wasn't.T.K placed Patamon next to Guilmon and went outside the cace.  
There stood Takato,watching the view of the forest,T.K saw Devimon.

"Good morning Takato."He said as he reached the google-head.

"Good morning to you too T.K,how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."The other one liyed.It was true he had good sleep,but only for some time.

"It's about time we wake the other two up.I was about to come wake you too.But since you are awake..."With whose words,he entered the cave.After a couple of minuits,Takato came back outside with Patamon and Guilmon,  
half awake,half sleeping.

"Looks like someone here wanted a little more time to sleep."T.K teased his partner.

"That's not funny"Said Patamon who almost crashed on a tree.

"Anyway,we have to get going.Don't forget that a weapon is in this digital world."Takato pointed and started walking.

Half an hour later,the company reached the forest.Takato took a look around the place to see if there was a place the weapon could be hidden.

"Why don't you see where it is in your D-Ark?"T.K asked Takato.

"You have a point there."Takato said laughting.He took his D-Ark.The small digital map appeared.

"So where are we going?"T.K asked.

"The map sais it's that way."He said pointing to the forest.

"So there it is.Let's go get it!"He said and started running towards the forest.

"Hey!Not that fast,I am coming,wait for me!"Takato yelled as he,too,started running to the forest.T.K didn't stop to wait for Takato.He kept running untill he was thrown back by something.

"Hey,what was that?"He said with anger in his voice.And then,a voice he would never forget answered.

"I did it child of hope."T.K slowly turned to face Devimon.His hands started shacking.He was afraid now.

"Hey,T.K,why are you afraid of him?He is a champion,remember?"T.K reallised it.Patamon was right.

"You are right Patamon.Let's delete him ones and for all!"

"DIGIMONIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNAANGEMON!"

The angel charged into battle against the devil.He used his sword to attack him,but he avaded the attack.  
Magnaangemon was surprised but he attacked again.He dodged the attack,but this time he attacked too.'How is this possible?'The angel was hit and shouted in pain.'He may be able to beat Magnaangemon,but he won't Seraphimon!'

"Magnaangemon,time to go mega!"Magnaangemon nodded and dedigivolved back to Patamon.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"T.K yelled.

"PATAMON BIOMERGE TO...SERAPHIMON!"The high rank angel prepaired his most powerfull attack

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"The bolt hit Dvimon who shouted in pain.Althought the strike was strong,Devimon stood up and attacked.'What?!How could he survive that?'Seraphimon dodged the attack and attacked again.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"The orbs of light hit Devimon,who ones again,stood up.'He is just a champion and we are mega!How is this possible?'Another attack by Devimon.Seraphimon evaded it just in time.'The next time we won't be so lucky.'Devimon suddenly stopped.Seraphimon was surprised.'Why is he just standing there?Why isn't he attacking us?'Then a voice was heard

"WATCH OUT SERAPHIMON!"Takato's voice saved Seraphimon's life.He dodged a huge orb of darkness that was lunched at him.  
'Devimon got no such attack!'But then,it hit him.'Oh yes!Ken used Devimon's power to create Kimeramon.Devimon must have gotten some powers from him.That's why he is so strong.'Devimon gathered another orb and lunched it at him.Then Sheraphimon noticed something.When he prepared to attack,he left his guard off.So he could easily attack on the chest and beat him.He dodged the orb.Devimon started crafting another one and Seraphimon,with high speed attacked him.He reached a couple of meters from him and yelled.

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"The bolt hit Devimon on the chest and created a big hole.This time,Devimon screamed in pain and got deleted.Seraphimon was split back to T.K and Patamon.

"We did it Patamon."He said in happyness.

"Yes T.K,we did it."The other one nodded.Then,a voice was heard.A voice T.K had never heard before.

"Takaishi Takeru.You passed the test,so you are now the owner of the storm blade,Sieglinde."T.K lost his speech.He thought that he was fighting an old enemy that had been revived.Then,the sword appeared.It was same sized as Audhulma,but it had a green gem,while Audhulma had red.T.K grabed it and watched it in amazment.

"That's it"He said and turned to Takato."Let's go get the other one!"

End of chapter


	24. Nidhogg the serpent bow

Hello guys.I have a request for you.I'd like you to enter my profile and vote for your favorite digimon adventures character.On the next two updates,I am gonna change the poll to digimon adventures 2 and tamers.This is going to help my story. 

**CHAPTER 24:NIDHOGG THE SERPENT BOW**

Takato's pov

The two children were walking deep inside the forest.By the time they entered this dimension,they found themshelves inside this forest.Takato's D-Ark show that the next weapon was far from the place they were.

"I can't stand it."Guilmon said in despair."My legs hurt and I can't go on."Takato stoped and went straight to Guilmon.

"Don't warry boy,we'll reach there soon."He knew the best way to get him follow."If we don't hurry we'll miss the dinner"  
When the world dinner came out of Takato'mouth,his partner jumped and yelled.

"DINNER?What are waiting for?Let's go!"The others laughted and started walking.

They kept walking for about ten minuits,and they finally reached the village.It was in the forest,so it gave a lot of protection to the digimon living there.They houses were small,but there were a lot of places they could stay and have something to eat.This village was something like the villages of humans.The digimon living there were Jijimon,Babamon.  
Althought there were a lot of Dorumon,Veemon and Agumon.

"Let's find a place to bite something."Suggested T.K and Guilmon cheered for him.

"Yeah,it will be better to eat before we go search for the weapon."said Takato and all together followed the road leading to the village.It wasn't so crowd.The digimon looked dipressed from nearby.Some buildings were ruined."Something is definatly going on here.'They finally found a restorant.They entered the building andsat on a small table.A Digitamon came and greeted them.

"Hello strangers.What would you like to order?"Takato noticed that Digitamamon was dipressed too so he asked.

"Is there something wrong?I see that most of the digimon here don't look well,and some buildings are dump."The digimon hesitated for a moment,but desided to tell them.

"This village was built deep inside the forest so the digimon living here could have protection for the evil beyong.The digimon had been living in peach for 200 years,but the evil reached here.Now we must do what they say,or else we are gonna end up deleted or homeless.That happened about a month ago."Takato was about to speak,but T.K yelled.

"DAMN EVIL!I never liked evil digimon.They are the ones I've hated the most."

"You aren't from this dimension,are you?All of us think the same,but we are powerless to fight against fife mega digimon.We don't even have fifteen ultimate...So you've better eat and leave this place before they get here."

"We are gonna eat,but we won't leave."Said Takato calmly.Digitamamon was taken aback.

"If you stay here you'll have to do whatever they say.If you don't,you'll be deleted."

"Sorry my friend,but we won't hesitate to fight five mega.We killed the five strongest digimon ever.So,let's order."Said T.K

"I can't stop you.Anyway,tell me what you'd like."

Digitamamon left and returned with his hands full of food plates.He gave each plate to them and went back to the kichen.Takato looked the place.It wasn't big,but neither small.The walls were white and they had some drawings on them.He desided to get back to his meal.It was really good,even better than the meals in Eliteleomon's place.fifteen minuits later,they had all finished.T.K called Digitamamon and asked for the bill.

"Let's see...it's thirtenn digidollars."T.K took his wallet and got some money.

"Here we go."He said and gave him the money.

"Thanks for prefering our restorant.We hope not to see you again."Digitamamon said.By the time the were out of sight,T.K said

"He is sirius about leaving the village,isn't he?"

"I know what you mean.So are we going to start our investigation,or are we going to wait for them to come?"Asked Patamon.

"We are going to seach the village for the weapon and if they come we'll attack them."Said Takato.

"Ok then,let's split up and meet here in one hour."Suggested T.K.

Takato desided it would be better if he just started from outside the village.He knew that it couldn't be inside it.The evil must have been wanting the weapon,that's why they were attacking the city.But this was a guess.He took his D-Ark out and cheched the map.  
This was strange,there was no signal at all.He continued seaching the forest for half an hour,but he still couldn't find any clue.

"Maybe we should get back to the village.THe weapon isn't here."He said to his partner.

"You are the leader Takato."Guilmon said and stop diging the hole(he thought that the weapon could be underground)."They started walking to the village,but something made Takato stop.His D-Ark spotted the weapon.It was far away,but it was the weapon.Suddenly,the signal came into view.It was coming extremely fast.Then Takato saw it.Five digimon were flying to the village and one of them was holding a bow!'Nidhogg!'Takato thought.

"Let's hurry boy!We must get Nidhogg from them."The other one nodde and followed him.But then,he saw Seraphimon flying towards them.

"Forget the previus plan,let's biomerge!BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"He yelled.

"GUILMON BIOMEGE TO...GALLANTMON!"

The knight joined the angel and charged at the enemy.It was Azulongmon,Baihumon,Ebonwumon,Zhuqiaomon and...Chaosgallantmon.'What the heck is going on here?!The Digimon Sovereigns are the evil digimon?And Chaosgallantmon...'The last one had Nidhogg in his hands and he was the one to speak

"Who are you strangers?Why are you here?"

"Why the Digimon Sovereigns are attacking here?"Gallantmon asked.

"Because they are evil."Chaosgallantmon said.

"They aren't!They are all good and they fight evil!You did something on them!"

"Looks like you know them better than I thought.Ok I made them obbey me."

"Then we'll just have to kill you!"Yelled Seraphimon and charged.He pulled Sieglinde and attacked him.The other one was surprised when he saw the sword,but he dodged.

"Where you got that sword?"

"We don't have to tell you.We are here to get the bow you hold in your hands."Said Gallantmon.

"So you are after the sacred weapons.Sorry,but I can't let you get my bow,attack them!"The Digimon Sovereigns charged at them.Gallantmon avoided their attack and went straight to Chaosgallantmon.He pulled Audhulma and charged too.'I won't miss!'Chaosgallantmon dodged the attack,  
but Gallantmon stoped and stabed him in the chest.The other one screamed in pain and started deleting.

"NO!I can't leave those fools get my bow!"

"I am really sorry,but you have no other choise."Said Seraphimon.He was fighting against the Digimon Sovereigns,who stopped attacking by the time Gallantmon stabed Chaosgallantmon.Nidhogg was the only thing left of the dark digimon.Gallantmon grabed it and went back on the ground.  
He and Seraphimon splited back to Takato,Guilmon and T.K,Patamon.

"I think Nidhogg is yours to have Takato.Chaosgallantmon is the shadow of Gallantmon,so it's yours."Said T.K.

"You are right T.K.Now that we found Nidhogg,let's go get the other three."They were about to go,when they heard someone yelling:Wait!.They turned back and saw Digitamamon.He reached them and said.

"Thank you.You destroyed the evil and now we have the Digimon Sovereigns to protect us.They weren't evil,just possesed."

"We want to thank you too."Said a voice.Takato turned and saw Azulongmon."If it wasn't for you,we would still be hurting those digimon.

"No problem,we are glad that we could help.Now we have to go.Our friends depend on us."

"Good luck and thanks again."Said all the digimon that were there.Takato,T.K,Guilmon and Patamon entered the portal.'Three more to go...'

END OF CHAPTER!Please,vote for you characters.I need your opinion.


	25. The ancient stuff of Latona

I am disapointed.I asked you to vote on my poll and I only got 3 voters.Anyway,now it's over,Enjoy the story 

**CHAPTER 25:THE ANCIENT STAFF OF LATONA**

T.K's pov

The two humans and their digimon partners were inside the vortex that transported them thoughout dimensions.It was wierd to be honest.It felt exactly like they were inside a cyclone with the only diference that it was complitely safe.It was really easy to hold hands and create a circle.The only problem was...the landing!T.K suddenly fall with high speed down the ground and hit his face.A couple of seconds later(he tryed to stand up)someone landed on him and he,once again,hit his face.

"Thanks T.K,you broken my fall."Said Takato laughing nervusly.

"No problem,but next time,please don't do that."

"So where are we now?"Said Patamon looking around scanning the enviroment.

"I still don't understand how you manage to land normaly"Said T.K.

"Let's just say that as digimon,it's our nature to do it."Said Guilmon and gave a smile to T.K.

"Why do I feel you are ignoring me?"Asked Patamon a bit anoyed.

"Oh yes Patamon,sorry about that."Said T.K and he scanned the enviroment too.They were in some kind of factory.It was a bit old and the machines looked broken.'Looks like Andromon's factory.'

"Let's go further in."Said Takato and the others nodded.

They had been walking for about fife minuits though the shadowy path leading to god knows where,everyone silent.The one that desided to brake the silence was Takato.

"Damn!Those weapons are hard to carry.It's difficult to have a sword and a bow in your back."

"You are right."T.K considered for a first time how they would be able to carry six weapons.It was possible,but it would be exausted.

"Stop complaining.It's not that bad."Said Guilmon

"Ok then,why don't you carry one?"Said Takato and gave him the sword.

"Hey that's unfair!You gave me the heavy one!"

"You are a digimon right?You are stronger."Takato teased him.T.K and Patamon starting laughing.

"Anyway,let's get going.We have a weapon to find."

Ten minuits later,they got to the end of the path and reached a huge room with a lot of machines.It was odd,even if they were in a factory,those machines where too many.

"Stay alert.We don't know what can ambush us."Said T.K and he started walking to the other side."Takato,where is the weapon?Check the map.  
Takato took his D-Ark and watched the screan.

"The map sais it's north of here.There is a smaller room there,maybe a storehouse."

"Ok then,let's go."They changed their way and headed north.Suddenlly...

"COMMAND INPUT!"Many voices were heard and a huge amount of beams was shot at them.They evaded just in time.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"Yelled Takato and all of them left hided behind some machines.There were about fifteen Hagurumon attacking them.

"We have to fight back."Said T.K and the others nodded.

"DIGI MODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"Both kids yelled.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVES TO...GROWLMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVES TO...ANGEMON!"

"DRAGON SLASH!"

"HAND OF FEITH!"

Both attacks were very effective.Almost every Hagurumon was deleted and the remaining run away in fear.Takato and T.K left their covers and joined their partners who changed back to rookies.

"Nice one guys.But the question is:why they attacked us?"Wondered T.K.

"Let's forget this and go find the weapon,we don't know what's happening back to the real world.Emperordevimon may have started attacking our homes."

"You are right Takato,let's get going."

They started walking again to the north,where the weapon was.'Takato is right,Emperordevimon may have started attacking our hometowns and some of our friends may have died.We must hurry and get back asap(As soon as possible).

"Here we are.The weapon must be somewhere here..."He said.T.K entered the room.It was small and dark.He couldn't see anything.'We have to find the lights.'He searched the walls for a swetch or something.

"Damn,I can't see anything,and there is nothing to light the room."Said T.K.

"Let me light it for you."Said Guilmon and used his flame to light whatever he could.

"Thanks boy.Let's see."Takato started searching for the weapon.T.K followed him.He scanned the room.There were many boxes and stuff like that.  
He knew that there was no point in opening them.There was no way it could be in there.The boxes where all together packed and some where placed above some others.He climed and started watchin from above.Still nothing.

"Any luck Takato?"He asked.

"Nothing,what about you?"

"Same."He replied.He then saw something behind some boxes.It looked like a stick,but it could be Latona!'Hey Takato,there is something right there.It may be Latona."The other one nodded and headed there.

"I can't reach it.It's too far.Hey Guilmon,grab me that piece of metal we found there."

"As you command sire!"Guilmon laughed by his own joke and did what Takato said.When he reached the place and removed the metal,he stopped moving.

"Hey boy,we need that metal,please bring it here."Takato said.

"Takato,this is the stuff."Guilmon said calmly."T.K froze.

"What?!"He asked and headed back down.He reached Guilmon and glared the stuff.It was really beautifull.It was a stuff crafted for a king.It was about one meter long and up the end,a large blue diamond.It was really shiny.When T.K touched it,it started glowing and stuck on T.K's hand.

"Lookes like the stuff is yours."Said Takato when he reached them."We got four,only two more to go."

END OF CHAPTER.

Well,those six weapons are from a gba game called "Fire emblem:The sacred stones"I just liked them and desided to get them in my story.Please,  
vote for my poll this this time.


	26. The datamelt technique

**CHAPTER 26:THE DATAMELT TECHNIQUE**

Takato's pov

"What are we gonna do now?" Guilmon asked. The dinosaur like digimon looked exhausted.

"How are we supposed to know?" Asked Patamon annoyed "You aren't the only one that has no idea. We know exactly

the same as you do."

"I know but I am hungry!! We've been wondering around here for more than fife hours!"

"And what you suggest boy? Stay here and do nothing? You know that by now ours friends may be dead?" His partner

was REALLY angry.' I can't believe it! Why isn't the portal opening?'

"Please guys, stop complaining. It's not helping. We must find a way out of this place." T.K sounded calm. Too calm in

Takato's opinion. 'How can he be so calm?! I am going to freak out if the portal doesn't open soon.'

They kept walking in the abandoned factory. Patamon and Guilmon were still arguing about their stomachs. Takato as

well as T.K was silent. This was just too much. Trapped in a strange dimension and not knowing what to do.' It drives

me crazy! What are we gonna do?'

"Let's go that way, it's the only part of the factory we haven't searched yet." Said T.K and made Takato snap out of his

thoughts. They followed the path lightened by torches and a couple of minuets later, they were in front of a door.

"This must be it. We go in and see what we can find." Said Takato and prayed for a way out. He was the one that opened

the door. It looked like the control room. It was big and it was full of screens and computer stuff.

"Let's go check it out." Said Patamon and got inside followed by Guilmon. T.K turned to face Takato and opened his

mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll get back home and save them. Don't forget that the dd and the tamers are together! They won't be

beaten that easily." Takato though about it for a moment and agreed. 'He is right. They can't have been beaten!' He

entered the room free from the weight he was holding. While things looked like going brighter, a yell made them jump

in surprise.

"ATTACK!!" Someone yelled and Takato turned to face a small amount of Hagurumon attacking them. He jumped out

of the way and took his D-Ark out. He looked at his partner and he nodded. Takato took a card and yelled

"DIGI MODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVES TO…GROWLMON!"

The huge red dinosaur attacked but a moment before he strike the Hagurumon, they started yelling. That made

Growlmon stop his attack. The Hagurumon were surprised. One of them gathered the courage and asked .

"Aren't you going to kill us?" Takato looked at them with curiosity.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "We don't like killing digimon. You are the ones that attacked us." The digimon were

taken aback.

"Aren't you here to harm us or our factory?" Then Takato realized.

"No, you got us wrong. We are here because we were looking for something." He answered and nodded Guilmon to

change back to rookie.

"Then it's our fault that our friends are dead." Said another Hagurumon and looked down.

"No my dear friends." Another voice said and made Takato look in fear behind him. There was standing a digimon full of

cables. He remembered him. His name was Datamon and he controlled computers easily.

"I am sorry if my friends have caused you trouble." He said looking at the kids.

"No, it's us who have to apologize. We killed many of those Hagurumon…" T.K said and faced the floor.

"It's ok. I developed a computer program that allows us to bring digimon that died here back to digieggs. Now tell me,

why are you so upset?"

"We came here from another dimension and now we are unable to return."

"So you came here. May I ask why?"

"We came here looking for this…" Said T.K and pulled Latona's staff out of his backpack. Datamon looked terrified.

"Is it...Is it the Ancient staff of Latona?!" He almost yelled.

"Yes that's it. We came here looking for it and now that we got it, we want to go get the other two remaining."

"The other two remaining?! That means you got four of them!" He yelled.

"Aha, we got Audhulma, Nidhogg…" Begun Takato and he pulled out Nidhogg, while Guilmon sawed Audhulma

"And Sieglinde and Latona." He said and pulled out Sieglinde.

"I can't believe my eyes…four of the sacred weapons are here." He stared at them for some time and then he decided

to speak. "So you are after the sacred weapons. May I ask again, why?"

"Our dimensions are been attacked by Emperordevimon and we need those weapons to beat him. The only problem is

that we can't carry them." Said Takato and laughed.

"That's no problem at all!" Said Datamon. "I can teach you a technique called "Datamelt".

" What is this technique doing?" Asked Patamon driven by his curiosity.

"It's a really useful technique. By knowing it, you can easily melt something to data and then store it as a file on a

computer or something like that. Instead of solid, you get bytes, kilobytes, megabytes etc. I even managed to melt a

machine and store it. It was about 1,5 Terabyte!

"That can be really useful indeed. Can you please teach us?" Said Patamon in excitement.

"This technique can only be learned though installment."

"But we are humans, we can't have something installed!" Yelled T.K and he had the look that says "Are you kidding

me?" 'he is a bit overreacting…'

"Not to worry young boy, there is a machine I created when I was young…" 'Looks like he has some interesting in

creating machines.' "It has the ability to turn data into brain cells and be absorbed by humans! Am I genius or what?"

"If I say no I'll be lying." Answered Takato, who was with his mouth wide open.

"Ok then, let's do this." He said and he walked towards a machine. He reached it, insert a disk inside it and started typing

something. "Get ready folks! This is it!" Suddenly, form the top of the machine something started floating in the air. The

machine stopped and those floating things disappeared out of thin air. 'What the heck happened?!'

"Did it fail?" Asked Guilmon a bit disappointed. "That means I'll have to carry this sword!" Takato couldn't hide his

disappointment too.

"No my friends, it worked." One of the Hagurumon said.

"What you mean? Thos things disappeared…" Said Patamon confused.

"Why don't the two of you try melting those weapons?" Another Hagurumon suggested.

"…How are we supposed to do it?" T.K asked.

"Put one of your hands in front of the weapon and try to pull some invisible rope that holds it." Datamon explained. T.K

decided to do so. Takato watched him. Suddenly, Sieglinde started melting into data, just like been deleted! But now, the  
data was gathered in T.K's hand.

"Incredible…" T.K said with the look of the cow. (1)

"Now the only thing you have to do is to insert it into something that stores data." T.K got his D-Ark out and pushed the

data he had on his hand inside it. The data was shucked by the device. 'Wait a minute

"But how are we going to get it out?" Takato asked.

"Do the same thing, but just release the data and it will start appearing." T.K did as he was told to and saw Sieglinde

reappear. Before he was able to catch it, the sword fell to the floor. "You have to be faster in order to catch it. Practice is

the only thing you need.

"That's great thanks Datamon, we own you." Said Takato. "But we still have to figure out a way to open the portal.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get some electricity running, we can create you a portal." A Hagurumon said.

"That's great thanks guys. If you ever need anything communicate with us and we'll be here."

"The portal is about to open, get ready." Datamon said and pressed a button. A portal started appearing and Takato waved

them as he entered it. 'Farewell, for now'.

End of chapter

(1):I don't know if this phrase is used in English. It means with a stupid look.

ONLY TO KNOW, I got my pc just for one day, so I was only able to write one chapter. I have no idea when I'll write

the next one…Sorry 


	27. Unknow world

Hey guys.I know what you'll think.AT LAST!haha.Sorry it took me 1 month and some days to update.As I said just 1 month or 2 before I can update everyday!

About the story.There are some new characters in the story.They are from Kingdom hearts,the game for ps2.Whoever doesn't know about it could check the plot and the character on en./wiki/KingdomHearts

**CHAPTER 27:UKNOWN WORLD**

Takato's pov

The walls surounding them were digital.The had just entered the portal that would transfer them into the next dimension,  
the next weapon.A couple of minuits later,the exit appeared.The first one to set foot on the new dimension,was Takato,who actually fall in his hands.After him,T.K fall just a few cm in front of Takato.Their digimon,as always landed normaly.

"Another happy flight..."Said Takato holding his right hand.Guilmon tryed not to laugh.

"At least now we are on a small and beautiful island."Said T.K who scaned the area from they mountain they landed.Takato saw the island for himshefl.It was rather small.That was comfortable cause it would be easy to find the weapon.While he was scanning the islan,his eyes came across a small wooden harbor.It wasn't actually a harbor,it could only hold a couple of boats.Near it,he saw some wierd black creatures.They didn't look like digimon.Their eyes were yellow and they showed no emotion.Those creatures didn't have a heart.In front of them,stood some children.Human children.They had some swords and they were about to defend themshelves from those heartless creatures.

"Look down there!Those things are about to attack the kids.We have to go there and help them!"Said Takato and started running down the mountain,towards the battle that was about to start.T.K followed him in silence.They were about to reach them,  
when those creatures attacked them.T.K lost no time.He unleased the data of Nidhogg and a couple of arrows.He stoped and aimed for the closer creatured.He shot the arrow which move with speed and hit the target in the head.No blood no nothing.  
The creature just melt into darkness and flew away.The other kids turned their look on Takato.Now he saw that they weren't young kids.They were about his age,maybe older than him.

"Thanks for the help,we appreciate it."Said one with blonde hair and a short sword.

"Anytime."He answered back and charged.He turned Nidhogg back to data and insered it into his D-Ark.Now he pulled out the data of Audhulma.He charged and sliced another one.No blood agai'What are those creatures?'T.K joined the batlle.Moments later all the creatures were destoyed.

"Thanks for your help.My name is Tidus."Said the blonde boy."Those are Wakka,Selphie and Kairi.We live on this islands."He finished

"I am T.K and this is Takato.Nice to meet you."A second after,he realised someone was missing."Takato,where is Guilmon and Patamon?"He asked.

"I don't know,you were with them,I charged when I saw the battle.Don't warry,they can protect themshefls."

"Yes,but they were hungry.Don't forget,no digimon is logical when it comes to food."'He got a point'

"Sorry,but what's a digimon?"Asked Wakka.

"They sort of monsters.But don't warry,they are good and funny."Said Takato."There are some bad digimon,but ours are good."

"Anyway,what brings you here?I've never seen you around."Asked the girl named Kairi.

"We are looking for a lance.It is going to help us beat our enemys.The portal brought us here which means there must be one of the two lances here."Said T.K.Selphie was about to say something when she screamed.Takato turned around to face the new enemy.Instead of an enemy,he saw his best friend Guilmon.

"Guilmon,where have you been?We were attacked if want to know.Where's Patamon?"Selphie once again yelled.Takato heard T.K say

"Patamon,you scared her to death."

"Sorry,I didn't mean to."She appologized.

"So those are digimon?"Asked Tidus.T.K nodded."They are cute Selphie.Don't be afraid of them."Said Kairi and smilled on Patamon.

"This island is not so big.If we help you with your search for that lance,we'll be over before night falls."Said Wakka.

"Oh yeah!What were those creatures that attacked you?"Asked T.K.Tidus,Wakka and Selphie shoock thir shoulders.Kairi though spoke.

"Those are heartless.They are creatures that are born by the evil on peoples hearts.Their goal is to tranfer people into heartless"  
The others looked at he with a curius look.

"How you know that?"Asked Wakka.The girl looked a bit depressed.

"One year ago,when the island was destroyed,I lost my heart to them.Sora and Riku seached for me,seperatly.When Sora game me back my heart,he told me everything.Some time after that,he left me and went to fight the heartless's boss.I haven't seen him yet.I hope that in the future..."She wasn't able to finish her words,when a dark portal appeared.A red haired guy came out and wield his weapons.

"Don't warry Kairi.Sora is looking for Riku.When he finds him,he'll come to you.But,you see,I need your help to meke him come to us"  
Tidus and Wakka shielded Kairi with their bodies.

"Oh come on now kidns.I don't want to hurt you.I am just a guy doing his job."

"Who are you?"Asked Takato.This guy scared him.His eyes showed evil.He didn't want Kairi just to help her find that guys Sora,but he wanted her to lead him to Sora.

"My name is Axel.I am a Nobody."

"Just in inform you,there is no way we'll let you take Kairi without a fight."

"I didn't want to hurt you,but I can't do anything else now."Axel said and charged.His weapons were circle and they had spikes all over.  
Takato and T.K unleased the data of their swords and guared their new friends.Their digimon attacked to.

"PYROSPHERE!"

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

The attacks hit Axel who telled and went backwards.He couldn't beleave his eyes.

"Never underestimate our digimon and us!"Said Takato.

"Yeah,together we are unbeatable!"Said Patamon and Guilmon together.

"I am outnumbered here.I'll leave you,for now."He said and he went back inside the dark portal."Oh and this is a little gift."Suddenly four other creatures appeared.They were white as sheet,and they moved like they had no bones at all.They had no eyes and their mouth was full of sharp teeth!

"What the heck are those?!"Asked Wakka in fear.Those creatures looked stronger than the others.But still,digimon are stronger.

"Takato,I think it's time for the champions."Said T.K and Takato nodded.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"They yelled.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!"

Those things were no match for the two champinons.The battle finish 10 seconds after it started.Growlmon grabed one of the creatures and thown it on another.Angemon attacked with the Hand of Fate and destroyed them both.Again,there was no blood or corpse behind.

"That was easy"Said Patamon who had dedigivolve back."The others looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Wh..what was that?"Asked Tidus in shock.Everyone exept Kairi were white.

"They digivolved.Reached on the next level.They can reach an even higher,but if we did that,we would destroy the island."

"Impressive."Said Kairi."With your help,I am sure we'd beat the heartless and those creatures easily and restore piece."

"I hope we could.But our friends and famillies may be dying as we speek.We need to return."Before Kairi could speek,another portal opened and a device appeared.It automaticaly opened and T.K and Takato,as well as their digimon,watched Eliteleomon's figure saying.

"Children,I am sorry for the trouble I got you into.There are only four weapons in deferent dimensions.The other two are in your worlds.Don't ask why you came on this dimension.After my portal wasn't able to find the signal of the lances,it close randomly a dimension and sent you in.  
Don't warry,just enter the portal I'll open for you."Eliteleomon wasn't real.It was just a message he sent them.The kids turned to face their new friends.

"We are sorry but we have to go.When we take care of the things on our world,we'll come back to help you."Said Takato.

"I though he said he'd open a portal for us,where is it?"Pointed T.K.Then,the device open and a portal appeared.

"So this is a farewell..."Said Selphie a bit sad.It didn't matter they had just met.They became friends from the first moment.

"It's not a farewell."Said Kairi looking them."It's not possible now.Our destinys are now connected.We'll meet again.Now go and save your friends."

"We will and after that you are next!We'll be back as soon as possible."Said T.K and entered the portal followed by Guilmon and Patamon.Takato turned to face them.

"Don't warry."He said and entered the portal.

END OF CHAPTER


	28. The D X update

At long last,an update!

**CHAPTER 28:THE D-X UPDATE  
**

T.K's pov

The company of the two humans and the two digimon was traveling thoughout dimensions using the portal Eliteleomon created for them.At last they would return to the real world!After six months!Their friends were there waiting for them.But there was Emperordevimon there too.'In all the journeys we had,we got great expirience.We have the power to beat Emperordevimon,we can beat him,we have to...'The portal finally reached it's end.The kids and their digimon stepped out and stood there,doing nothing.

"We are back!"Yelled Guilmon with clear happiness in his voice.

"So this is your dimension...it looks a bit dark if you ask me."Said T.K watching the dark forest they were in.

"What are you talking about?This is definately not my dimension.I thought it was your dimension."Said the brunnete boy.

"You mean that we are lost?Afain?"Asked Patamon with a furius look.She looked at T.K to see his reaction.

"This place looks kind of familiar to be honer..."'But what...I know I've been here before but...'

"So we are on your dimension!"Said Takato and a smile came on his face.But the other one didn't hear him.He was thinking.

"Let's try to get out of the forest and we'll see."Suggested Guilmon and the others nodded.

They started walking the dark forest.The trees were tall and you couldn't see the sky.All this was familiar to T.K.'Where are we?I know I've been here before but I can't remember.'They kept walking in silence.The one that desided to break it,was Takato.

"Guys..."He started.

"What is it Takatomon?"Asked Guilmon.

"Don't you feel a bit...dark?I mean every step I takes makes me feel darker and darker."That was the shot that made T.K shiver.  
Now that Takato mensioned it,he felt the darkness rise.'Could this be?No!It can't be!'

Takato's pov

Suddenly,T.K started running.Takato looked at him surprised before following him.

"What got into you?T.K,stop running!"T.K ignored him and kept running.'Why is he running now?He looks a lot like a maniac.'

"What is this place?Every step brings me more darkness in my heart!"Stated Guilmon.

"Wait a minuit!"Said Patamon as he laned on Takatos shoulder to rest a bit.Takato kept following T.K.

"What is it?"He asked.

"I think I get it now!T.K was always an enemy of darkness.There is only one place that could make him act like a maniac!The Dark Oceon!"

"The Dark Oceon?What is that?"Asked Guilmon.

"It's a place of pure darkness,the first time we came here was when Kari was kidnapped."Then,T.K stoped.The others looked at him.

"It is the Dark Oceon."He started and turned to face them."Our first trial is going to start soon..."

"What you mean by that?"Asked Patamon confused.

"Think back Patamon.When we saved Ken from the van.When Daemon appeared.We couldn't beat him.What we did to stop him?

"HOLY CRAP!"She yelled.That was enought to surprise Takato.

"What was that for?You know that you just scared me to death?

"Sorry but we don't have time to waste.We must find a place to hide!"Said T.K and started running for a small cave that was on the other side of the shore.The shore of the Dark Oceon.It took them five minuits to reach the other side.When they entered the cave,  
they stoped to rest.

"We'll be safe for some time here."Said Patamon releaved.

"And now some explanation."Said Takato looking puzzled."Why are we running like crazy?"

"Better crazy than dead.Have you ever heard of Daemon?"Asked T.K.

"Of corse I have!He is a Demon lord.One of the sever.He is the demon lord of Wrath."T.K and Patamon looked at him shocked.

"You mean that there are six more of them?"Asked Patamon as he sweetdroped.

"If what the cards say is true,then yes,there are six more."

"Are they powerfull?"Asked T.K a bit scared.

"They sure are.IT's **Barbamon** of **Greed**,**Beelzemon** of **Gluttony**,**Belphemon** of **Sloth**,**Daemon** of **Wrath**,**Leviamon** of **Envy**,**Lilithmon** of **Lust** and **Lucemon** of **Pride**.You don't have to warry about Beelzemon,he is a good guy,and a good friend of mine."He said smiling.

"So we have to battle Daemon and five more?Just GREAT!"

"I don't think so.The Demon lords aren't together.They are split up in diferent places.So we can still..."He was interupted by a sound of wings flaping.BIG wings.'OH MY GOD!It's Daemon himshelf!'

"Damn!We have to hurry deeper in the cave!"Said T.K and all together started running deeper and deeper,till the sound of the wings was lost."That was close."

"Really close if you ask me."Said Takato.

"T.K,we have reached too deep.It's the first time we get that deep."Said Patamon.

"I know.We must first find a way to get out of here."He said and started walking up and down."We could fight him but..."He was interupted by the sound and vibration of his D-Ark."What now?"He asked as he pulled it out."What is that?"He walked to Takato but after a couple of steps,it stopped.

"What was that?"Asked Guilmon.

"I don't know.I was sitting right here when my D-Ark..."By the time he went back to the spot he was,his D-Ark started again."It says"Update the version to D-X"and it has an"Accept" "Decline".What should I do?

"Accept".But why isn't mine doing anything?"He said and walked to T.K.By the time he reached him,his D-Ark started doing the same."Now it does,  
strange..."

"Let's accept and see what happens."Said T.K and he pressed the "Accept"Then,his green D-Ark started shinning and changing.All four of them watched as it stoped shinning and turned into something else.T.K grabed it and saw it.Takato watched it too.It was diferent.Insted of white and greek like his D-Ark,it was black and greed.He looked at T.K.

"I'll try it too."He said and pressed "Accept".Same thing happened.His D-Ark changed into a black and gold coulor.He read what was printed on the screen:Update to D-X complited.

"So what now?It just changed coulor,what's the diference?"Asked Patamon confused.

"No."Said Takato"It has a couple of new buttons.Like this one..."He said as he pushed it.Suddenly,the D-X started flowting and a figure appeared,as if the D-X worked as a projector.The figure started talking.

"Greedings.Your D-Ark was succesfully updated to D-X.The D-X is an update that unlocks many powers that the D-Ark couldn't.Those are the following:1)Shelf modify:Gives the effect of the card on the tamer and not on the digion.2)X-Modify:Increases the effect of the card. 3)X-Evolution:The digivolution to Champion -Ultimate- Mega-Knightmega-Super Ultimate is on it's "X" mode.It also can save a bigger amount of data than the last version.This is the D-X"The figured disappeared and the D-X stopped flowting.

"Did you just hear what the D-X is capable of doing?"Asked Patamon in exsitement.

"With that we will be able to beat Daemon for good!"Said T.K and he couldn't hide his happiness.

"Ok Daemon Demon lord of Wrath,here we come,get ready to lose to us!"Said Takato.

"So it's settled,X-TAMERS VS DEMON LORD DAEMON!"Said Guilmon and smiled."But first,is there anything to eat and sleep for a while?"He asked.  
All of them sat down and took a bite of the remaining supplises they had.

"Ok guys sleep well.Tommorow we take on Daemon!"

* * *

Daemon's pov

The Demon lord of Wrath flew to the Oceon.It was time to visit it's deaps.It's time to meet his Brother,Leviamon.He had been doing so once per week.Leviamon had his servants create a portal that would lead him to the reall world.He wanted revenge.The dd would pay fom making him live on the Dark Oceon for a whole year!It was time.He opened the gate and greeted his brother.Leviamon looked like a red reptile.He had sharp claws that could rip the hardest metal.He had two tails and light-blue on his back.His teeth were sharp as well.

"Hello my beloved brother of Envy.Is the portal ready?"He asked.

"Hello to you too brother of Wrath.The portal is going to be ready by tommorow.Stay here for tonight and tommorow we'll go get your revenge!

End Of Chapter.


	29. X Tamers vs Demon Lords

Hello guys!So,we have two new digimon Gallantmon-X(Visit ca./digijosied4/images/Gallantmon1X.jpg)and Seraphimon-x,who doesn't actually exist.He just gets an "X" on his chest.There are also some new attacks.I explain every attack on my profile.

**CHAPTER 29:X-TAMERS VS DEMON LORDS**

Takato's pov

Takato was the first one to wake up.He wasn't really in mood to sleep.He wasn't tired.Althout the last two days had been really rough.He just knew what was going to heppen next.They would fight a Demon lord.They had a clear advantage as they were two and the enemy one,as well as they had the new,updated version of D-Ark: D-X.'In a couple of hours we are going to fight Daemon of Wrath.This is going to be a millenium match!'He stood up and pulled out his D-X.He stayed there for a couple of minuits.'I can't believe this little thing has so much power.It's like this is going to save the world.'He kept glaring at it when he started feeling dizzy.He started walking outside.After some time he was at the edje of the cave breathing "Fresh" ait.He was about to get back in when he saw something that got his mouth wideopen.Daemon was floating up the oceon and talking to another digimon.Takato knew by the first look which one it was.'Leviamon of Envy'.

He started running like never before.He didn't have time to waste on anything.He was running like crazy.He had to tell the others.Finally,he saw T.K sleeping peachfully on the ground with Patamon over his chest.

"Wake up guys!"He yelled."It's sirius!We have no time to e on T.K!"He said and grabbed the half asleep boy and digimon.

"Take it eas Takato."Said T.K who finnaly gained enough strength to speak."What's the problem tell us,don't rip my arm trying to calm down!"He said with a frown.

"Sorry T.K,but we are in big trouble.Daemon isn't alone here.Leviamon of Envy is here too.The sitsuation is out of control."The other one looked shocked too.

"Two Demon lords at once?This is a REALLY bad situation."Said Patamon with a nervus frown.

"Why guys?"Asked Guilmon and the others turned on him who looked as if he woke up hours ago."It's simple,Takato and I take one and Patamon with T.K the other one."

"It's not that simple Guilmon.Those two aren't just two digimon.They are two Demon lords..."

"So what?We can do this.If we believe in ourshelves and on our friends we can do it."Said the dinosaur of the hazzard.

"He is right you know."Said T.K as the scary face he had walked away and gave it's place on a smile.

"Of corse we can do it silly.We are strong.Stronger than them."Said Guilmon with a smile.

"Ok,this is gonna be a really rough day,so get ready."Said Takato who had also calmed down.

They stayed inside the cave preparing themselves for the epic battle,as Patamon called it.'Better than milleniun match,hehe.T.K was the first to finish his preperations.He got up and with Patamon on his head,he started walking.Takato finished and followed him.

"Don't we guys think it would be better if we had a plan?"Asked Patamon.

"There is no time for planning."Answered Takato."Sooner or later,they'll sense our pressence."

"So we just have to go full attack them."Pointed T.K.They finally reached the coast.They got out and pulled their D-X.

"Are you ready guys?"Asked T.K.

"Whenever you are."Takato answered back.

"X-BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"Both kids yelled on the same time.

"GUILMON X-BIOMERGE TO...GALLANTMON-X!"

"PATAMON X-BIOMERGE TO...SERAPHIMON-X!"

The four figures of Takato,T.K,Patamon and Guilmon dissapeared.In there place,stood a knight with a great shield and a laser sword,and an angel like Seraphimon with an "X" on his chest.

"Ok guys let's go find Daemon and Leviamon."Started Gallantmon-x."Maybe...They'll find us."The waited for a couple of minuits. "Don't you think it's taking them a a little bit too long?"Asked Seraphimon-x.

"Yeah.If the information I got about them are correct,then they should have attacked us by now."

"Then let's go attack them."Suggested Seraphimon-x.Gallantmon-x nodded and started sort of walking.

"I think it's about time I try this abillity of D-X."He said and inside his orange orb,appeared a card and his D-X.

"X-MODIFY...HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE"Then,Gallantmon-x grew 2 white wings and started flying alongside Seraphimon-x

"That's more like it."Said Seraphimon-x.They kept flying till they saw some sort of whirpool.Up the whirpool,stood a castle.

"I guess this is Leviamon's castle."Said Gallantmon-x and prepared to land.when he set foot on the castle,he instantly felt he was the only one on the castle.

"I can't believe it.Nobody is here..."Said Seraphimon-x who came after Gallantmon-x.

"Let's go inside and see what we can find."Suggested Gallantmon-x and opened the main door.The main room was full of lights.Just on the other side of the room,was a portal!

"There!They must have gotten inside it and left the Dark Oceon.We must follow them."Said Seraphimon-x

"Why?"Asked Gallantmon-x."Now we can go back and not be afraid of an ambush."

"Yes but there may be inoccentpeople in there!"Said Seraphimon-x.

"I guess you are right.We can't let them diy."He said and walked to the portal."Readdy to go?"He asked and Seraphimon nodded.They both entered the portal.

Seraphimon's pov

On the other side of the portal,was a destoyed city.Ruins of building that had been burned or smashed.It was like a nightmare.There were no people anywhere.

"Oh my God."Started Seraphimon-x."It can't be possible.The whole city is in ruins.How did they do that?They were in the Dark Oceon just a couple of hours ago..."

"Ever one hour is enought for them to destroy a city."Said Gallantmon-x."But we can still try to find survivors."

"You are right,let's go."Suddenly,a blast was shot against them.'What the heck?'

"Hello there."Said a voice T.K haden't heard for a year now.

"Daemon of Wrath."He said and he turned to face him.

"I see you know me.Then you must know that I am a Demon lord and that I am one of the strongest digimon ever."Daemon said Calmly.

"Yes I do,but I am also strong.I can beat you and I will!"He answered back.

"Seraphimon,you get Daemon,I get Leviamon"Said the Knight behind of Seraphimon-x.

"Ok,be carefull."He said before charging.Then he used his Datamelt Technique to create Sieglinde.

"What is that?!Where did you get Sieglinde?!"Asked Daemon as he watched with scared face the sword.

"This is none of your business!"He answered back and tryed to slice him into half.Daemon dodged the attack and used his own.

"EVIL INFERNO!"Fires where shot from his hand and Seraphimon barely dodged.

"STRIKE OF THE TORNADO STAR!"The huge orb was shot direclty to Daemon who used his attack to calcel it

"EVIL INFERNO!"Another flamethrower appeared from his hand,but this time Seraphimon-x was prepared.He flew higher dodging the attack and instantly used his own

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"The Bolt of lightning hit Daemon on the chest and made him scream in pain.Then he used the sword to slice one of his wings.

"ARG!"He yelled in shock and pain."HOW DARE YOU?!"He said as he crashed on a destoyed bush.

"DAENON!"Yelled Leviamon disturbed from his battle with Gallantmon-x

"Big mistake"Said Gallantmon-x as he used Audhulma to make a hole on Leviamon's chest.The Demon lord yelled in pain.

"Gallantmon,we need to finish them of now!"Yelled Seraphimon-x.He didn't realise the attack from Daemon.

"EVIL INFERNO!"The flames surrounded Seraphimon who felt his flesh burning.He yelled in pain,but used his Datamelt Technique to melt Sieglinde back into data and create the staff of Latona,which he used to put out the fire.

"WHAT?!ANOTHER SACKRED WEAPON?!"Daemon,who had regained controll of his legs and stood up,was shocked once again.

"That was cheap!"He said and prepared his combo.

"SECRETS OF THE PAST!"Two bubbles were created,one on Seraphimon-x and one on Gallantmon-x.

"ANCIENT STARFIRE!"The rain of meteors was going to hit a certain area.So the city was out of it's range.But then,Seraphimon saw Gallantmon leave the bubble and run with high speed to the ground.Then,he watched in slow motion,how a meteor was directed to Gallantmon-x.He quickly left his bubble,and flew with high speed to the meteor,he managed to smash it a couple of seconds before it crashed on Gallantmon-x.Although,some parts of the crashed meteor hit him and threw him down the earth.Seraphimon looked back and saw how Daemon and Leviamon were exploded into data.Then he used his staff to create another bubble to protect them.

"SECRETS OF THE PAST!"They were safe now,till the rain is over.He watched as Gallantmon-x splitted back to Takato and Guilmon,and then he understood why they run like crazy down there.A girl was liying there unconsius.Takato and Guilmon saved her life.

End of chapter


	30. Unknown Homeland

CHAPTER 30: UKNOWN HOMELAND

**CHAPTER 30: UKNOWN**** HOMELAND**

T.K's P.O.V

T.K was sitting over one of the still standing benches. Takato was sleeping next to him and the girl was sleeping on another bench. She was as tall as Takato, with red hair and pony tail. She was wearing a red pink blouse with a red jacket and pink dress that reached the knees. 'Luckily Takato and Guilmon saw her.' He turned to face the city. It was all destroyed. No buildings standing, no trees alive. Everything was dead. The Demon Lords where those who did it. But Leviamon and Daemon paid for it. Now, there was only one thing remaining to do. They had to go back and save their friends and world.'Guys, please be ok...' He stared at the girl. 'What is she doing here? If everything is destroyed, then she had to find a way out. I am sure that 2 hours would be enough...'And then, the girl opened her eyes. Green eyes. When she saw T.K she was quite surprised. She stood up on an instant and started talking.

"Who are you? What you want from me?"

"Hey, take it easy. My name is Takeru. You can call me T.K. We came here to stop the Demon Lords from destroying the city, but it looks like we couldn't make it on time."

"Of curse you didn't came on time! You came six months later. And it's the Devimon Lords, not the Demon Lords."

"WHAT? You mean that the Devimon Lords did this? We thought the Demon Lords did it." Said T.K.

"Wait a minute. How did you come here on first place? The only people still free are the shadow DigiDestined, Cecil and I."

"We were traveling through dimensions to find some weapons to help us kill the Devimon Lords. By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry where are my manners? I am Jenna, nice to meet you." Said Jenna introducing herself. "So who is the boy there?"

"That's Takato .He is the one that saved your life." Said T.K

"Saved my life from what?" She asked confused.

"I created a rain of meteors to kill the Demon Lords, and then Takato saw you and came to shield you."

"What are you talking about? A digimon did that." She said even more confused.

"Well, how can I explain it..."He started. "Takato and I can use our D-X to biomerge, it means we combine our powers to reach mega level."

"D-X? Is that a digivice?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Mine is a D-3..."She said pulling out a pink D-3.

"What the heck?! You are a DigiDestined?"

"Actually I became one six months ago. Then I met Bearmon..." She started and then her face became pale.

"What is it?" Asked T.K.

"I forgot about Bearmon! Where is he?" she said panicked.

"We only found you..."

"No. I left the hideout to see what's going on. He was still sleeping with Cecil and Dorumon! He must be worried sick!"

"It's ok, we'll just go back so there will be no problem."

"You are right." She said and calmed down. "So, ready?" She asked.

"We need to wake him up." He said and tried to wake up Takato. "Hey Takato, wake up! We must go."

"Ok." He said as he stood up still a bit sleepy .Then he noticed Jenna and he forgot about his sleep ."Oh yeah! We fought Daemon and Leviamon and we came down to save you from the meteors!"

"Yeah that's me .Thanks for saving me Takato and nice to meet you, I am Jenna."

"Nice to meet you too. So T.K, you said something about going to somewhere."

"Yeah, we are going on Jenna's hideout so Bearmon stops worrying." T.K said.

"Is she a chosen child?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, for six months now. But wait a minute! We may be able to beat the four Shadow DigiDestined with your help!"The redhead said.

"The Shadow DigiDestined?" Asked Takato.

"Yes. They are four DigiDestined that EmperorDevimon promised power if they helped him."

"EMPERORDEVIMON?!" Both of them asked.

"Yes, you know him?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" Said T.K. "He is the one we are after. We have to kill him!"

"You can't be serious. He beat up the whole team of the "DigiDestined of Tags" with the Tamers."

"What do you mean "DigiDestined of Tags?" Asked T.K.

"I mean Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei."

"WHAT?! Are they dead?" Asked T.K with fear and a chill running down his spine.

"No, they were saved by Sora and Garudamon."

"The Tamers..."Started Takato "Are they Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Ai and Mako?" He finished.

"Yeah. They are ok too. But, how do you know them?" She asked.

"I am Takeru Takaishi, The DigiDestined of Hope." Said T.K.

"And I am Takato, One of the Digimon Tamers."

"Hey wait a minute. You are the two of them that were captured on the Dimension of Time?"

"Not exactly. We were there training to beat Emperordevimon." Said Patamon who came from a nearby pool (Actually a small amount of water gathered from the rain).

"Jenna this is Patamon, my digimon partner." Said T.K and Grabbed Patamon who was flying a few cm from their heads.

"What about me?" Asked a depressed Guilmon that followed Patamon.

"That's Guilmon..."Said Takato "My partner." he carried on as the dinosaur joined the party.

"You said before that the Shadow DigiDestined, Cecil and you are the only free people here, what you meant?" Asked T.K.

"Everyone has been captured by EmperorDevimon. He has gathered them all on a fortress inside the Digital World of the Tamers."

"Then that's were we are going." Said T.K.

"But first, we'll go meet up with Bearmon, Cecil and Dorumon, got it?" She said with a determined look.

"But we need to help our friends!" Said T.K.

"Hey, don't worry, Tai and Kari will never let them get down! I know them well."

"You do?" Asked T.K confused.

"I sure do, they are my cousins after all." She said.

"Tai and Kari are your cousins?! But, wait a minute, then we are on Odaiba!" Said Patamon. Jenna was about to answer when a yell was heard.

"Don't even dare to touch her! I am gonna kick your…!" Jenna sweet-dropped.

"Sorry guys that's Bearmon." She told them and then turned to face Bearmon who was running to her. "Hey Bearmon, they are the good guys."

"What? You found humans that are actually good?"

"You know that humans are like digimon. Some are good, some are evil. These are friends."

"In that case, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meat you too." Said the four of them together. Bearmon turned to Jenna" What on earth were you thinking? You know that the Shadow DigiDesined are patrolling the area! And the four Dark Masters are strong. They don't play games. Let's hurry up back now!"

"Ok guys that's Bearmon, now let's go back so you meet Cecil and Dorumon." When Bearmon was too far to hear her, she added. "They are more polite."

End of Chapter.


	31. Three months ago

Hello lades and gentleman!There is gonna be 3 chapter break from Takato and T.K.We are gonna see what happened while our heroes were searching for the sacred weapons.

**CHAPTER 31:THREE MONTHS AGO**

**THE ATTACK OF THE DEVIMON LORDS  
**

Tamers dimension,park.

Kazu's POV

"Haha,hello chosen children.I am Icedevimon and I am going to be your murderer."

"We are under attack!"Kenta yelled.Jeri,Kazu,Leomon and Andromon joined the others.

"Icedevimon,no information?!"Said Ryo shocked.He looked at the others.

"What do you mean no information?Takato and Guilmon beat this guy when he kidnapped me!And then he HAD information."

"That's what it sais!No Information."He said again.

"Guys he isn't gonna be easy.If he came all this way here,and he wants to fight all of us together,he is crazy or strong!"Said Ken as he joined up with them.'He got a point here'Kazu though and looked at the twisted smile of the digimon.

"Guys,let's try a full-power attack!"Suggested Yolei and she turned back to face her digimon."Ready everyone?"She asked.

"You bet we are!"Yelled Garudamon as she took off.'Hope he is crazy,not strong...'

"Everyone get ready to attack!"Yelled Tai as he looked at Wargreymon.The digimon took their positions.Although,the enemy didn't move at all.Every digimon used their abilities.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"GIGA MISSILE!"

"WING BLADE!"

"HORN BUSTER!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"CELESTIAN ARROW!"

"GARGO MISSILE!"

"AMETHYST WIND!"

"JUSTICE BURST!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

"BUNNY BLADES!"

"CORONA BLASTER!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

"JUSTICE BEAM!"

"V-NOVA BLAST!"

"STATIC FORCE!"

"IRRITANT BUZZ!"

The attacks hit the target.Smoke covered the whole park.This attack was strong enough to delete the strongest Megas.But Emperordevimon not ever flinched.The smoke stared clearing.Kazu's heart started beating fast.He felt like it was about to leave his body.The smoke cleared.On the spot Icedevimon once stood,was a huge crater.

"Looks like he was just a crazy enemy"Said Kari relieved.

"He is toast!"Said Davis as he smiled.

"This attack was just too strong for him,don't you think?"Said Izzy.

"No,it was a boring attack that tickled me."Said a cold voice behind the chosen.'What the heck?!"Every chosen turned to face Icedevimon who had just a little burn on his chest.

"No!This can't be!"Said Sakuyamon in disparation.

"Yes my dear,it can.You see,you are too pathetic to beat me.I am one of the fife strongest Mega level digimon in the whole universe!"He said.  
"And now let me saw you whY!"

"ICE GRAVE!"Suddenly,thick ice surrounded the area.'NO!'

"No,we are trapped!"Said Sora and glared the others."What are we gonna do?"She asked.

"Only one thing left..."Started Tai."FIGHT!Everyone,it's time to see if our training paid off,try to digivolve to Mega!"The leader of the chosen gave them courage."You can do this,I know you can!"

"He is right!We can do it!"Said Mimi,who glared at Lillymon."Are you ready?"She asked and her partner nodded.Then,the light of digivolution covered Lillymon.

"LILLYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ROSEMON!"The light faded and instead of Lillymon,a red warrior with a whip looking like a rose stood.

"If Mimi can do it,then so can we!"Yelled Sora.The light covered Garudamon this time.

"GARUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...PHOENIXMON!"The Indian bird,gave her place to a yellow dragon-bird.

"Our turn!"Yelled Kari.The light surrounded Angewomon.

"ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MAGNADRAMON!"The angel woman became a mighty pink dragon.

"Let's do it Megakabuterimon!"The huge insect light up.

"MEGAKABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"

"I am not gonna left behind!Zudomon!"The huge digimon surrounded by light.

"ZUDOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VIKEMON!"

"Everybody watch the power of Davis Motomiya!"The blue dinosaur begun to to glow.

"AEROVEEDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"

"Davis did it?Then everybody can!Silphuymon!"

"SILPHYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ORNITHMON!"

"I may be the youngest,but I still can fight!"

"SHAKKOUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...REAPERMON!"

"Sorry Icedevimon,but you are going down!Dinobeemon!"

"DINOBEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ZANBAMON!"

"Leomon and I didn't take part on the D-Reaper crisis.Now it's time we do something!BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"LEOMON BIOMERGE TO...SABERLEOMON!"

"I can't take it any more!I am gonna help the others!I am gonna be stronger!BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"MARINEANGEMON BIOMERGE TO...CLAVISANGEMON!"

"I know I am a jerk most of the time,but I've been training for this moment!BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"Kazu felt his body becoming stronger.

"ANDROMON BIOMERGE TO...HIANDROMON!"

All the megas stood there.The enemy was one mega with great powers.He was just staring at them.Suddenly,he started laughing,making everyone frown.'He has a twisted mind.'

"Impressive.But still,you are no match for a Devimon Lord!"He said and flew.

"ICE LANCES!"Several peaces of thick ice were thrown on every direction.Although,the megas managed to destroy them with an attack of every digimon.

"Our turn."Said Wargreymon coldly.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"GIGA MISSILE!"

"GARGO MISSILE!"

"AMETHYST WIND!"

"JUSTICE BURST!"

"CORONA BLASTER!"

"FIRE TORNADO!"

"VIKING AXE!"

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"

"CRIMSON FLAME!"

"HYPER BLASTER!"

"RAY OF VICTORY!"

"DARK THUNDER!"

"BONE DUSTER!"

"FOCAL BLADE!"

"TWIN FANG!"

"THE KEY!" "ZENITH GATE!"

"ATOMIC RAY!"

All the attacks hit the target.This time Icedevimon was deleted.A yell of shock and pain was heard and data was released on the area.Every digimon didigivolved or debiomerged.'Why do I fell like this.Like I am out of breath...'And then it hit him.'The Ice Grave attack!'

"NO!"Yelled Kazu driving the attension of everyone on him.

"Hey chill out,he is dead,we did it."Rika tried to make him calm down.

"It's not that.Icedevimon trapped us here.Soon the air is going to be over!"Then everyone thought of it and started paniking.

"Hey calm down guys."Said Izzy and everyone steared at him."The air isn't going to over.It's just gonna be dificult to breath.We will just have to wait till the ice melts."

"Are you sure about that Izzy?"Asked Henry holding Suzie's hand.

"The only problem we have is that we will be really exhausted when we leave this place.If we wait till the ice melts,and considering the temperature,  
it's gonna take about four days.Till then,we'll have breath dificulties."

"Oh man,what is going to happen if a digimon attacks the city while we are here,or by the time we get out exhausted?"Asked Kenta.

"We will be unable to defend ourshelves."He answered.

"So we just need to have hope."Said Kari."The only problem is that we lack Hope...T.K is away."Everyone watched her.'It's time we do something'.

"Ok then guys,let's just find a place to sleep till the ice melts"The tamers looked at him curious.

"What are you trying to do,replace Takato?"Asked Jery,looking angry.'Still in love with him,right Jery?'

"No Jery,I am just trying to help us NOT lack Cheering up."

"Kazu s right,the only thing we can do now is sleep and have hope."Matt said and sat on a rock welcoming sleep.The others hesitated,but in the end,  
they sat and did the same.

* * *

_Four days later_

"Icedevimon managed to do something."Said Magmadevimon and started laughing.

"You are right brother,now that the ice melts,we will just capture the chosen children and get them to "**Magistral**".Said Razordevimon.

"With the other citizens from this dimension and the other!"Carried on Slidevimon.

"Where they will spend the rest of their life"Finished Hazzardevimon and everyone started laughing with the same twisted laugh.

End Of chapter.

Hey guys sorry about that.No Cecil till chapter 34.And yes.That's how they were all but Jenna and Cecil were captured.About "Magistral".It's a prison that Emperordevimon created.He used the same power he used to create the Devimon Lord,which means trouble!Anyway Review plz!


	32. Two months ago

Hello guys!I have a feeling this is the best chapter I've written so far.R&R.

**CHAPTER 32:TWO MONTHS AGO**

**THE SHADOW DIGIDESTINED  
**

Digital world,Tamers dimension

Kenta's pov

Kenta woke up,and the first thing he saw was the wall of the cell he was in.'It wasn't a dream...We are on that prison.'He thought and stood up.Kazu was still sleeping next to him.The two of them were sharing the same cell.It wasn't comfortable at all.It was small,with two beds made of rock,they didn't even bother to get some sweets.Kenta looked at his friend.He looked tired.His cloths were dirty,he was dirty,and full of scars.Kenta himself was as messed up as Kazu.'One month now we've been treated like dogs.Work on jobs we don't know a thing,carry heavy rocks,sleep for only six hours.But the worst is that we haven't seen our digimon yet...What happened to them?Are they alive or dead?'

"Stop worring dude.There's still Takato out there."Kazu,said as he woke up,making Kenta snap out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure?I mean,Takato and Guilmon are strong,but still,they are against,God knows how many megas..."kenta said and looked down."And what if he decides it's better to stay where he is,safe from danger?"Kenta lifted his head and saw Kazu's fist hitting him on the face.

"Don't ever say that again!"He said in anger.'Kazu...' "You know as well as I do,that Takato isn't thinking of himself.He cares about us and he is going to come save us,even if there are many chances of him getting captured!"

"You are right.Takato is just to shelfless to chicken up.But tell me...Do we really diserve that?He has always been there for us,  
but we were always thinking he was stupid.I mean,he isn't but we were always telling him that he should stop thinking only for us."

"You know Kenta,I've been thinking about that myself.We may have been telling him to stop,but we only wanted his good."After a couple of seconds he smiled.

"What's up?I don't see anything good here to make me smile."Said Kenta looking curious.

"Remember when he beat me for a first time?When he used that combination and beat me.After that we had a rematch which I won."

"Yeah,he was so pissed off that he told us about the real battles." 'And he tryed to saw Guilmon to us,but we chicken out.'

"They were good times...The one who said that you must lose someone to appreciate him was right..."

They continued talking for about half an hour when the door of the cell opened.One of the Knightmon guards appeared and glared them.  
The two boys walked out of the cell and started walking to the room they hated the most in the whole prison.The sewers.

"You know what to do."Said Knightmon and left the sewers.The two boys frowned.They stripped their cloths and walked inside the mix of rubish and stinking water.They took the "Scratcher" as they call it and started scratching the pikes.

"I hope Takato gets here soon!If we stay here for long,I am gonna smell like this for ever!"Said Kenta.

"Look on the bright side.Nobody will be close enought to see your ugly face."Said Kazu and both kids started laughing.

* * *

Emperordevimon's pov

The greatest digimon alive was sitting on his throne.By the time his beloved children captured the digidestined of tags and the tamers,  
he moved the throne room to Magistral.He loved watching the agony and despair on their faces.But at the moment he had more important things to take care of.The attacks of the digidestined had been increased.'Those foolish kids think they can take me on?How,they can only reach champion.I can delete them with one hit.But I don't want to do it and they are retreating when thigs get ugly.'He punched the wall in rage.'There must be a way I can capture them!'And then,the bright idea got into him.'Of curse'.

"Magmadevimon."He yelled and his beloved son came.

"You summoned me father?"He asked as he bowed.

"Yes.I want you to find me four humans.Not ordinary humans,some humans that are evil,that want destruction."The Devimon Lord looked confused,  
but he nodded,bowed again and left the throne room.

_Three hours later_

The Devimon Lord entered the throne room followed by for humans,about 18-20 years old.Magmadevimon bowed and so did the humans.'Great.'

"Hello there.My name is Emperordevimon and I am the new emperor of the world.You may want to know why the great emperor summoned four useless humans like yourself.The answer is clear.The digidestined are attacking my empire,and I want to capture them.So I decided to give you the power to become digidestined."He finished and glared them.

"I don't get it,you want to get rid of the digidestined,and you ask us to become digidestined?"One of the four asked.He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.He was wearing a black smoking,black jins and black shoes.

"What's your name human?"Asked Emperordevimon.

"Lucius my lord."The man said.

"Listen Lucius,I want you to become the Shadow digidestined.You are gonna have unlimited power.After the war is over,you are going to keep a whole dimension!So do you accept?"

"The offer is tempting."Said a woman standing next to Lucius.She was tall as well,with brunet hair pony tail and green eyes.She was wearing a white dress and white shoes."I don't know about the others but I am in.Oh and my name is May."

"I am in too"Said Lucius.

"Same here."Said the brunet man.He was as tall as T.K and he was wearing black trousers with a red bluse and black jacket,and black addidas shoes.  
"And my name is Max."

"If Max is in,I am in too"Said the boy standing next to Max.He had red hair and black eyes.He was dressed with black trousers and a blue blouse wearing tennis shoes."I am Jastin"

"So,you will be the four humans that rules your dimension,as well as the digital world of your dimension.But first,I want you to capture as many digidestined as you can."The four humans nodded.

"We will take care of them,but we have no partners yet..."Said Max

"Don't worry,they will be here soon."Then,the door opened and four digimon entered.One digimon exactly like Agumon in dark color,a clown,a doll and a Betamon in dark color.

"You summoned us,oh great uncle?"The sarcasm on the voice of the four digimon was clear.

"Yes.I have a task for you."Emperordevimon answered.

"Are you kidding me?There is no way we'll do anything for you!"Said the clown didimon.

"Not even if that means your powers back?"Asked Emperordevimon and the digimon looked surprised.

"I recall you told us that you don't have that kind of power."Said BlackAgumon.

"I don't,but they do."He said pointing at the four humans.

"You can't be serious!There is no way we'll become pets of humans!"Said Clownmon.

"He is right!I'd rather be deleted than be the pet of a human!"Said Dollmon.

"So do I!"Stated ShadowBetamon.

"Why don't you give it a try?Don't you want to start torturing digidestined?"Emperordevimon said with a smile.'Now I got them.'

"Digidestined...Our task is to torture the digidestined?"Asked Clownmon.

"Yeah!Capture them and bring them in Magistral!There you'll have all the time you want to torture them."The four digimon thought for a couple of minits and then nodded."Great!Now go meet your partners,the Shadow digidestined!"

"**Max**,the Shadow digidestined of **Rage**,partner of Clownmon!"

"**Jastin**,the Shadow digidestined of **Despair**,partner of Dollmon!"

"**May**,the Shadow digidestined of **Agony**,partner of ShadowBetamon!"

"**Lucius**,the Shadow digidestined of **Fear**,partner of BlackAgumon!"

"Now I give you those D-3 and your crests!Come on,give the power to your partners!"A shadow light covered the four digimon as their partners took hold of the D-3's and crests.

"CLOWNMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PIEDMON!"

"DOLLMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...PUPPETMON!"

"SHADOWBETAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...METALSEADRAMON!"

"BLACKAGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MACHINEDRAMON!"

"Now go and cause havoc to the digidestined!Capture them and bring them to Magistral!"

End of chapter

Depthmon,Icedevimon is not like the Icedevimon on Tamers,he is a mega,a Devimon Lord.


	33. One month ago

Hello guys,guess!Cecil IS on this chapter.R&R.

**CHAPTER 33:ONE MONTH AGO  
**

**THE BATTLE OF MAGISTRAL **

Digital world,Tamers dimension

Jeri's pov

The cell was quiet.No sound could be heard.Who would believe that there,lived two girls.Jeri and Rika,were sleeping on the rocky beds.You could easily see the scars that were marked on their body's for two months now on the prison.But there were deeper scars.Scars that you can't see,that are marked inside you heart.Now the days of the D-Reaper looked like days of joy and fun.A dark era was starting.The last month more and more digidestined were captured.The Shadow digidestined caught so many digidestined,that Emperordevimon had to extend Magistral.So much pain and despair on one place.

And then,a blow of the wind broke into the quiet cell,and made Jeri wake up.She opened her eyes and stood up.She glared Rika for a second and she looked away.Rika,the almighty Ice Queen,had broken.Her despair and her fears were clearly seen on her face.'I still can't believe Rika is down...She is the one to teach me I have to fight for what I want and believe in.I haven't broken,why she did?She is supposed to be stronger than me.'She looked at the door of the cell.'Takato...where are you?We all need you...'.

* * *

Real world,Digidestined base,Tamers dimension

Jenna's pov

The night sky was beautiful,full of stars.Jenna was waiting with the other digidestined for their orders.'It was good for some time...We caused Emperordevimon so much trouble,that he even gave some humans great power to take us down.'She frowned.  
'And it was a great plan.In only a month,they managed to capture more than half of the still free digidestined.'She stood up and started pacing on the first floor of the school.'If this keeps up,we are gonna end up on Magistal in no time.'.Then,the door opened and made Jenna snap out of her thoughts.A teen entered the classroom.He was tall,about 1,80,with blond hair,blue eyes and glasses.He was wearing red black pants with a black T-shirt and black shoes.

"Hello everyone,I am commander Cecil.I have some news good or bad,it's up to you to decide."The teen started."Tomorrow we are going to attack Magistral."

"What?You mean that with the forces we have,we'll be able to fight Emperordevimon's army?"Asked a girl.

"Yes,we are going to attack on dawn.Your order is to survive till our troops enter Magistral and save the digidestined of crest and the tamers."

"So we just have to create a diversion?"Asked Jenna and the blone boy nodded.

"One of our elites are gonna enter Magistral and save them.I am gonna be the commander of the diversion team.I can help as Dorumon can reach Ultimate."Jenna looked at him and nodded seriously.

"Bearmon can reach Ultimate too."She said.

"Your partner can reach Ultimate?"The redhead nodded."Then you are with me.We will be able to keep the diversion longer with two Ultimates.Follow me,I'll lead you to the room we create our plans."They exit the room and headed upstairs."May I have your name?"

"It's Jenna,Jenna Kamiya."The girl said and Cecil nodded.

"We are here."He said and opened the door.It was a bit crowded.There were many children with their partners,talking to others about the strategy they were going to follow.Cecil headed towards a child man about 19 years old and whispered something to him.The man nodded and Yelled.

"Silence!"Everyone stopped talking and glared the man.He had black,short hair,red eyes and glasses."We have some good news.Their is one more person here that is able to reach Ultimate.That is going to help on the diversion."He stopped and everyone started talking again.

"Just how many of us can reach Ultimate?"Jenna asked Cecil when he joined her.He smiled.

"Only you and me."The answer shocked Jenna'What?'Cecil noticed her expression."Don't worry,if we succed,we'll have 19 mega!"

"If we succed.What will happen if we don't?"She asked.

"Think positive.We can't fail and we won't!"He said back.

"Ok,so we start the attack on sis hours from now.Better get some sleep.See you later."Jenna said,waved on Cecil and walked to her room.  
'This is gonna be a rough day...'

* * *

Digital world,Magistral,Tamers dimension

Emperordevimon's pov

The ruler of Magistral was sitting on his throne.His idea of creating the shadow digidestined was brilliant.'I am a genius!They capture so many digidestined.Soon there will be none left to resist me.'He stood up.'I can't wait to get the new cells of Magistral full.Soon...'The door opened,and Magmadevimon entered the throne room.He bowed and started talking.

"My Lord,we have some great news!"He said.

"Really?I can't wait to hear them,come on,tell me!"The great devil said.

"Yes my Lord.It appears that the digidestined decided to make a full attack on Magistral!They are outside the gate and are ready to attack"  
Emperordevimon became furious.

"WHAT?!The dare attacking my own home?You they think they are?"

"Wait my Lord,they have no power at all,it will be easy to capture them."

"You are right.This is your task:Don't let them lay a finger on Magistral!I don't want to start the repairs!"The Devimon Lord smiled.

"Right away my Lord,the digidestined made a huge mistake!"

Cecil's pov

The commander stood there.He didn't want to attack,not yet.The elite team that would go in and save the digidestined wasn't ready.'Come on guys,hurry!'They were just standing there.They were an easy target.The castle of Magistral was huge,and it was really difficult to breach.It was located up a hill 10000 feats,and it was surrounded by water,which created waterfalls and after that,rivers that ended up on the sea.Relived,he saw the signal that the team was ready,the sun reflection with a mirror.

"Get ready,this is it.The Battle of Magistral is about to start!"The light of digievolution covered the whole area.

"DIGI MODIGY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...DORUGREYMON!"

The almighty Dragon lifted in the air and waited for the enemy to attack.Cecil looked at Jenna and behind her,he saw a big cyborg lion.He pulled his D-Ark and read'Grapleomon,Ultimate,Special attack Cyclonic Turbine Kick.Glad he is on our side...'

And then,from the castle gates,digimon started running and flying towards them.'This is it.It all starts here and also ends here!'The digimon of the digidestined charged on the enemy forces.In no time,data started floating on the air.'First data!'

Jenna's pov

Grapleomon was doing great.Every digimon that attacked him,wasn't able to cause him damage.Jenna thought it would be more difficult.Every digimon attacking was either a champion or an Ultimate,no Mega at all.

"CYCLONIC TURBINE KICK!"The attack hit a charging Ogremon.

"Keep fighting Grapleomon!Don't forget,we have to do it,it's the only way!"Another attack from Grapleomon and a Tyranomon was deleted.

"It's just to easy!"Said Cecil who was now near Jenna."They must be cooking something..."

"If they do,we are in luck,we are doing great,they are going to save the digidestined of crests and the tamers!"

"Hope so."Said Cecil and looked at Magistral.'Hope they can do it.Cecil's strategy is good.'"WATCH OUT!"Cecil said,he grabbed Jenna and fall on the ground,saving her from a fire blast.

"That was close,thanks."The girl said with heavy breath.

"No problem,just don't get distracted."He answered back.

The battle was still raging,fire blasts were shot,digimon were charging.'The enemy forces are unlimited.No matter how many we delete,there is a replacement coming!'

"Cecil,what takes them so long?I hoped they would have reached them so far."

"So did I,but it looks like they haven't!"

Suddenly,all the enemy digimon started retreating.They entered the castle and disappeared.'What are they up to...?'She exchanged a look with Cecil.  
Then,from the castle gates,four digimon appeared and started running-flying with high speed.The figures came closer and closer.'Don't tell me it them.  
The four figures were clear now.a Snake,a Puppet,a Machine and a clown.The clown started talking.

"Hello there kids.My name is Piedmon and I am here to end this little parade.And so are Metalseadramon,Puppetmon and Machinedramon."

"You are not going to achieve anything!We are here to beat you,and we will!"Said Cecil and every digimon charged.Piedmon laughed.

"You have no chance to beat us!"

"TRUMP SWORD!"

"CATASTROPHIC DAY!"

"PUPPET PUMMEL!"

"RIVER OF POWER!"

All the attacks hit every digimon on the battle field.Luckily every digidestined was far enough to avoid the blasts.Every digimon turned back to entrained,expect dorugreymon and Grapleomon.The two of them stood up and glared at the dark masters.

"Pretty impressive."Said a voice and everyone tryed to find the source of the voice."Up here on Machinedramon."Four humans were standing on Machinedramon.

"You must be the four shadow digidestined.How dare you join someone like Emperordevimon?!"Yelled Cecil.

"Shut up kid.There is no way you are going to change our minds.We have power now,we can do whatever we want!"Said the man again.

"Who are you?"Asked Jenna.

"I am Lucius the digidestined of Fear,nice to meet you.now let's get you to Magistral!"The four dark masters started walking towards the digidestined.

"You first have to pass through us!"Said Grapleomon and Dorugreymon as they got between the kids and the digimon.

"With pleasure."Said the only woman of the gang and Metalseadramon hit them sending them flying,as they didigivolved back to Bearmon and Dorumon.

"NO!Bearmon!"Yelled Jenna and started running to grab her partner who fall into a nearby waterfall alongside Dorumon.Cecil run faster than her,passed her and jumped down the 50 meters waterfall withought hesitating.'Bearmon,I won't let you down!'She said to herself and jumped as well.

"Fools!"Jenna heard Max saying.She felt her body crussing on the water with high speed.The impact,made her pass out.

End of chapter

Omg!This chapter was DIFFICULT!Review please.


	34. We must act now!

Hi everyone!Another chapter is on.We are finished with the past,now on with the present!R&R please.

**CHAPTER 34:WE MUST ACT NOW!**

Real world,digidestined dimension

Cecil's pov

The blond teen was lying on the bed waiting for Bearmon to come back with Jenna.'I can't believe that girl.Always running away without thinking'.Dorumon was sleeping by his side.'Bearmon is stubborn too.I told him that Jenna can take care of herself,but he just never listens...'Although the boy knew them for only a month,the bond he shared with them had grown strong.'Bearmon is strong and he cares about his friends.Jenna's the same.Dorumon and I are also the same.'He was full of energy.All this time they were staying on the school's basement to protect themselves from the shadow digidestined.No action at all.He had grown tired of this.'We must act and we will.Who knows how everybody is doing on Magistral.They may be...'He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps on the upper floor.There were too many footsteps to be just Jenna and Bearmon.He stood up and woke up Dorumon.The door opened and Bearmon entered the room,followed by Jenna,two boys and two digimon.'Who are they?'.

"Hey Cecil,sorry for running away while you were asleep."Said Jenna.

"Jenna,are they friends or foes?"Asked Cecil looking at the two newcomers.

"Hi there,I am Takato,and I am definitely a friend.This is my partner,Guilmon."Said the brunette boy.

"Nice to meet you,I am Cecil.And you are...?"Cecil asked the boy with the fisherman's hat.

"I am Takeru,but you can call me T.K.Nice to meet you Cecil,this is my partner Patamon."

"So,how come you are still free,I mean,after we attacked Emperordevimon castle,he got furious and decided to capture every human.I thought that Jenna the shadow digidestined and I were the only ones left."

"We were on other dimension while Emperordevimon was attacking."Said Patamon.

"Yeah,we were on a journey to find some weapons and kill the Devimon Lords."Continued Guilmon.

"Weapons?What sort of weapons?"Asked Dorumon.

"Some weapons that have incredible power."

"Did you find them?"Asked Cecil.

"Yes,they weren't easy neither difficult to find."Said Takato.

"And we are ready to kick some asses!"Said Patamon.

"It's good to have you with us.I was about to start a plan of attacking Magistral..."

"First we need to take down the shadow digidestined."Said T.K interrupting Cecil."Sorry but we have to kill the dark masters,I know them well,if they join forces with the Devimon Lords,we are doomed."

"Ok,so you suggest that we first have to kill the four dark masters.The problem is that we can't fight them."

"Who said we can't?T.K and I can reach the Mega.Jenna told us that you can both reach Ultimate,that means we can help you reach the Mega."Said Takato.

"MEGA?!You mean that we have two Mega level digimon and two Ultimate?Then we may have a chance

"Guys,Dorumon may be able to reach Mega,but Bearmon can't.I still don't know how Bearmon can reach Ultimate.How is this possible without a crest?"Said Jenna.

"True."Said Patamon."Every digidestined without crest can reach Ultimate only with DNA digievolution.Bearmon didn't DNA digivolved right?"

"What is DNA digivolution...?"Asked Jenna.Patamon sweetdroped.

"We call that way,the union of two Champions that combine their powers and reach Ultimate,even Mega."Answered T.K.

"No,Bearmon sure didn't combine his powers with any other digimon."

"Ok,let's skip this and carry on with the plan."Suggested Cecil.

They all made a circle on the table.Cecil started suggesting ways to lure the shadow digidestined and fight them one by one.It was a good plan.T.K suggested to go full force,four versus four,but the others found it a bad idea.The planing took about one hour and they finally decided what to do.

"Ok guys,the plan is simple."Started Takato."When we see a shadow digidestined,we attack him full force and he won't know what hit him."

"That is a great plan.I can't believe that we've been here planing this crap for one our now."Said Jenna.Takato sweetdroped.

"Ok this may not sound good,but it is."Said T.K,trying to help his friend.Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me."She asked him.

"No,I am trying to help Takato out."He said.

"Anyway.As Takato said,we are going to attack full force."Said Cecil.

"You think it'll work?"Asked Dorumon as he looked Cecil.

"Of course it will silly."Said Guilmon with a smile."Takato was the one that thought of it."All of the sweetdroped.

"Thanks Guilmon.At least someone thinks that this plan is good."Said Takato.

"There is a problem though.The shadow digidestined aren't patrolling the city."Said Bearmon.

"What?Are you kidding me?How is this possible?They shouldn't be able to stop patroling,Emperordevimon is going to kill them."Said Cecil.

"What if something happened?"Asked Dorumon.

"Let's check it out."Said T.K and opened the computer.The dust made it clear that the computer had been there for a long time.

"Man,this room is messed up.How can you live here?I mean,you should have died from all the dust."Said Takato.

"No,this room is fine,wait till you see the upper floors,those that are still standing..."Said Bearmon.Meanwhile the computer had opened.

"JESUS CRIST!"Yelled T.K,making everyone scare to death.'What now?'.T.K turned to face them."Serious problem!The shadow digidestined are protecting those doors.And Digimon are entering them."He said.

"So what?"Asked Takato and Patamon at the same time.

"They are entering the real world!Those door may be the **Demon Doors** Eliteleomon told us about."

"So we must go and close them!"Said Cecil.

"We have to split up.I am going to face Puppetmon.We have some unfinished business."Said T.K.

"But we must think..."Jenna was interrupted by Takato.

"There is no time,we must act now!I get Piedmon,I always hated him the most."

"I get Lucius!He and Machinedramon are gonna pay!"Said Cecil.

"So will May.Metalseadramon may be a Mega,but he is weak.We can do this Bearmon,right?"

"We sure can Jenna!"Her partner said.

"So this is it.When you close a Demon Door,head for Jenna's.Cecil will be able to reach Mega.He has to!"said Takato.

"Ok let's go!Good Luck guys!"Said Jenna and entered the digital world.'Be careful Jenna...It's time to end this once and for all!'He and Dorumon entered the digital world heading on a spot close to the **Demon Door of Fear**.'Watch out Lucius,here I come!'.

End of chapter.

Thanks for reading guys!Now,we are gonna have 4 chapters,each 1 for every fight.The problem is that they are just TOO DIFFICULT to write,so I am gonna have difficulties on updating...


	35. Demon door of Fear

**CHAPTER 35:DEMON DOOR OF FEAR**

Digital world,Digidestined dimension

Cecil's pov

As soon as the teen entered the portal for the digital world,he started transporting with high speed.With his loyal partner and friend,Dorumon,by his side.They knew that the battle they were about to start wasn't gonna be easy.'We are going to fight a Mega.And not just an ordinary Mega,a Dark Master...We must stay focused and keep him busy till help arrives.'They reached the digital world.It had been one month since they last saw it,and it was in complite ruins.The area they had landed was a town that had been reduced to ashes.A town that had great size and was one of the most crowded places.The digidestibed had many spys there,and Cecil himself had been on in that town.He stood there,just watching the ruined town.He opened his mouth to say something,but no sound came out.He was speechless.His partner's expression was exactly like his.

"All that destruction..."Started Dorumon.

"Because of a crazy bastard..."Continued Cecil."I can't believe he did it.He destroyed the digital world."

"Emperordevimon is acting like god.He think he has full authority on the digital world."

"But he is wrong.We will bring him down!We may not be that strong,but I trust Jenna.If she thinks Takato and T.K can beat Emperordevimon,I'll do everything I can to help them.And at the moment we can only do one thing.Beat Lucius and Machinedramon."He partner nodded.

"We must shut down the **Demon Door** of **Fear**.I seance a strange power.To the north."He said and started walking that way followed by Cecil.

The two of them kept walking for 10 minuits,till they found a hill.They reached it and gasped in shock as they saw a huge dark portal ahead of them.It was about 100 meters tall,with a base 3 times like the opera stage.On the stairs leading up the portal,stood Machinedramon,with Lucius on his back.He looked at Dorumon and saw a face of fear,but full courage as well.Suddenly,his D-Ark started biping.A confused Cecil pulled it out and watched a message."Attack now!". He Saw Dorumon nodding,and he got up.

"DIGI MODIFY...MATRIX DIGIEVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"DORUMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...DORUGREYMON!"

The light of digievolution covered Dorumon and on the place Dorumon was sitting a while ago,stood the almighty dragon,DoruGreaymon.Cecil climbed on his back and waved at him to take of.So it started.As soon as DoruGreymon flew up,Machinedramon detected him and started attacking with his cannons.

"GIGA CANNONS!"The blast was shot directly at DoruGreymon,but he was quick enough to dodge it.After that,Lucius ordered Machinedramon to stop.

"Look at that!The great Cecil survived the waterfall,and now he is back to have his ass kicked once again."Lucius said and laughed.

"No Lucius,this time it's you who is going down!I got sick of your attitude."Cecil answered back.

"And how are you supposed to do that?Machinedramon is a Mega.You only have an Ultimate!"

"This place gives us a great advantage.We are on the open and we have plenty of space to move and dodge your attacks!"

"That's what you think?Let me show you a trick I developed."He got off Machinedramon's back,pulled a dark D-Ark."I got a D-Ark now!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"'WHAT?!That's impossible!'The Cyborg digimon let out a shout and welcomed the human inside his body.

"How about now?"Asked Machinedramon using Lucius voice.Machinedramon aimed his cannon with great speed and launched an attack.

"GIGA CANNONS!"DoruGreymon wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack and it hit him full force.Cecil grabbed DoruGreymon's fur to stay on the digimon's back, and closed his eyes.As the great dragon hit the wall,Cecil felt the fur changing.He opened his eyes and saw a weak Dorumon on the ground.

"NO!"He yelled and reached his best friend."Dorumon,please say something.

"I..."Started Dorumon and Cecil looked happy.'He is alive...'."I am sorry..."Dorumon managed to say.

"It's ok my friend.We had a huge disadvantage from the beginning."

"It's been a great honor to be your partner.This is the end,goodbye..."Dorumon said and his data was slowly floating away.

"NO!You can't leave me,Dorumon please,I need you!"Said Cecil and started crying.

"Oh did I do that?I am SO sorry."Lucius,full of sarcasm,voice was heard from above.Cecil lifted his head and watched the Mega digimon standing in front of him.

"You are going to pay for that.One day,someone will delete you both!"'Dorumon,please forgive me.You have no power to move on.If I could just give you some of my power...'And then it hit him.'That's it!It's a long shot but it worths a try!'"And that someone will be me!"He stood up.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"He used all the power he had left,he remembered all the great times he passed with Dorumon.'It's gonna work,it has to work!'And then,he felt energy consuming him.

"DORUMON BIOMERGE TO..."Lusius and Machinedramon's voices were heard.

"What is that?How can you biomerge with your almost full deleted digimon?!"

Cecil could feel the power running though his veins.Power he had never thought existing.Finaly,he felt his body been closed inside a sphere of power.

"**ALPHAMON**!".The light faded and Cecil looked though a screen on the outside world,the expression on Machinedramon's face.

"Not so confident now,are we?"Laughed Alphamon.'All this power,it's incredible!'

"It doesn't matter"Said Machinedramon."You may have reached Mega,but still,I am a Dark Master!"

"DRAGON FIRE!"Machinedramon lifted his right hand and shot a flamethrower.

"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!"Many green beams were shot,canceling Machinedramon's attack and hitting him.Machinedramon cryed in pain.

"What kind of power is this?"Machinedramon scresmed in fear and agony.

"It's the power of Alphamon,the union of a great digimon and a great human.And also the power of a royal knight!"

"Please spare us!"Begged Machinedramon as he kneeled in front of Alphamon.'What?Is he trying to apologize?'Then,Machinedramon laughed and attacked with his cannos(they were directly on Alphamon as he kneeled).

"GIGA CANNONS,GIGA CANNONS,GIGA CANNONS!"He stood up."DRAGON FIRE!"

"OH SHIT!"Alphamon was taken aback.He didn't have time to dodge,he didn't have time to think either.He acted on instinct.

"HOLY SWORD GRADALPHA!"He summoned a great sword,quickly cut the missiles in half and jumped to dogde the flamethrower just in time.As he landed,he sliced Machinedramon in half.Machinedramon screamed as he exploded into data,leaving the lifeless body of Lucius.Alphamon didn't have time to worry about the unconscious man. He flew to the portal,splited back to Cecil and Dorumon and used his D-Ark to **shut down **the Demon Door of Fear.Cecil looked on the horizon and watched a huge amount of digimon coming right at the door.He looked at Dorumon who was now back to normal and smiled at him.

"Mission accomplished partner."

End of chapter

Sorry guys,I am just not good enough on describing battles.Anyway Review please.


	36. Demon door of Despair

**CHAPTER 36:DEMON DOOR OF DESPAIR  
**

T.K's pov

Digital world,digidestined dimension

It was late evening.The sun had almost set.The hill was quiet,no sound could be heard,complete silence.Suddenly,a portal opened out of nowhere and a boy alongside a flying digimon appeared.T.K stood for a while watching the sunset.'It's so beautiful...'Patamon came and sat on his head.'We are going to stop Emperordevimon so that anyone can see this beautiful sight in peace.'He finally snapped out of his thoughts and tryed to spot the demon door.

"T.K..."Started Patamon looking at him.

"What is it?"

"You know that we are going to face a Dark Master.Puppetmon may be stupid,but he is strong."

"I know Patamon.And I also know that now he got the help of a human,a digidestined.He is stronger than before."

"Yeah.But we have to bear in mind that we beat up two Demon Lords.A Dark Master isn't gonna be more difficult."

"Ok,let's get started,we don't have time tp spend chating."He said and started walking.

Both human and digimon started looking for the **Demon Door of Despair**.They had been transfered to the closest area to it.Although they knew it would be difficult to close it,they never thought it would be difficult to find it.Then,T.K's D-Ark started biping.He pulled it out and read a message from Takato."Attack now!".He glared at Patamon.

"How are we supposed to attack when we don't even know where it is?"Asked Patamon furious.

"If we can't find the enemy..."Started T.K"Make him find you."

"Oh great genius,how are we going to do that?"Asked Patamon and T.K faced him.He gave him a smile and extended his D-Ark.

* * *

Jastin's pov

The evening was boring.The black eyes man was sitting by his partner,Puppetmon.All that stuff about the Demon Doors guarding made him lazy.'What am I supposed to do here?Guard a mass of rocks,like someone is going to attack?'He stood up and watched the cealling of the cave.The were so deep,that there was no light to see a thing.They had to use lamps.

"Hey Puppetmon,remind me what are we doing here?"Asked Jastin.

"For a sixth time Jastin,we are going to protect this pile of rocks for Emperordevimon."Puppetmon answered.

"But this is no fun at all!Why don't we go kill some digimon!"

"You think I like it?No my friend,I want to go kill someone as much as you do,but we have to do this."

"Fine..."Said Jastin and sat down,only to get up again due to a quake.

"What on earth is going on?"Asked Puppetmon and got up.

"Loos like someone is attacking from the surface.Let's go check it out."Said Jastin and couldn't hide his excitement.

They started running,running for the surface.It was a long way,but they managed to get out in two minutes.Puppetmon was socked to see an angel attacking everywhere.Jastin thought didn't care.He was excited that he was going to have some fun.He pulled his D-Ark and read"Angemon"

"This is no fun at all,he is just a Champion!"Jastin said and all the excitement left his face.

"Don't be so sure.He is the partner of one of the digidestined of crests."Puppetmon said.

"That's right Puppetmon,and not an ordinary one,the little T.K."A voice said and both human and Dark Master turned to face the Blond teen.

"Well,well,if it isn't the little boy that always followed his big brother.How is it going,are you here to save your friends?Too bad,they aren't here."Said Puppetmon.

"I know Puppetmon,you see,I am here only cause I want to kick your ass."

"Haha,you,a Champion think you can beat Puppetmon,a Mega.You are dreaming my friend."Said Jastin as he walked towards T.K.

"I see that you joined forces with a human,how pathetic Puppetmon,you are supposed to hate humans."Said Angemon.

"I am with him because,unlike you,he is strong!"Said Puppetmon and glared at Jastin.'At last!'

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"Jastin yelled.The Puppetmaster started shining a dark light and when it faded,Jastin was gone.

"Like it now young T.K?You think you could ever do that?"Asked Puppetmon and started laughing.

"Actually Puppetmon,I don't think I can do it,I can do it!"Said T.K and extended his D-Ark on Angemon,who didigivolved back to Patamon.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"A bright white light covered Patamon

"PATAMON BIOMERGE TO...SERAPHIMON!"The light faded revealing a Celestian angel.

"What?looks like you became stronger since the last time I saw you T.K.But this is not gonna help you!"

"PUPPET PUMMEL!"The bullets hit Seraphimon causing a heavy explosion take place.

"HAHA!Like that little T.K?"Puppetmon said while laughing.

"Week as always,aren't you Puppetmon."Asked Seraphimon making Puppetmon stop laughing.

"How did you survive that?"Asked Puppetmon astonished.

"Using this."Said Seraphimon and extended his right hand revealing a staff.

"How could you protect yourself from bullets using an old stick?"

"It's not a stick Stupid pile of wood!It's a sacred weapon with power you can't imagine!"Sudenly,on his left hand,a sword appeared.

"How did you do that?"Asked Puppetmon as he watched the sword.

"You don't need to know cause you are going to die!"Said Seraphimon.

"STRIKE OF THE TORNADO STAR!""ANCIENT EARTH!"Seraphimon stiked the earth using Latona's staff and created an orb that was shot towards Puppetmon.

"ARG!What the heck?!When did you obtained so much power?!"He said as he was hit on his right hand from the orb as he tryed to dodge it.

"I always had it in me,I just needed to wake it up.Now die!"He said as the magma hit him and made him scream in pain as he was deleted."Good riddance."Said Seraphimon before splitting back to T.K and Patamon.T.K walked towards the destroyed cave and used his D-Ark to close the Demon Door of Despair.

"That's it T.K,now let's go help Jenna!"

"Right you are there Patamon,let's go."Said T.K as he started running for the TV and closer to Jenna.

End of Chapter

Sorry guys,but what did you expect?Seraphimon was able to beat a demon lord!Of course he could easily beat a dark master.Same goes for the next chapter(Gallantmon).Anyway Review please.


	37. Demon door of Rage

At long last chapter 37 is done!Sorry guys,but I am busy this year,too much homework and too many hours of studing.Well just enjoy!

**CHAPTER 37:DEMON DOOR OF RAGE**

The mount was dark,Piedmon had used his powers to cover it to darkness.Max,by his side was watching the view from the top of mount Infinity.He never liked mountents,they were away of the big citys,he couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't surf the net,or scare some kids on the alleys.He never liked the cheerfull smiles on their faces.He smirked and turned to face hs partner.

"Tell me why did they chose this place to create a Demon Door?"He asked.

"I don't know,I've never tried to ask my ancle about his plans.I hate him for what he is."

"Come on now,don't start talking about how miserable your life was back then.Now you are my partner!I will give you great power!"The man said.

"Indeed,the power you gave me is great,I never expected to reach so high level.Together we will be unbeatable!"

"So,the next legion is coming soon,we have to stay here and wait for them."It was clear that he didn't like that.

Not too far away,a portal opened to break the silence.A red dinosaur landed on his feet,while his partner ended up with the face on the dirt instead of his legs.He got up and fixed his goggles,before looking at Guilmon.

"So boy,we need to find that Max and Piedmon,after we do,we are going to defeat them and then close this Demon Door for good.And after that we can…"

"Have something to eat!"Complited the dinosaur.Takato sweet-droped.

"Actually I was going to say find Jenna,but this sounds good too."

"Oh"Sais the crimson dinosaur"Then we'll eat with Jenna and Bearmon!"

"All right boy,but to do so,we have to find the Demon Door of rage.So let's get going."

They started walking silently on the abandoned mountain.Luckily,the mountain wasn't so difficult to climb.The two best friends kept going,but Takato stoped when something caught his eye.

"What the Hell?!"

"What is it Takato?"Asked the dinosaur.

"Look there boy."

Guilmon followed Takato's finger and saw a huge amount of digimon climbing the mountain.Those digmon looked dark and evil.They were going to the Demon Door of Rage.If they reached it,there would be a great disadvantage for them.Takato and Guilmon,then,heard a yell and looked for the sourse of the sound.The looked up and saw Piedmon,greeting his allis.He pulled out his D-X and sent a message to three diferent people.He then turned to face his friend.

"Guilmon it's time!"

"X-BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO…GALLANTMON-X!"

The figures of the boy and the digimon disappeared after the light faded and,the almighty Gallantmon-X stood in their place.He instantly charged and tried to pirce the evil clown.Piedmon thought,was quick and dodged a second before the attack hit him.

"So,what do we have here,a challenger."Said the Mega digimon and it was clear he was glad he had the chance to battle instead of standing there.His partner stood up and yelled.

"You got some guts coming here and challenging a Dark Master.I like it."Max said."But that won't stop us from deleting you!"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

The dark clown let a battle shout and welcomed the power of his partner inside his body.The dark light that covered the Mega level digimon disappeared.

"It doesn't matter if you are two now,you are still going down!"Said Gallantmon-X and charged forward with his great sword Audhulma.Piedmon wielded his swords and so,a swordfight begun.Holy knight and dark master began striking each other's sword with all their might.Slice,parry,dodge,none was able to stab their enemies or scratch them.

"You are better than I thought."Said the dark clown,

"You are good too."Answered the knight."But just not good enought!"

He said and charged again.The dark master then,used a trick with a white cloth.Fortunately for Gallantmon-X,Takato remember this attack from the cards and dodged in time.He glared at him and said.

"That was low.Can't you fight fare.Are you such a pussi?"That pissed Piedmon off.He charged trowing four daggers and attacking with his swords at the same time.Gallantmon-X then melted the sword into data and wielded Nidhogg.He quickly used it to stop the daggers and less than a second before Piedmon's swords sliced him,he recreated Audhulma.Piedmon,clearly surprised pulled back.

"Nice technique.I've never seen it before.What is it."He asked.

"It Datamelt Technique.I mastered it with a help of a friend.And now I'll use it to delete you!"

The knigh,quickly charged and attacked Piedmon using Audhulma.The dark master took defence stance.But the knight did something he didn't expect.He melted audhulma,guided the data to pass thought Piedmon's defences,and then reappeared the sword.He had already appeared Nidhogg and used it to attack Piedmon.He diflected the arrow,but the impact pushed the sword thought the flesh,into his data.Gallantmon-X charged and grabbed the sword.He pulled it out and sliced Piedmon.He started falling and crushed on the base of the mountain.Data flowted away,as Piedmon got deleted.

"YES!Mission accomplished."Said Takato after Gallantmon-X splitted back to Guilmon and he.

"Takato,you better close the gate before those get here."His partner said and Takato frowned as he saw the digimon legion arriving on top of the mountain.He rushed to the gate and closed it using his D-X.

"Now it's off to Jenna and Bearmon boy,let's hurry!"

"Right behind you Takatomon!"

End of chapter.

I know this isn't too good neither too big,but it's Gallantmon-X we are talking about!He could easily beat Piedmon…Anyway review please!I'll try to update again soon.Soon is about 1-2 weeks...Sorry again.


	38. Demon door of Agony

**CHAPTER 37:DEMON DOOR OF AGONY**

A chapter after all this time.I am the best more month and there will be **MANY** on...(Btw words just disappear...Don't know why)

Jenna's pov

The light faded girl opened her eyes and watched the water of the sea in front of could smell the fresh  
air of the stared long into the distant sea for a couple of seconds before turning to her friend and  
little bear returned the glare and waited for her to speak.

"It's 's a shame we can't stay here for a bit more time."She in her voice.

"I we have a battle to we'll have a huge disadvantage"Bearmon said and turned followed.

"You are too confident aren't you?"She asked him.

"If I don't,I'll surelly get creamed by Metalseadramon...And we don't want that."

"You are right,we don't."

Both of them started walking towards the other side of the beach and spead up their left the beach and entered  
a small (not thich) was like the forrest was sound at all,just their bird digimon singing,  
no digimon playing with the was as if life was ripped out of finnaly reached the end of the ,  
Bearmon grabbed Jenna's wrist and dragged her behind a tree.

"Hey!What was that for?"She demanded,but Bearmon signed her to stop and pointed down a ,stood May and Shadowbetamon.

"For that."He whispered her."We can use the element of surprise will give us some advantage."

"You are right,let's go!"She said and started sneaking carefully towards May and Shadowbetamon's back.

Digidestined and digimon looked at each other and nodded before Jenna got her D-3 out and Kumamon charged at Shadowbetamon while  
starting shining.

"KUMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...GRAPLEOMON!"

The cyborg lion landed a strong fist on Shadowbetamon sending him flying on the oposite then charged again ignoring  
May's yell and used his best shot.

"CYCLONIC KICK!"

The attack made the shadow digimon shout in stopped yelling and,in both Jenna's and Grapleomon's surprise,started laughing.  
She then walked to her partner and with a calm voice,she said.

"Biomerge activate"

Shadowbetamon and May started shining.A light that blinded the girl and the it faded away,Metalseadramon stood there,with  
no wounds at all and in full power.

"What the heck?!"Asked Grapleomon in surprise.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"He said and started laughing."Sorry can't do that."He charged at him.

"Holy..."He wasn't able to curse because he was run over by Metalseadramon's body and crashed to the over him.

"NO!"Jenna then looked at her and said in a voice only a lunatic would make.

"You are just a little thought you could just defeat me?A woman with so much experience?"

Jenna dropped to her knees and looked at her aching was stragling to almost felt like crying.'No,this can't  
be happening...'She thought.'It can't end like thins... am I doing?!My friend needs me now,I can't stay here and start crying  
like a baby!'

"NO!"She yelled so that Metalseadramon could hear."This won't be easy but we will do it!We have to!"She said and got up,feeling more confident than ever."I may be a little girl as you say,but still,I can do much more than you,like defeat you!"She yelled."I just need to  
have faith."

Then,out of nowhere,a light that blinded everyone appeared in front of got out of the now didigivolved Bearmon and fall down.'What is that?!'She made a step closer to the light,her eyes still took hold of the shiny orb and she felt power of the crest of light faded.'Oh my god...I got a crest!'She turned to Bearmon and the crest shined once more,treating his wounds.

"That was really refresing!"He said as he got up."Ready for round two snake?"He bear digimon then stating shaking.

"BEARMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MARSMON!"

"Impossible!"Yelled Metalseadramon."How did this happen.

"Don't have to answer 'll be dead in a few minuits anyway!"Marsmon said and charged.

"CORONA SANCTION!"

The huge fire shockwave run at high speed and hit Metalseadramon forcing a scream out of ,he prepared his ultimate attack.

"MUGEN HADOU!"

His fist started flaming as he charged and twrew a strong punch at Metalseadramon,then he starting attacking him and finaly,he punched the ground forcing a huge pole of fire to couldn't hold his data as it exploded and flew away.

"This is what I am talking about!See?This is true power baby!"Yelled Marsmon in happines.

"Now I will have a really big problem keeping you from getting overconfident..."Then she noticed May's unconsius body and hasted towards her.  
She placed a finger on her hand and was releaved to see she was alive.

"What should we do with her?"Asked Marsmon.

"Leave her she wakes up,she's do whatever she wants."She said.

"Ok.I'll inform the others about our sucess and we'll leave for the real world."

"I would kill for some food..."Said Bearmon after he didigivolved.

"You just killed Metalseadramon."Said Jenna.

"Oh I diserve it!"He sweetdropped and opened the gate back home.'If I can call that home'.

End of Chapter!

Guys,I am sorry for this,it won't happen again!School is almost over,2 months to go and I'll uptade really is a and Review.


	39. The rest of the story in one chapter

I am sorry about what happened… I decided to write one chapter for the remaining story…

**THE REST OF THE STORY IN ONE CHAPTER**

After Jenna returned from the digital world, Cecil soon followed. Before they could rest from their last battles, the city was attacked by Hazzardevimon. They were both defeated, and transferred to Magistral. By the time Takato and T.K returned, Hazzardevimon was gone. The boys with their digimon, got a call from Eliteleomon and were teleported to the Dimension of Time. They were then told about the capture of Jenna and Cecil, and the plans Emperordevimon had for the chosen children: To make them fight without their digimon on the Arena of Anguish.

Soon, the 'Knights' prepare a plan to attack Magistral and save their friends, as well as all the chosen. Unfortunately, Emperordevimon had installed a digital barrier, preventing any digimon to enter the arena floor, except those that had the special code. Back in Magistral, Emperordevimon leaves a week on the chossen to get ready, physically and mentaly. Everyone was crushed, until Tai took over and gave hope on everyone. They had to win four rounds: 1st Rookies, 2nd Champions, 3rd Ultimates and 4th Mega.

Takato and T.K, with the help of Eliteleomon, entered Magistral one day before the battle started, but were unable to get the code, or get the chosen out. And to make thing worse, they had no time to think of an alternative plan. In the beginning of the battle, the chosen managed to win against the Rookies (they had weapons of course) without casualties, and the Champions, although many were killed and more were wounded, including Izzy. The Ultimates thought, easily overpowered them, and were about to kill them all. T.K and Takato entered the arena floor dramatically, and using the 'Self Modify' and the weapons they had gathered, they won the Ultimates round.

That made Emperordevimon furious, and he broke the rules he had created. Instead of sending one Mega level digimon, he sent his 4 sons. Then, T.K and Takato reviled the Ace they had under their sleeve, and unleashed the data of their partners from the D-X using the datamelt technique. They had passed their digimon inside the barrier, but by turning them into data and shuffle it, something like what Diaboromon had done with the Koromon. They defeated the Devimon Lords by reaching the 'X' form of their Mega level.

Emperordevimon, lost his seances and started unleashing his rage. T.K and Takato used a special card that was given to them by Eliteleomon, and sent every chosen back to the Dimension of Time, where they had their wounds treated, and were able to rest. Takato and T.K used the power of the Knight cards and Biomerged to HazzardGallantmon and CrusaderAngemon. After a long battle, Emperordevimon was defeated and Takato and T.K were teleported back to the Dimension of Time.

The Digidestined and the Tamers had the impression that the war was over, declaring Takato and T.K winners. But a company of four children made them think otherwise. Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphy appeared in the Dimension of Time. Kairi informed T.K that a giant devilish creature had entered Kingdom Hearts, the essence of all Worlds of every Dimension. She told them the story about the letter the king had sent them saying about the creature and Kingdom Hearts, and that Riku and Sora were inside fighting it, without sucess.

Takato and T.K left the Dimension of Time and went straight for 'The World That Never Was', the world that Kingdom Hearts was located. They found the door leading inside it and were astonished by the power Emperordevimon had gained. Along with Sora and Riku, they fought him, but they did no good. Sora and Riku, knowing that they had no chance of fighting that beast, gave Takato and T.K the power of their Keyblades (Strong weapons, providing with incredible power their wielders) and they managed to land a Sirius blow on Emperordevimon.

Emperordevimon thought, sucked the power from the Darkness inside Kingdom Hearts, and managed to reach a Mode Change to Destruction Mode. While every odd was against them, HazzardGallantmon and CrusaderAngemon didn't gave up, and managed to merge, giving birth to a warrior long forgotten. TwinKnightmon and Emperordevimon fought for a long time. In the end, TwinKnightmon used all of his strength to completely annihilate Emperordevimon. That, forced the great knight to di-merge back to Takato, T.K, Patamon and Guilmon. 'The Word That Never Was', couldn't stay stable and started exploding, disappearing from existence. The four of them, smiling for they had managed to obviate Emperordevimon, were sucked inside the explosion in front of the eyes of everyone.(Like the time with Apocalymon, the battle was visible on the sky)

The last chapter takes place a year later. The Digidestined and the Tamers's worlds had merged, to cover the destruction created by Emperordevimon and his minions. The Digidestined of Crests and the Tamers, good friends now, heading for the graves of their dear friends . People from all over the world were arriving on the statue of TwinKnightmon, as the identity of their human saviors couldn't be revealed, saving their families from the media.

The story's last part:

The park was full, not even an ant would be able to fit inside. All sort of people were their: Children, Adults, sickened people, even prisoners were allowed to leave prison, accompanied by police thought. The streets surrounding the park, as well as the tops of the nearby buildings, were full of people. The brunette boy looked at his blond friend. He returned the gaze.

They didn't enter the park, it was impossible either way. They went to the graveyard. Withought a word, they walked towards the gravestones that were filled with people, especially teenagers. They weren't crying. They were all looking at the stones in silence. Then the leader of the group of Digidestined, Taichi Kamiya, opened his mouth.

"One year have passed since we last saw you. You did something that only God and his Prophets could do…A Miracle. I didn't have the chance to know you Takato, but it feels like I do. T.K, you were always like the brother I never had. We'll see each other again some day."

The only thing Tai and the others didn't know, was that that day, was the same day he said that…

End of Story.

Creator: GRX3m0m

Brought to you by: Fanfiction. Net


End file.
